The Lily and The desert rose
by Disneyholica24
Summary: Gaara and Hinata made a promise to be friends forever and never forget eachother when they were little. Years later the demon Shukaku ruled over the young Gaara's mind making it harder for Gaara to remember his young friend though he still wears their friendship ring he doesn't know why. Gaara is slowly losing himself to the demon. Can Hinata help him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

A girl with indigo hair and lilac eyes born to a wealthy family of high status in a village called Konoha. With her she carried then heavy burden of being the heiress of her clan while possessing their most powerful asset. Shy, timid, kind and gentle she was not the best choice for an heiress who would carry on her clan's bloodline. The choice would soon come to her sister if she did not prove herself. Determined, the young girl trained and trained until she bled.

In another village not that far away called the Sunagakure ; Suna for short, a boy with hair the color of blood and black rimmed aqua eyes was born to the wife of the leader of this village. The boy was premature so the father put a demon inside him. This made the child very unlikable and scared of even by his own uncle who tried to kill him. The boy killed his uncle and in a fit of despair and loneliness he carved "love" on his forehead leaving a bloody red scar. His siblings, a girl of blonde hair and a boy who looked much like his father, were frightened yet protective of their brother who was descending slower and slower into madness, devouring humans with his sand and drowning himself in their blood. The sand demon inside him, Shakaku, was controlling his mind and planting seeds of anger and hate.

She is the only one that understands him

The only one that can teach him love

The only one that can save him…

Before he destroys them both.


	2. The Spring Festival

It was spring in the village of Konoha and the spring festival was going on. During this festival there were lots of fun games, rides, and plenty of vendors giving out delicious foods. This was also when the Kages met up and the important people of the villages. At this particular moment the Hokage was chatting away with some of the prestigious people in his village; Konoha. One of those people happened to be Hiashi Hyuga, his wife Hiromi who was holding a baby girl, Hanabi and her cousin Neji right next to Hiashi and Hanabis' older sister Hinata was standing shyly behind her parents.

Somewhere not that far away was the Kazekage and far behind him were his brother, Yashamaru, and his three children, Temari the eldest who liked wearing her blonde hair in spiky pigtails and loved fans, Kankuro who looked very much like his father and loved puppets and then there was the smallest and youngest, Sabaku no Gaara but most called him Gaara. He was a strange and misunderstood child with a ferocious demon locked inside of his small child frame.

Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps fate, perhaps a chance that was folded within the cards of life but the Kazekage and the Hokage came face to face as well as Hiashi Hyuga.

"Ahh Kazekage-Sama so pleased to see you at this year's spring festival," Greeted the Hokage.

"I Feel the same and pleased to meet you all as well," He looked at Hiashi and his wife, "Mistress and Master Hyuga what a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed it is. I am so sorry to hear about your wife's passing. Our prayers go out with you Kazekage-Sama."

Hiashi put an arm over his wife and looked sternly into the

Kazekages' eyes, which reflected a cold loneliness.

"Thank you very much Hiromi-San. I see you have given birth to a baby girl. The youngest right?"

"Yes, this is little Hanabi and her sister is…" Hiromi looked around for her and sighed when she found little Hinata clinging onto the back of her skirt. "You can come out Hinata."

Hinata peeked her face out and blushed shyly.

"Ahh so this is young Hinata-Chan. You look so much like your mother. I can tell she will be strong with much training but Hanabi will be fiercer and tougher. Little Hinata-Chan will have to be trained hard."

"You can tell all this by looking at her?" Hiashi questioned.

"The motions, the movements, they all betray her even her eyes."

Hinata closed her eyes and hid behind her mother. This man was looking into her soul where nobody needed to go into and it was making her feel funny.

The Kazekage looked at Neji and smiled. "This one too will be very, very strong; A good choice to bring up your Hyuga lineage and carry on the Byakugan to the next generation."

"Yes he and Hinata are betrothed. As you know this is how we carry on our bloodline through arranged marriages within high ranking Hyuga clan members. So of course, ours being the highest, Neji follows right after with being Hinata's and Hanabi's cousin."

The Kazekage looked up then heard something and looked back.

"Are those your children Kazekage-Sama?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama and my brother Yashamaru."

Yashamaru finally caught up with his brother who seemed to edge himself away from him. Their eyes darted toward each other and for a split second a story of hate and betrayal and anger flashed between the eyes and then a cool, calm understanding.

"Please introduce us to your children Kazekage-Sama."

Yashamaru cleared his throat. "Allow me to do it Hokage-Sama. For reasons I won't tell our beloved Kazekage can't tell you."

Everyone stood confused but let Yashamaru go on.

"This is Temari, The eldest and has a practiced style of fan fighting."

Temari stepped forward and bowed politely before taking place beside Yashamaru.

"And Kankuro, the middle child who has his own style of puppetry jutsu and fighting."

Kankuro followed suit with his sister looking bemused at the moving object behind Hiromi's skirt.

"Now this shy boy is Sabaku no Gaara."

The crimson haired boy stepped forward out of the shadows then stepped halfway into it again. Everyone knew just by his name what he was and his story. Naturally the people edged back in fear.

"Well….Nice to meet your children. Shall we continue on to the meeting?"

"Yes let's continue on Hokage-Sama before the night closes out. Neji why don't you come with us and see this for yourself? I think you're old enough to understand."

"Hai Oji-San but, what about Hina-Chan?"

"Hinata will stay here with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara," Said Yashamaru.

Hiromi flashed him a look of concern at Yashamaru. Unspoken fear of Gaara and his demon locked within him hurting her child were located in her lilac colored eyes.

"Don't worry Mistress Hyuga, Temari and Kankuro will look after your young daughter you have my guarantee that nothing bad will happen," He turned to Temari and Kankuro who were flanking their young brother, "You must swear to protect the young Hyuga heiress."

"Hai Oji-San! We swear to protect the young Hinata as best we can!" They said in unison with a bow.

The Hyuga's nodded to each other and both headed their way with Neji in tow. Yashamaru and the Kazekage followed suit with the Hokage along with some other prestigious people of the sand and leaf village. Neji looked back at his shocked, dismayed and shy cousin who was looking down at her feet then he gave a death glare to Gaara. His cold lilac eyes said "If you hurt her….your dead."

Gaara's eyes reflected slight fear but were so much like his father's with a deep icy loneliness and despair along with the desire to feel wanted, needed, loved, and unrejected.

Temari and Kankuro looked from each other to their brother to the lone Hinata who was blushing and twiddling her thumbs then back.

"Well we've never been to Konoha before so why don't you give us a tour Hinata-Sama."

Hinata nervously looked up at Temari and blushed a salmon pink, she had never had the suffix 'Sama' added onto her name before and it was like she was someone important like her beautiful mother or her strong father. This Temari girl was very pretty with her blonde hair and matured, sharp features and the brother looked like a clone of his father with his spiky brown hair and narrow eyes but his sparkled with mischievous mirth while his fathers were dead and angry. Then there was Gaara and what a strange thing he was. He looked like his father with the spiky hair and narrow eyes but the dark circles, like eyeliner, around his aqua eyes made them look wider and this boy had red hair which neither of the siblings had and to top it off her had no eyebrows!

Hinata looked up shyly and only found that Temari was bent in front of her with one hand on her hip.

"Helloooo! Aren't you going to show us around?"

Temari poked the shy girl on the forehead and made her turn redder than a rose bush in full bloom. She opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was stuttering.

"H-ha-ii! G-Gomen! I-I'll s-s-how you!"

Hinata hadn't been around Konoha that much but she had seen some of the marvelous things the spring festival had offered. She walked in lead with Temari and Kankuro in the rear and Gaara close to Temari. Both of them had a cautious and suspicious eye on their brother who was cuddling his teddy bear.

"H-he-ere at the K-K-Konoha S-s-pring fes-s-stival we h-have plenty of v-vendors."

Kankuro started salivating when he passed a vendor selling fish and steak with rice. The vendor was a young lady who was stirring the meat and rice in a wok and smiling to each passerby.

"Want some young man? Ty lee's stir fry is the best in town!"

Kankuro pulled some change out of his pocket and bought a small bowl and devoured it happily. Temari bought her own stir fry with pork and vegetables and was quietly eating them with chopsticks while looking around the area. Hinata's stomach grumbled watching them eat and as it did she blushed and touched her stomach.

"You hungry Hinata? You haven't eaten anything this whole time!"

Hinata looked bashfully from Temari to her growling stomach. "Kekkou Desu! I'm fine Temari-San!"

"Cut it with the formalities Hinata! We aren't used to them."

"Yeah like Temari said. Plus just because your all noble doesn't mean you have to starve in front of us. I don't care how polite or proper it is not to pig out in front of a guest you should eat or else you'll never be strong."

"Strong…" Hinata looked up at the food and Kankuro and a memory

Flashed; The Kazekage poking and prodding his way into her very

core just by looking into her pupiless eyes. His eyes had pierced into

hers and had pulled out information she herself didn't know. He had

said she would be strong with training. Hinata longed to be strong

like her father and Neji-nii-san, so if training and eating would make

her strong then she would do that.

"Hai! Arigato Kankuro-San! I will eat!"

"Hey you know…your pretty cute kid!" Kankuro leaned down and

tousled Hinata's short indigo hair making the poor girl turn a sort of

fuchsia color.

"Yeah I'll have to admit the little squirt is kinda cute."

Hinata blushed even redder starting to turn a brick color. Cute?

Nobody ever said she was cute except her Neji-nii-san one time when

he was younger and her mother and the occasional passerby. She

stopped at a vendor selling meat on a stick along with a few other

odd things she never tried before. She pulled out her little white coin

purse with black floral print that matched her obi and was about to

buy something when her eyes roamed to a lonely and confused

looking Gaara. He was standing there almost in the shadows looking

downcast at his teddy bear. If ever a person looked like they were

lonesome and needed a friend it was him and Hinata, though

shy, was a good choice to show him kindness and besides that he

hadn't eaten anything either.

"Um…Gaara-San w-w-would y-you like s-something t-too?"

Gaara looked up with heavy confusion. This girl, with her strange

eyes just like her mom and dad, had talked to him, had recognized

his presence and not just as a monster but she was talking to him

friendly…did that make her his friend? Did she really talk to him?

Was there another Gaara out there? He couldn't believe his ears

that this pretty little girl child was talking to him when everyone else

just backed away and called him the demon of the sand village.

Stunned, Gaara didn't speak. His siblings looked from him to Hinata

to each other and just asked themselves, "How is Gaara going to

react? Is Gaara going to react? Will this end well?"

Hinata smiled softly and realized he must be as shy as she is so she

took a big, bold step and walked toward the ruby-haired boy. Temari and Kankuro tensed up and prepared for the worst. Temari

with her hand on her kunai pouch and Kankuro already pulling

on the strings for his puppet jutsu. Gaara's aqua eyes got wide with

fear and already sand was forming around his feet. His sand was his

defense mechanism installed by the Sabaku so the sand never

allowed him to be hurt or more so the vessel of the raccoon demon.

Hinata slowly but gently grabbed his hand making everyone except

Hinata go stiff with fear.

"C-Come on Ga-Gaara-San-shii, Y-y-ou don't h-have to be shy l-like

me. Let's e-eat, Hai?"

Gaara was speechless. This girl meant him no harm at all she was

just being kind and he had never been shown any kindness so it felt

weird to say the least but still the child let this strange-eyed girl lead

him over to the vendor with his teddy bear in the unoccupied hand.

Her hand was so small and fit perfectly into his and it was so

warm…it felt…good. The smell of cooked meet wafted up to meet

Gaara's nose as he and Hinata walked up to the vendor. And Once

Again Hinata took out her coin purse and picked out a delicious

Looking lamb and vegetable kabob then looked at Gaara. His eyes

were glued onto something that the vender had.

"I want that," He said with round eyes. His Hand slipped from

Hinata's to point at what the Vendor had. It looked like it was a lizard

on a stick.

"Oh you want the roasted newt? You have strange taste boy not

many people order that but I admire your bravery."

Gaara had tried roasted newt before and quite enjoyed it so he

thought he might try it again because it had been a long time since he

had this treat. The man behind the counter gave Hinata her kabob

and Gaara his roasted newt 0n a stick. Gaara licked his lips and his

eyes glowed with joy as he nibbled on the crispy tail. Hinata looked

slightly disgusted and intrigued.

"D-Does it t-taste good? It looks…creepy!"

Gaara looked up and nodded quickly. He wanted to tell her that just

because something looked creepy didn't mean it was…like him. He

looked at the newt and back to Hinata and smiled a soft, small smile.

"Wanna try some?"

Hinata nodded her head 'no' but Gaara was persistent and pressed

the head of the newt to Hinata's tiny lips.

"Come on try it," He said eagerly.

His eyes and smile got wider as he saw her unwillingly part her lips

And bite off the crunchy head of the roasted newt. At first she

clenched every part of her body and closed her eyes as if she was

preparing for something terrible to happen but then her baby doll

face melted into surprise and then bliss.

"Gaara-Kun, it's good! Arigato!"

Gaara smiled his widest and happiest smile he could muster and

then it was his turn to blush when Hinata fed Gaara some of her

kabob. Temari and Kankuro watched the two happily laughing and

talking and for a precious moment in time they let their guard down

around their brother and let him be a real kid for once. Hinata

continued with her new friend Gaara, hand-in-hand until Hinata

saw something that caught her eye.

"Look Gaara-Kun A playground!"

Gaara's attention turned from Hinata to the playground which had

a swing, slides, monkey bars, and Gaara's favorite; The sandbox.

Hinata grabbed ran with him to the play ground laughing all the

Way. Temari and Kankuro sat on bench looking bored because they

had nothing else to do but watch a couple of kids for an hour. Temari

filed her nails while Kankuro put some new additions on his mini

puppet while they were sharing secret smiles with each other and

stealing glances at their brother with a friend for once in his small

life.

Hinata situated herself comfortably in the swing seat and held onto

The chains tightly.

"Come o-on Gaara-Kun push m-me!"

Gaara placed his precious teddy bear in the baby swing and pushed

It first before he pushed Hinata as hard as he could push. Hinata felt

Like she was flying with each push, her boyishly short hair flew back,

He legs swung forward, and she swore she could touch the sky.

Hinata took a chance and leapt out of her chair and hoped to land

On her feet like a cat and she thought it would work because she had

Seen Neji-nii-san do it and a few other people so maybe she could do

It too. She was wrong.

Hinata landed on one leg and her weight crumpled underneath her

Making her fall and scrap her knee. The pain shocked her tiny frame

As the reddened area on her knee turned into a bleeding cut and she

Began to cry. Gaara ran over to his friend in a heartbeat then leaned

Down next to her knee. He firmly shook his head and closed his eyes

And his sand started swirling about his feet. Hinata forgot her pain

And watched the flecks of sand turn into a whirlwind around his toes

Then move like a snake over to her knee. The sand roughly caressed

Her knee and felt like sandpaper going across her. The grit of the

Sand made Hinata feel uncomfortable but after the sand was gone

So was the blood of the cut.

"Ahh…Arigato Gaara-kun! That was amazing!"

Gaara lightly blushed as the sand settled back down into its area.

Hinata offered that they play the Kishi to Hime because it was her

Favorite game to play. She would be the princess and Gaara would be

The knight and his teddy bear would be ferocious fire breathing, 100

Foot monster. Hinata walked up the stairs on the play area took her

place in her "tower" while Gaara grabbed a stick to be his "sword."

Gaara ran up the stairs yelling, "I'll save you Princess!" while Hinata

Screamed, "Oh Help me!"

It was a funny little show they put on for Temari and Kankuro, who

Were watching without choice. Their brother, the aspiring young

Hero and Hinata, the beautiful, helpless princess. Temari snorted to

Herself.

'My brother? A hero? Nobody would give him the chance.' She

Thought. However, Kankuro did not share her thoughts. He thought

That their roles seemed to fit somehow. Little did he know how right

He would be.

Gaara smacked his bear with a stick until the bear toppled over then

Grabbed Hinata and began his descend back down the stairs.

"Okay so I saved you. Now what?"

"Well…Mother says they live happily ever after."

"How do we do that?"

"Hmm…We do what Father and mother did! We get married!"

Temari laughed so hard she thought she'd cry. Marriage, what a

Waste of time and it certainly didn't always provide a happily ever

After. She learned that from her mother and father and numerous

Other children whose parents fought and split apart. Marriage

Wasn't always the final answer to eternal happiness.

She watched as Hinata and Gaara with his Teddy bear left the

Confounds of the playground to go across the street. What a pair

They made. The bloody-haired kid with dark circles around his eyes,

The demon of the sand village, feared and despised and the crème-

Skinned, soft lilac-eyed heiress, the future of her clan, revered and

Respected, loved by all. Complete opposites in every which way even

In appearance and yet here they were, two peas in a pod, best of

Friends.

Hinata pulled out her coin purse and placed two quarters in a

Gumball machine and watched the two pods carrying her prizes

Inside roll down to met the opening. She took the pink pod which

Had the girly prize in it and she gave the blue pod to Gaara. When

She opened hers it beheld a plastic pink ring with a metal flower,

Painted yellow on it and when Gaara opened his it held a dark

Gray metal ring with a white swirl running through it. The rings

Were placed on the proper fingers when Gaara asked,

"What now? Are we married yet?"

"N-No…w-w have to…," Her face was turning as red as Gaara's

signature hair, "K-kiss."

"Kiss? What's a kiss? How do you do it?"

Kankuro laughed this time. He had his first kiss before Gaara was

Born but then again the child was sheltered away from the real world.

Hinata demonstrated on the bear then closed her eyes and pursed

her lips for Gaara to kiss and when he did, and it was a tiny peck,

it made them both feel funny and warm. The feeling of tingly

warmth spread out to their toes and made them suddenly giddy.

Right after that moment of smiles and light blushes, Yashamaru

Came out with the Kazekage not far behind and with his was the

Hokage and the Hyuga's.

"Time to go kiddo," Yashamaru said with a smile then took note

Of Gaara's hands intertwined with Hinata. "I see you made a friend."

Gaara shook his head violently, a smile to rival the Cheshire cat was

Placed upon his lightly tanned face. Hinata giggled.

"Can I take her home with me?"

Everyone bust out in a laugh except for the ever serious Kazekage

Who didn't let out not even a snicker or chortle.

"No, of course not. Hinata needs to go home with her family."

"Yashamaru is right. She belongs at home with US…our kind."

Yashamaru looked back to see the response had come from Neji

And it sounded more like a threat. Hinata sighed and let go of

Gaara's hand.

"No come back!"

"Don't worry Gaara, We'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! And you have to promise to never take the ring off."

"Okay. You too!"

Hinata nodded as Gaara was led away by the Kazekage and

Yashamaru. Temari and Kankuro waved to Hinata who shyly waved

Back.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

The shout had started Hiromi, Hiashi and Neji for Hinata's voice

Level was always at a soft whisper, like the wind.

Gaara looked back with hope and happiness in his eyes.

"I will NEVER forget you!"

Hinata smiled. "And I won't forget you!"

It was the beginning of something wonderful for Hinata but

unfortunately this also marked the beginning of hardships

for Gaara which also meant that this friendship, which was supposed

to never be forgotten, would be.


	3. Hinata's Fears and Gaara's Tears

Not too long after, perhaps a month or so the worst seemed to come

for both Hinata and Gaara. For Hinata she went through grueling

training with her father and Neji. Day after day of bloody training was what she got and fight after fight with Neji and her father until she was sore and out of breath and it only got worse after her Mother died and then her father grew more cold and serious, Like the Kazekage, in fact, their eyes were the same now.

Ever still, Hinata was trained and battled with daily and learning how to use her Byakugan and many other fighting techniques and jutsus . Neji began to get bitter and angry like Hiashi and stopped caring about his cousin, in fact he despised her, calling her the weak link in their clan. Years went by and it seemed Hanabi surpassed Hinata in every fight and trained better than her. Hiashi said that Hanabi would make a better heir than Hinata in every way. The girl felt like if she trained harder then no matter how gentle, shy, caring, soft, and sweet she was she could be a fighter and surpass her cousin and even her brutal sister but she feared it would never happen.

In the Suna things were even worse for Gaara. His own uncle, Yashamaru, tried to kill him and while doing so told a lie about Gaara's mother and himself that shattered Gaara's mind and heart into pieces. He never felt such a sharp pain run throughout his body, tears poured and poured down his cheeks, and a boiling fury that blinded his sight flashed through him like lightning and in that second of unbridled fury Gaara used his sand to murder his uncle.

In the end Gaara realized nobody loved him and nobody ever would except for the demon within himself. He carved the word 'love' on his forehead and told himself that he loved himself and that is how it would always be. The demon raged within Gaara giving him a newfound bloodlust, anger, and a chilly demeanor which included no mercy or pity on any puny human. Gaara was riveted with power and Shakaku's sinister voice in his head, ruling his thoughts and judgment. As long as Gaara thought he was alone and that everyone deserved to end their insignificant, miserable, pointless lives at his hands, the Shakaku would be in control.

Gaara descended into a full bodied insanity and was hell bent only on killing every mortal who crossed his path, even his siblings if they dared to infuriate him. His demeanor was frosty and malicious, a stone cold killer, a vicious, demonic killing machine that Shakaku gladly lied to and controlled. Shakaku penetrated Gaara's mind and broke his skull wide open with evil intentions and malicious thoughts of murder and thus Gaara forgot all about Hinata and their promise but only partially so. While Shakaku remembered he didn't let Gaara in on it for he thought Hinata was a distraction to his plans to dominate the world, create havoc and chaos and shower the earth with blood. Still, Gaara wore the ring for some unknown reason, most likely for the same reason he kept his Teddy bear.

So while Shakaku was busy using Gaara as his puppet, he never knew the one girl he tried to push out of Gaara's mind would suddenly pop up in the chunin exams and shake Gaara and Shakaku's world upside down and maybe, just maybe she could be the key to installing memories and feeling into Gaara and fear into Shakaku if it wasn't too late to get into Gaara's shattered mind and black, cold heart.


	4. Distant Memory

Today was the big day! The chunin exams! Hinata had been waiting for this her entire life! Finally, a chance to prove herself in front of all those that doubted her, especially Neji! And maybe then her father would approve of her and she could be seen as strong. She put on a tank top and a baggy jacket that was fur lined ; she loved this jacket, normal black capris, her kunai pouch, navy blue sandals ,her ninja headband around her neck an her plastic pink ring. She smiled at it and memories flooded in her head, memories of a rosy haired boy with eyes like the sea, memories of the weirdly delicious taste of a roasted newt, memories of a pair of tiny pair of lips pecking hers rapidly. She wondered how Gaara was doing and if he had kept his promise to remember her. She felt inside her heart that he did and she wondered when she'd see her first friend again. Maybe at the chunin exams!

Cheerful and optimistic the young Hyuga heiress walked outside to greet a bright new sunny day

As she breathed in the fresh, crisp morning air she knew that today was definitely, 100 percent her day to shine! And maybe even Naruto-Kun would notice her. She blushed. The thought of Naruto seeing her accomplish her goals and cheering her on made her heart thump louder than a marching band. Naruto was her crush ever since a year or so ago. He was loud, optimistic, happy-go-lucky, funny and silly at least to her and had wild, bright blonde spikes, electric blue eyes, black cat-like markings on his face, and loves the color orange.

'Naruto-Kun, today you will see me succeed and you will notice me. Today is the day.'

At the hotel Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had got the three siblings were preparing to go out to the chunin exams in their own way. Kankuro was putting purple paint on his face, pulling up his cat like hood of his ensemble and strapping on his large puppet that was all wrapped up in bandages.

Temari parted her blonde hair into four sections, pulled on her mismatch fishnet leggings and grabbed her massive fan. She looked over at her brother in alone, dark corner in his "own world" doing his usual routine; standing there brooding with a dead look in his piercing aqua eyes. He got ready on his own time in his own room and because he didn't sleep, thanks to the Shakaku, he was dressed and up earlier and surly, impatient and always ever so insensitive with a bitter, frosty demeanor.

A dark shadow passed in front of his face as he felt eyes upon him. He glared over at Temari who looked away quickly and put on her ninja headband. Kankuro followed suit but before they headed out the door Gaara had to go get his. He went into his bedroom and retrieved the headband with its shiny metal plate that had the sand village symbol carved on its middle from his dresser.

Right next to the headband was a dark gray ring with a white swirl through it. He picked up the smooth, cold, round object and stared at it for a while, partially confused by why he had it .A misty memory of two pairs of lilac eyes with no pupils danced around in his gloomy head along with a symphony of a small child's voice calling his name. A body of a little girl with no face, a face with no body, a voice unaccompanied by its speaker, a foggy speaker with no voice.

He grabbed the sides of his head, right near the temple and started convulsing. He brain pounded in his skull and his chest felt like someone was taking a match and setting it on fire while cutting small tears into it, his brain was a construction site. Images broke the dam in his brain and flooded his mind and now the inside of his head was swimming with her.

'Shakaku…who is she! Why am I seeing her! Why does it hurt?'

The Shakaku's voice inside his head grumbled unhappily. 'Her? She isn't important, boy. If she was she'd be here but she isn't because just like everyone else she's scared of you and doesn't love you.'

This was truth to Gaara for he knew he had no real friends or memory of this girl all he had were images of her. If she had been his friend when he was too naïve to realize nobody cared then it didn't matter now. He was alone and unloved, that's how it Always was and always will be, and he came to terms with that a long time ago.

Still, he slipped on the ring as if without it he'd feel naked or like it held some power over him. For some reason he felt like he had to put this silly little fake ring on, which now had blood stains on it. He headed out the door always in lead with his siblings flanking him. The chunin exams would be a time of destruction on his opponent and blood, as crimson and deep as his hair, would rain all over those lifeless meat sacks that called then selves human. The thought sparked an electric charge of excitement in his that was apparent in his deadly eyes and sinister smirk. His siblings watched a dark aura appear around their little brother and inside they were squirming like worms with fear of the blood bath that would be going on today. Kankuro spotted the ring on his finger as it fell to his side momentarily only to take its place under the other arm, crossed.

'_You don't remember her do you? You act like you don't, you say you don't and so I truly believe you don't. And yet, there is that ring on your finger. You wear it always like a heart on a sleeve. Gaara the killer, Gaara the murderer, Gaara my brother_…'

Temari could see Kankuro lost in thought and seemed to complete his thoughts for him with her own.

'_My littlest brother, crazed with bloodlust and carrying the burden of a ruthless demon inside him. Why can't you go back to being a sweet little, naïve, and innocent thing? That's how you were and for the first time since mom died we were all smiling. You were smiling with that Hyuga girl. You don't remember her…you never will and it pisses me the hell off! She is and was and probably will be your only and true friend and you've let her slip your mind. But…that ring. No, it's all a distant memory to you, my brother, the blood soaked demon of the sand_.'

Together Kankuro and Temari shared a prayer they always said in their heads. Gaara didn't know the prayer because it was about him and he'd probably get some sick kick out of it.

'_mother watch in dismay of what Gaara will do today and Kami watch us as we pray and mother shield Gaara another day. But we all know that his wrath displeases you both so we know this to be true. Kami protect the people and we will protect him and forgive us Kami because loving our brother is our greatest sin_.'


	5. Blood and Sand

Everyone was heading to the arena where they would take the chunin exams. Hinata stood in a corner and searched around for Naruto and found him standing there with some people. She was as giddy as any girl with a huge crush but she was also nervous and scared, tiny butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach making her uneasy and unsure of herself.

What if she was chosen to go up against Naruto? What if she went up somebody stronger and older than herself? What if the person was too weak and young and her family decided that all she could do was beat people who weren't any competition for anyone? What if she went up against Neji-nii-san? What it she wasn't strong enough? What if she did defeat someone and her family still didn't care?

So many what if's crossed her mind that her brain was nothing but a scrambled mess of confusion, fear, and self doubt.

Neji watched his cousin fighting an internal struggle with herself while trying to remain calm and unafraid on the outside. He laughed a quick huff of a laugh. He knew better, he knew his cousin was more afraid than a person in red in front of a bull. His cousin was scared of her own shadow. Too weak, too small, too gentle, too frail, too much like her mother and not enough like a Hyuga should be. If ever there was a perfect candidate for carrying on the Hyuga bloodline it would be Neji with his tough outer shell and demeanor combined with amazing fighting skills and practiced Byakugan related jutsu's.

His eyes roamed the crowd and checked out the competition. Naruto wasn't to his level and far too immature, Rock Lee was just like Hinata at times, undetermined towards Shino, Kiba would be interesting, definitely not Choji, Ino, or Sakura, Ten Ten was a maybe, but what he most wanted was Sasuke.

Sasuke came from a clan that was the sister to the Hyuga's. The Uchiha clan was famous for their shuringan just like the Hyuga's were famous for their Byakugan. Sasuke and his brother, Itachi are the last of the clan because of his brother performing a mass murder on the entire clan. Sasuke purpose in life ever since was to destroy his brother, who joined a group of iniquitous people called the Akatsuki.

Neji continued his scan over people he didn't know and tried to sum them up based on looks and every now and then would get general information from others about them. In the corner were three people, a girl, much older than he, with her blonde hair sectioned into four spiky pigtails with an enormous fan.

Then there was a guy in a full bodied black suit that had a hood with pointed ears like a cat, and purple paint on his face like war paint and had a large, bandage-bound object on his back with something that looked like brown hair jutting out the top.

In the front of both of them, like the leader, was a boy, Naruto's age, was standing there with his arms crossed with a dark, gloomy, malicious, frigidness and absolute loathing in his eyes but, Like Sasuke he had a stoic, coolness about him that made him interesting but his looks and aura put off a bad vibe that told you this guy was bad news and to stay FAR away. He was…scary.

Yet Neji was too proud to say he was afraid even in the slightest because he assured himself he wasn't afraid of any man, woman or beast. This boy was familiar though with his spiky brick hair, and black lined, aqua eyes as if he had over done on the eye liner. Where has Neji seen this before? He didn't recognize the red scar that read LOVE on his forehead or that gourd but the face was a memory locked deep inside his brain.

The names spun and spun on the screen calling out two people to battle against each other. Hinata watched the fights trying to soak it all in and wondered what her fight would be like. Would she come out victorious and shine in her family's eyes or would she be defeated and prove to be a failure once more? Once more the names spun and spun. While the names were spinning Gaara was evaluation the maggots that crawled this desolate planet.

All of them were too weak to even consider themselves ninja's in any level but oh how delicious it would be to take a young whelp and squeeze their eyes out, to cover them inside and out with sand, devour their souls, send blood out of their bodies to cover the arena, himself and all those in it. They were pointless, useless, pathetic. They would all be at his mercy. As his eyes went from the fight to the people that hadn't fought yet in the crowd he saw someone that made his eyes go round and his wide eyes locked to her form.

She had a short boyish bob of indigo hair that slightly jutted back because it was layered that way, soft, lilac eyes, porcelain skin and a china doll face. She wore a fur lined jacket, khaki colored jacket, dark navy capris, and regular sandals. Her clothes didn't interest him and people in general didn't interest him, especially females but something about her face…particularly those eyes.

Again he started convulsing and grabbing his skull. A pain like an arrow piercing his cranium riveted him. His eyes twitched , pupils dilated, he gritted his teeth, and his nostrils flared, you could see his veins throbbing up the side of his skull. Memories hit him like a ton of bricks or were they just dreams? No, he never slept but he couldn't remember it all. He just kept seeing those eyes, those strange pearl and lilac eyes floating around in his line of vision.

'_WHO ARE YOU! Shakaku answer me…Who is this girl! Why does she make my head hurt? ANSWER ME!_'

Shakaku grumbled then sighed languidly. A smile could almost be felt inside of Gaara's head.

'_What have I told you, boy? Hmm? You foolish boy you don't listen. Trust me when I say she is nobody of importance. A person from the past is all but we know now that nobody cares…isn't that right my boy?_''

Gaara's convulsing had stopped, the twitching eased down, everything was fine. In one heavy sigh Gaara returned to his "normal" self.

'_You are right. You are always right. Never before and never again has a person cared for me or loved me in any way. I do not care about this girl…whoever she is. She is a worthless pathetic excuse for a being whose life will end shortly…preferably in my claws_.'

Shakaku rumbled happily about this idea. Yes, a perfect addition to his plan. Get rid of the girl and there will be no distractions.

'_Marvelous idea, boy. With luck, she will be out opponent. She is weaker than all the others here and will be easy to demolish. It will be beautiful, like blood on fresh, fallen snow_.'

Shakaku growled then laughed full of malicious glee. His plan was coming along fine. His boy, his vessel would destroy her then once she was out of the way nothing could stop him. Suddenly her name got called along with Neji's.

Fear. The smell of it emanated from the girl whose name was Hinata. The name made Gaara's head hurt for a few minutes and his left eye go into a twitching fit. She took her place on one side Neji took his place on the other.

This was how it was meant to be in Neji's eyes. Cousin against cousin and Hyuga against Hyuga. It was a perfect match, it was easy, it would be interesting. In Hinata's eyes it was the same, she could physically prove herself to Neji. She conjured up everything she had in her ad she came to terms with fighting Neji-nii-san.

At first it was hard for Hinata to fight back against her own blood, against someone who she considered a friend long ago, at first she was too weak and Neji assaulted her back and forth using Byakugan techniques and gentle fist. Her blood spilled onto the floor and the scent wafted up to greet Gaara's nose. It was…delicious. The sight of blood excited both Gaara and the demon and her blood was special, it was even colored differently. Such a beautiful shade of red mixed with a slight purple color and the scent was…arousing.

Never before had Gaara had such a turn on toward blood or such a turn on in general but her blood smelled sweet with the vinegary sharpness blood has. Shakaku was beside himself.

'_Her blood…her blood. It entices us, boy. It calls to us…I want that girl. I want her blood_.'

Shakaku's voice was deep and riveted with a seductive, passion for this blood and this girl with her almost alabaster skin. Hinata, for he learned that was the name of this girl he craved, decided to pick up the pace.

Inspired by Naruto, her love, her deepest crush, her secret heart, she pulled herself together and fought back using the same techniques. Their skills were matched until Neji blocked her Chakra flow and almost Killed Hinata. Somebody had to step in and stop him before he did and Hinata was taken away to get fixed up.

Gaara was up next against a boy with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows that wore a lot of green. He looked just like his sensei. Like Hinata he trained hard and just wanted to shine in somebody's eyes.

As Gaara settled into his place he stepped in something wet and warm. He looked down. It was blood and not just any blood but her arousing, stimulating, beautiful blood. He bent down, pretending he had to get something or was stretching and scooped up some of it with two fingers. In a quick, fluid motion he put his fingers into his mouth and savored the taste.

It was indeed sweet with a metallic tang that all blood possessed. It tasted special and slightly water, not thick like most blood. It enthralled both Shakaku and he decided to keep a little bit of her blood in his mouth so the whole time he was fighting his tongue would be lapping his gums, the wall of his cheek, his teeth, his lips and swirling the taste around.

The fight itself ended strangely. Yes, Gaara won but weirdly enough he did get hit a couple time. The super fast movements of rock lee broke through the protective sand barrier. After all the battles were over and everyone departed a cleanup person came by. He had his work cut out for him. Sweat, blood, scrape marks, hair, bandages, and shreds of clothing. There was a uniquely colored blood on one area and strangely…it looked like somebody had taken their pointer finger and their middle and taken a quick swipe through it.

Not letting his curiosity wonder he went about cleaning up the blood and such, finding stray piles and grains of sand here and there, especially right next to that puddle of unique blood as if they were one.


	6. Training suprise:A blast from the past!

After Hinata got fixed up and her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka, a roughish boy who wore a fur lined hooded jacket, had sharp canines, two red lines going down his cheeks and a dog named Akamaru and Shino Aburame, a mysterious, silent boy who wore dark sunglasses, kept his mouth covered by his collar, and loved bugs, visited her, she decided she'd train again.

The doctors, nurses and teammates all told her not to, save for Shino who rarely talked, but she was persistent and wanted to make herself stronger. After being publically dismayed and beaten down by her own cousin, her family would think her even weaker. She got dressed in just a light tank top with navy capris, wound her hand and knuckles up with bandages and put on her ring after cleaning off the blood from it.

As she was leaving out to the forest to train, her kunai pouch on one side and ninja stars in her pocket, she heard Kakashi-sensei in one room.

"Naruto fought pretty well today, I will say I'm impressed. Sasuke was as good as ever and Sakura you were very fierce! It makes me a proud, happy sensei!"

"Yeah we make a great team! BELIEVE IT!"

There was a little laugh from Sakura and Kakashi but Sasuke had nothing to say, as usual.

"Yeah the competition was fierce from what I saw…except for Ino. She was too easy."

"If I remember correctly you two were matched perfectly, neither one of you could move ahead."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei don't pick on Sakura, she did great! Ino is no match for her! Right Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah whatever! Hey speaking of being a close match did you see Hinata and Neji? Aren't they like siblings?"

Hinata halted and squealed at her name coming out of Naruto's lips.

"Cousins to be exact."

"Oh yeah. It was neck and neck and neck!"

"Neji really beat the crap out of Hinata…poor girl."

"OOOH I can't wait to get my hands on that guy!"

"Why? You wanna exact revenge on your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed red. Her, Naruto's girlfriend? Could it be that he liked her all along?

"What? Cut it out Sakura I like someone else. Hinata is just a good friend."

Hinata sighed sadly. She knew it was too good to be true and she also knew who Naruto liked and she was right there in that room with her pink hair.

"Oh guys did you hear about that guy that Lee went up against? What was his name again?"

"Gaara…heard he was a tough beat and can control sand."

"Yes Sabaku no Gaara can control sand, Temari, Kankuro and he are siblings."

"I heard about them…the sand siblings. Tough gang…especially him I hear his hair was actually blond but is dyed with blood. And I hear he doesn't sleep he just sits upright…"

"That's creepy! He seems like a real monster! Did he win?"

"Yeah but from the details Rock lee had a good advantage on him with his fast movements."

"I'm surprised Gaara was able to be hit at all with his sand barrier and that demon inside him."

"WHAT! A demon? You've got to be kidding Kakashi!"

"No, Naruto you see He has the two-tailed raccoon."

Hinata froze on the other side of the door. She should have moved for what if they saw her? Or what if they opened the door and hit her in the face? She should have moved but found she was paralyzed. They said Gaara, her best friend from long ago. It had to be that Gaara and not some other guy because they had said red hair and controls sand. The Gaara she knew had those qualities and his siblings were named Temari and Kankuro. She couldn't breathe. Her friend, Gaara…a demon? Savage and wild and bloodthirsty.

She bolted out of there as fast as could be but as Team Kakashi were heading out for a snack they caught a glimpse of the signature indigo hair of Hinata.

"Hmm…was that Hinata? Wonder where she's running off to."

"She shouldn't be running anywhere after that."

"Come along guys…the Ramen shop closes down in a few hours…and we don't want to be late, right Naruto?"

"Oh hell no!" At that Naruto started bolting off in a flash of orange, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi trying to catch up.

Hinata reached the training grounds out of breath and in tears.

'Gaara-Chan…they must be lying…or exaggerating…you're not like that…'

She sighed inwardly, convinced that Naruto and the gang were only going off of rumors and legends that weren't true. Without further ado she began to use her Byakugan and gentle fist on the tree in front of her. Her knuckles began to stain the bandages red with blood.

Not too far was Gaara, walking around Konoha for no reason other than to walk. He was talking to Shakaku within his head but was interrupted when Shakaku rumbled.

The smell of sweat, tears, slight feat and scrumptious blood filled his airway. It was her blood, that girl. Like a siren song her many scents, her natural one, her feminine one, her Hyuga scent, her royal scent, her scared scent, her sweaty scent, her sad scent, her bloody scent and many more, beckoned him. He was walking like some hypnotized zombie toward the person hypnotizing him and her scent lead him right to the source.

There she was covered in sweat, her hair matted with the stuff, breathing heavily with that divine blood on her knuckles, knees and dripping from her mouth. She started hitting a tree with every force in her body going faster and faster, never giving up.

"Pathetic."

Hinata's eyes rounded as she turned to see a man staring at her. He had spiky rose hair, black rimmed, Aqua eyes, slightly sandy, warm colored skin, a red scar that read LOVE on his forehead, and a large gourd on his back. She knew just by his face it was him. He had grown. True he was short for a boy his age but he had grown into a handsome young man.

"G-G-Gaara-San?"

"You stutter annoys me. You're the most pathetic human I've ever seen. So weak…so doe-like…so innocent…so naïve. Ever still….you will satisfy the ravenous beasts hunger."

Hinata trembled with fear. Surely this wasn't her friend talking? After so many years he comes back to…kill her? Hinata remembered talk of a demon inside him...could it be true? Was he holding sway over Gaara's mind and speech.

"You tremble like a leaf… small, useless, pitiable, frail! Your blood calls to us. But I will give you a fighting chance…it will make this more interesting…for me."

"G-G-G-G…Wh-Why d-do y-y-ou w-wa-n-nt t-t-to f-f-ight m-me?"

"Kill to be exact…tear into your body with my sand and drink your delicious blood…your blood is all we want then we will dump your useless, lifeless body into the river."

Gaara started to form his sand around his feet and use hand symbols.

"W-We are F-f-fr-riends! H-How c-can y-y-ou d-d-o this!"

Gaara laughed a sinister laugh. He rarely ever laughed or smiled but it's said when he does it sends chills up your very soul. It is like a wolves howl before the hunt, a tigers roar before the kill, the impending doom closing in on you as you pray that you will live, knowing you won't. Hinata shivered.

"Friends? I don't know the meaning of the word…we are nothing. You are nothing. I am nothing. Unloved…hated...Despised…wretched. I am the bastard son of the fourth Kazekage. I only love myself. I am all I need."

Hinata shook her head "No". She clung onto her chest and looked into his eyes. Her pupiless eyes were also trembling inside the whites.

"W-W-Why t-then…are y-y-ou st..sti…."

"Your stuttering annoys me to no end. CEASE IT!"

His sand whipped out and formed a hand that wrapped around her neck. He lifted her up with his sand, an eerie smile of sick pleasure on his face. He started crushing her windpipe, the source of her annoying stutter.

Hinata attempted to stop him but the more she struggled the easier it was. She reached out to him, tears coming down her face. Something on her finger caught his eye. A shiny plastic ring with a metal flower on it, glinting in the sun. He dropped her to the ground violently and suddenly. He started convulsing and grabbing his head. His heart pounded and felt like an extreme case of heart burn.

"G-G-Gaara-S-s-an-Sh-shii…A-A-Are you a-a-alright?"

Hinata rubbed her windpipe and found bruises that would be unexplainable to anyone that asked and also she found deep cuts with little bits of gritty sand near and in them. It stung, it hurt, it throbbed with pain but even so with her voice sounding funny with a fractured, and thankfully unbroken, windpipe, she crawled toward the person who gave her this pain.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Gaara's scream sounded demonic and deep, trembling with fear, pain and the demon trying to lie to him but his heart telling him otherwise.

"Y-You s-still wear o-our r-r-rings…s-s-so y-y-ou…ha-haven't for-r-rgotten compl-le-le-tly."

His trembling hands released his throbbing cranium to outstretch in front of him, he realized that his skin was cracking and sand was dripping out of him like a leaking faucet. On his left ring finger was that shiny metal ring with the white swirls and blood caked in it.

"D-D-Don't y-y-ou r-r-eme-em-ber t-the s-s-pring fe-festival? Y-y-ou p-promised…"

Hinata started crying like a baby. Her tears made you instantly pity her and feel bad for her.

'_Great boy, now she's off guard and weaker…kill her now!_'

Something inside Gaara snapped slightly. It was the bridge that Shakaku built to hold back any memory of Hinata but now it broke and now he knew who she was…and it was painful in too many ways to name. His heart broke for the second time in his life since Yashamaru was murdered at his hands.

His sand lifted her off the ground as careful as he could. Friend…the name was unfamiliar to him and strange.

"Teach me…"

Hinata trembled, making some of the sand sift to the floor. A look of excruciating pain was evident in his eyes. The Shakaku growled unhappily in his head.

'_KILL HER BOY! I NEED HER BLOOD!_'

Gaara immediately starting squeezing her, about to break her leg but stopped himself. He was on the edge of insanity in-between a world he thought he knew where everyone loathed him and this new world where there was one measly, little girl who might possibly have feeling for him. He felt woozy, dizzy and sick to his stomach. His head and heart were on fire and pounding.

"T-T-Teach y-ou-u?"

His fingers traced the scar on his head. The Kanji. Hinata understood.

"H-h-how to-to…I'm n-n-ot sure I-if I c-c-an."

"YOU'RE GOING TO TEACH ME! STOP BEING SO GODDAM WEAK!"

Hinata trembled again. Then she nodded. She will teach Gaara love as best as she could and how to be a good person and a good friend. What choice did she have? Besides maybe if she did he'd be normal and happy again.

"H-Hai Gaara-S-san-S-shii I will d-d-o wh-what I c-can."

"Your stutter still annoys me…Hinata…"

He dropped her violently then started walking away.

"Get up. You will walk with me."

Hinata got up but slowly for all that dropping caused bruises and gashes. Her bones felt cracked and weak.

"HURRY UP!"

Hinata got up as fast as she could and limped alongside Gaara. This was the start of Hinata trying her very best to teach and change Gaara but would it be too late to transform his tarnished mind and take over while Shakaku held the reigns or would Hinata, with her shy, gentle nature, persevere over the demon that was locked away in her corrupted friend?


	7. A walk into the demons lair

Gaara and Hinata continued their trek towards Gaara's hotel. Gaara gave a sideways glance to Hinata and noticed her limping. His sand lifted her up to float aside him.

"You're holding us up. It's just a broken leg, stop being so pathetic. I bet you could walk and you just want people to feel bad for you."

He scoffed and kept walking. Hinata didn't like the feel of sandpapery sand chafing against her skin but she had no choice. The whole walk home Shakaku was raging inside Gaara.

'_What exactly are you planning here, boy? I want her blood but you seem to protect her. Do you really think she cares about you? SHE DOESN'T! Just like…your mother…your uncle…your siblings...everyone on this miserable planet hates you! Why do you want to keep her_?'

'_I have my reasons. She will be a fun plaything. A little slave. If she tries to run away then we can kill her. For now...she is ours. Besides if she stays alive we can take a little blood each day_.'

Gaara didn't mention that he thought Hinata might just hold the key to the love he only used for himself, f he even understood what it was and he didn't mention that he thought she could teach him these principals…whether she liked it or not. Still, Shakaku laughed menacingly, a slight purr of satisfaction came from his throat.

'_Very good boy. I love the way your twisted mind works. Very well, she will be our...as you call it, "play thing''_''

"W-W-Where are w-we g-g-oing Gaara-sa-an-s-shi?"

"Hn? You're coming home with me."

"K-Kahyah! G-G-Gaara I-I-I-I…"

"CEASE YOUR INFERNAL STUTTERING! YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK UNTIL IT IS CONTROLLED!"

Hinata closed her mouth and blushed lightly. Her family had called her the worst mistake in the History of Hyuga's because of her shy, timid, gentle nature and constant stuttering. Maybe she should be loud, out there and confident like Sakura…then maybe Naruto would notice her and like her more than a friend?

"H-Hai G-Gaara-San-Shii! Its j-j-ust I-I"

He gave her a heartless, malevolent glare that told her to just shut up until she could solve her stuttering problem. Thing was, she wanted to keep talking to Gaara but her shy stuttering got in the way and this Gaara wasn't the Gaara she knew…He had been completely raped by this demon inside him. Gaara sifted his sand from under Hinata and made her walk again.

"If you keep walking your leg will get stronger and resist the pain…soon all pain will numb."

Hinata nodded in affirmation and limped next to Gaara as fast as she could without further injuring her leg. She could become numb to pain…like Neji-nii-san and strong like her sister. They got to a hotel where they both attracted a lot of attention. The lady at the front desk kind of looked like Ten-Ten.

"Oh my! Are you okay m'am? You look like your limping."

Gaara cast her a deadly glance. "She's fine. Aren't you Hinata?"

"H-Hai G-g-gaara-san-shii!"

Thankfully they used the elevator to go to the top floor where they had a very nice room that had yellow walls, floral print curtains, white and brown sheets, fluffed up pillows with tassels and a white rug with flowers.

In the room was Temari and Kankuro, eating some takeout. They turned slowly to see not just their brother but a familiar face. They knew it was her anyone would for even though she carried the distinct hair and eyes of a Hyuga her facial construction and hairstyle were too similar to pass by and say she was someone else.

"Hinata? That you? Whoa it's been a good few years. What are you doing here?"

"G-Gaara b-b-rought me."

All eyes were on Gaara. Their little brother brought home a girl? Impossible! There must be something wrong, they both thought.

Kankuro got up and ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Heya squirt! You've grown! Look how cute you've gotten."

Hinata blushed terribly red then looked away. She heard a slight animalistic growl from Gaara.

"Don't touch her."

Kankuro slowly took his hand from Hinata to his pocket.

"Well…um…Why are you here, Hn?"

"G-G-Gaara…"

"What does it matter? She's here now and she's staying."

"For how long?" This was Temari asking, standing up near the dinner table.

"As long as I want her to. Now leave us be. Come Hinata."

"H-Hai G-g-gaara-s-s-an-sh-shi…b-b-ut c-can I eat first…"

Gaara looked back at her menacingly then to his siblings.

"Feed her but I expect her to be well fed and back in my possession when I call for her. Understood?"

They shuddered internally but nodded. His deathly stare was shooting daggers into their cores. He stalked away to his room with a heavy aura of evil around him and the scent of death and blood lingering on his skin and in his sand.

"Well Hinata we did order some food for Gaara but it seems he'll be skipping dinner…again. So you can have it."

"A-Arigato T-Temari-san-shii!"

"What did we tell you last time about the formalities, hn? Don't call me that. I'm just Temari and I don't wanna hear otherwise."

"B-But…"  
"NO BUTS! The only buts around here is the ass kissing we do for our little brother. "

"I'm gunna laugh when he hears you and tears your arms off."

"Wh-what happened to G-G-Gaara h-he seems so…"

"Demonic? Evil? Murderous?"

"Coldhearted? Black hearted? No hearted?"

"Uh…w-well….w-why?"

"It's a long story I guess but do you know about Gaara's demon?"

Hinata sat down and began to slowly eat her food. It tasted delicious not like any take out, two-bit, fake Chinese, grease trap food she ever had. This was cuisine. Gaara's family must be loaded.

"Y-Y-Yeah I Heard s-s-s-omebody t-talk about it."

"Well basically it's all his fault. Messed with his mind you know. But you didn't hear it from us okay?"

Hinata looked up at Kankuro and smiled lightly then nodded. She felt like Gaara was staring at her right now or like he knew what was happening anyways. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad…hopefully. After finishing eating only a little bit she decided to sit there and rest until Gaara called for her.

"T-T-Thank you for d-d-inner Kankuro and Temari s-s-an…I mean…s-s-sorry."

"You know…you stutter a lot."

"H-H-hai…I Know Kankuro…G-Gaara hates it."

"What else is new? He hates everything cute."

Again Hinata turned pinkish red and buried her face in her arms. It wasn't everyday somebody called her cute especially not anymore.

"Look at her blush! Kawaii!"

Suddenly a bellow, like a beast, boomed from Gaara's room.

"HINAATAAA!"

"I'd hate to be you…"

Hinata nodded and limped away. They all saw her limp but what could they do? Kankuro felt bad for the girl.

"I heard that Gaara actually got hit at the exams."

"What? You're kidding me! How could he get hit at all?"

"This guy Rock lee was able to penetrate the sand shield."

"How…what…who? Well…Okay then. That's news to me. So what are we gunna do about this Hinata girl?"

"Well looks like she'll be staying for a while. We'll just have to wait and see. But I can already tell we are gunna be doing a hell of a lot of work…especially to keep this on the low."

"Yeah…her family will be looking for her," Temari sighed. "Oh well…"

Temari grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge and drank it down. She looked outside as she imagined a scene from an American movie she watched. A giant Shakaku formed Gaara raging the town of Konoha, Konoha in flames, blood raining from the sky and in the Shakaku's claws a limp Hinata.

Hinata opened the door to Gaara's room and found him sitting in a chair, drumming his fingers impatiently on the edge. A dark shadow of malice passed his face and a twinkle of blood thirsty evil was in his eyes.

"You're late."

"I-I-I w-w-went a-as f-fast a-a…"

"SILENCE THAT INFERNAL STAMMERING!"

His sand whipped out and lashed her across the face sending her to the floor. She started coughing up blood which aroused Gaara to no end. That delicious blood coming out of her mouth…if that was the source as of prior then; peradventure he might explore sed area.

He roughly grabbed the side of her jaw and lifted her up. He smirked at her lips, which were stained the color red. Like a geisha. Like a little porcelain doll. He licked her lips then bit them roughly then sent her flying back down to the ground.

"Your skin reeks of sweat and dirt. TEMARI!"

Temari entered the room with a heavy sigh. She was obviously getting ready for bed with her toothbrush in hand and pajamas on, her hair was wild and out.

"Hai Gaara-oni-san?"

"Take her to get a bath she reeks and scrub her down. Then get her some clean clothes and have her back her when I call her…or else you know the consequences."

Temari put her hand on her hip and sighed. She picked up Hinata and carried her to the bathroom.

"Take off your clothes."

"W-W-W-HAT!"

Temari shook her head in dismay then pinched the bridge of her nose. She took one look at the tomato-faced Hinata and snickered. She began to pull off the clothing of the trembling girl. This girl was hiding a very nice form underneath her clothes and for a girl at thirteen she was already developing curves and had medium sized breast.

Temari placed the young, china doll girl in the tub that she had filled with warm water. She began first with washing the girls matted hair that was dirty and smelled of sweat.

"Sorry about the discomfort but we both have no choice in this. But hey, I always wanted a little sister!"

She scrubbed the shampoo through the indigo hair then conditioned it. While the conditioner sat there for a while she gently scrubbed Hinata's body.

"Sorry about the little brother…I see he hasn't been too gentle on you. I figured as much. I will try healing you up before sending you back into his…lair."

After Hinata's body smelled fine and was clean, Temari washed her hair then towel dried the little Hyuga. Temari left to find some clothes for the girl but Hinata felt uneasy being left alone. She felt some one was watching her. Indeed it was true. Gaara created an eye from his sand and was watching Hinata and found himself in a curious predicament.

His pants had tightened and he had no clue why. He huffed in aggravation as his heart beat faster than he could imagine. His eyes engulfing the image of the naked form of Hinata sitting there. H noticed her slender legs, her small curves, those lovely round… what were they called again? Whatever they were they were beautiful.

She looked positively soft like a fresh new sheet, like a bunny, like driven snow. This sudden hardness was uncomfortable and he knew the source but yet he did not tear his eyes away from it.

'_Look at her boy, look at that skin. I bet it's softer than you can ever imagine. Imagine piercing in and tasting that rich sweet blood, pouring in our mouths. Just a bite…she wouldn't mind. Isn't she our little plaything? If she disobeys we kill her_.'

Gaara was salivating at the thought. He could still taste the blood that he licked off her lips. Those lips were cold and soft against his wet tongue. Sweet, savory, liquidy, warm blood. He licked his lips. Suddenly Temari appeared in his line of vision and he decided not to watch Hinata anymore.

Temari dressed Hinata in a pair of pajamas she really didn't like anymore. They were pink with little bunnies and flowers on them and came with bunny slippers.

"A-a-a-arigato Te-te-mari!"

"No problem nii-chan."

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. She liked Temari and Kankuro; they were always so kind to her in their own ways but Gaara…She wished he was kinder and not so violent and demanding. She touched her lips and remembered how Gaara licked and bit them. She wanted Naruto to be her first kiss but would Naruto ever want her? Gaara had pecked her long ago but it didn't matter she wanted a real kiss with a boy not a child. She blushed ever so lightly then limped back to Gaara's room.

He was leaning up against a wall, still dressed with his gourd on. His look was daunting and haunting at the same time. He gestured to the bed and she crawled in it. He pulled up the covers over her then tilted her head one way, exposing her neck.

With force he bit into her neck. Hinata gasped in pain, her body arched and salty tears stung her eyes. His extremely sharp teeth pierced into her supple, pale flesh until it bled. At first it hurt like hell, feeling like two knives cutting holes into her neck but then the pain numbed and her gasps and cries turned to soft moans. She could hear Gaara's animalistic growls and noisy sucking at her neck, drawing in her blood, her life essence, the very thing that tainted the Hyuga name.

Gaara finally let go after letting his wide, wet tongue languidly stroke over the holes he had made into her flesh. Her blood was even sweeter and richer when it was from her beating, breathing body, but here he was in this predicament again where the part of him that separated male from female stood at attention. He decided to ask Kankuro tomorrow but leave it for tonight. He looked over at Hinata who was breathing peacefully.

'_She sleeps like angels die_,' he thought to himself.

She wasn't sleeping she was just sitting there, in shock. She was also looking at the moon. The moon reminded her of her clan's eyes. She wondered if they were looking for her…if they even missed her. In her heart she felt like they didn't even care. Maybe it was best she stayed here. Even though Gaara was violent at times she could see parts of the child he was in his eyes he just had to let that demon not control him and even though she was being beat up, she was being noticed and needed and Temari and Kankuro were more like family than her real family was.

These were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. An angel in the den of a demon.


	8. The predicament

Hinata was still asleep when Gaara left to talk to his brother about the incident last night. He found his brother leaning up against the wall, in his boxers, eating some chips. Gaara stood next to him.

"Kankuro, I need your help."

"Hn? Um sure…what do you need?"

"Last night I decided to spy on Hinata and saw her naked. It did…strange things to me."

Kankuro almost choked on his chips with laughter. He knew exactly what these strange things were and what it was called.

"What's so goddamn funny?"

"I just knew one day this would happen. I guess it's time for...the talk and I'd be the best one to give you it since of my expertise in that area."

Gaara had no clue what his brother was talking about but guessed he would soon find out. Kankuro led him to the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

"Alright let's talk about the birds and the bees little bro."

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah whatever…do you want to learn or don't you?"

"Ugh, Whatever. Go ahead."

"Alright. Let's see. A woman and a man really love each other a lot so to prove their love they do this thing called sex, okay?"

"Love?"

"Right….this is going to be a long day."

Kankuro ran his fingers through his brown hair. He looked like his father's clone except younger. Where to begin with this guy? He didn't know what love was so how would he know what making love was?

"Hmm…love is….love is…"

At that moment Temari started laughing. It appeared that she was standing there the whole time. In her white pajama shirt and capris with her hair all wild and out she stood there doubled over in laughter.

"You guys are a riot! Move over Kankuro let the pro show you how it's done."

"Pro? What do you know about sex?"

"Sex? I thought we were talking about love. Love is something I know about?"  
"Pffft! When's the last time you had a boyfriend, the dinosaur age? You probably have cobwebs in-between your legs!"

Temari grabbed her fan and bashed Kankuro on his head until a giant bumped form and he fell on the floor.

"Jerk! Now Gaara if you want to know about Romance and passion I'm that girl! You like somebody Gaara?"

"I have no idea. I just need to know what I'm feeling."

"Hn? Explain."

Kankuro, using the table as leverage, got up and rubbed the bump on his head.

"Kami Temari, did you have to hit so hard? Gaara saw Hinata naked last night and well….little Gaara stood up."

"Oh? Oh…OH!"

"Little Gaara?"

"Well then that's simple. You desire Hinata…sexually. I suppose that means you don't love her…right?"

"I…don't know…what...love...is and what is sex?"

"Good lord what have you been telling him Kankuro?"

"Me? All this talk of romance and shit when Gaara is simply just turned on."

"There's more to it than that, Kankuro."

"This doesn't concern you Temari. Go back to making out with your magazine boyfriends."

"Why you son of a-"

"SILENCE!"

They both turned to see Gaara completely enraged and grabbing his ears, trying to block out the noise. A vein in his temple was throbbing.

"Your both insolent and of no help to me. I'll seek advice elsewhere."

He stomped off to his room, brooding. Temari and Kankuro continued their bickering each of them blaming the other for Gaara's anger. Gaara slammed the door, thus awaking a sleeping Hinata.

"Hn? G-Goodm-morning G-Gaara-s-san-shi."

"Hinata…what is love?"

"Hn? Oh L-Love. L-Love is s-s-pecial. It's a warm f-feeling y-you g-get inside your h-heart," She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She pretended like she was brave enough to speak without stuttering. She told herself she could do it, "It's not s-something you s-see it's something you feel for someone s-special. F-Family, friends, lovers. You have to care a-about the person a lot and w-want to protect them and h-hold them."

Gaara looked up toward the sun that was the very soul of where he lived. Love was a special feeling in your heart? You have to care and protect those you love?

"And a lover is?"

"A-a g-girlfriend, a wife, a s-significant other. S-someone you k-k-iss, h-hold hands with, p-protect, l-love, h-hold, c-caress. Ss-she or h-he is yours and o-only yours f-forever."

"Just mine? Forever…No…escape? Mine to claim…Mien to do whatever I wish with…"

"Y-Yeah….Sort o-of."

"Our mate."

His voice had become deeper and sinister sounding. It didn't even sound like Gaara's voice, in fact it wasn't, it was Shakaku's. Hinata tapped Gaara on his shoulder.

"I-I w-w-ant you to teach me…H-How to become t-tough and f-f-ight b-better."

"Hn? Only if you swear to never run away. You must stay by my side forever."

"Ah...but m-my f-f-amily."

"Forget about them."

Perhaps he was right. It had been a whole day and not a single search party? Maybe they didn't care about her. They never did anyways. Always calling her weak and a disgrace. If she trained hard with Gaara maybe she could be strong and prove to them she was something. Then Naruto would like her and everyone would see she wasn't a frail little doe. She could also teach Gaara compassion and love along the way. The decision on whether to stay or go was obvious.

"H-Hai Gaara-san-shi…I mean…Gaara Senpai!"

So Hinata would become both a pupil and a teacher, as would Gaara. Her captor, her friend, and her sensei…his prey and maybe even…something more.


	9. Where's Hinata?

Kiba and Shino met up at the training grounds and noticed Hinata wasn't there. They hadn't heard or seen from her either but they had planned to all meet here and it was unlike her to be late.

"Hey you seen Hinata, Shino?"

Shino looked around then shook his head no.

"Huh…it's not like her to miss a training day. Wonder where she could have gone off to."

Shino merely shrugged then looked toward Neji.

"Good Idea Shino let's ask Neji, him and Hinata are cousins."

Kiba, with Akamaru in his jacket, and Shino, walked toward Neji ad his team. His team consisted of Rock Lee, himself and Ten-Ten with their sensei Guy.

"Hey Neji, you seen Hinata around anywhere? She hasn't shown up yet and I know you guys like live together so have you seen her?"

Neji glanced at Kiba then looked away. He looked very stoic.

"Do I look like my cousin's keeper? I have no clue where she is nor do I care, honestly. She's a nuisance, a stain on the Hyuga name. Worthless…pathetic…des-"

At the moment where Neji was most likely going to call Hinata despicable an unforeseen force hit his face. The force was Kiba's balled fist up against Neji's cheek, knocking the wind out of him slightly. It had momentarily caught him off guard which is a shame because most Hyuga's can predict movement.

Kiba was trembling with anger, seething fury located in his eyes as well as forming tears. Behind the dark sunglasses Shino's eyes were round. Kiba was not one to screw with at all; the Inuzuka's were all like that. Fierce and loyal.

"What the hell Neji! How can you say that about your own flesh and blood! Especially Hinata! She is none of those things! She watches you train ever damn day in hopes to become like you, to shine in your eyes and here you are throwing her name in the dirt! You are the one who is not worthy! Hinata is amazing,, and good, and kind! How could you say that about her?! If you'd get o your fucking high horse you'd see how hard she tries, how much blood she sheds for you! The hell with you Neji….Your not even worth my time…"

By then a large crowd had gathered around the shocked Neji and the furious Kiba to gasp and awe at the scene.

Kiba started to walk away, a crowd parted like the red sea for him and Shino. Somebody tapped his shoulder and he looked around to see Naruto's team.

"We'll help you look for Hinata."

"Yeah, Hinata's our friend too! BELIEVE IT!"

Kiba smiled warmly as more people began to join, Ino's team, and surprisingly even Ten-Ten, Lee and Guy. Neji stood where he had been hit, still absorbing it all in.

"Your right Kiba. Neji should care more about his cousin then his reputation," agreed Ten-Ten

"We don't know Hinata that well, but she's a youthful girl and we'd love to help," Said Lee with enthusiasm, giving a thumbs up.

"We should start at where we last saw her," Offered Kakashi, "Which was dashing out of the hospital."

"WHAT!? We told her not to go…ugh she didn't listen to us. She could be hurt."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose! We should ask around the neighborhoods!" suggested Sakura.

"And make flyers!"

This came from Ino, Sakura's arch enemy; she was a pretty girl with light blonde hair and even though in the past she and Sakura were friends things had come between them, like their mutual crush, Sasuke. But in this moment Sakura decided to tie loose ends and smile.

"I agree."

Of course everyone was shocked that the two foes weren't yelling each other's heads off, even Ino herself was shocked but she understood and smiled.

The big search for Hinata began, making posters and flyers, searching the forest and Konoha for the girl. The search dragged on all night where people went home, exhausted, but promised to do as much as they could when they could. Only a half of Konoha was searched and it seemed impossible to search every nook and cranny, but Kiba was determined to find his friend.

Shino leaned up against a tree and looked asleep but really wasn't. Kiba touched a picture of Hinata that was nailed onto another tree. Sure it was a drawn picture but it's the best they could do. Big opal eyes, peach colored skin, indigo hair, little pink circles on her cheeks for blush.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll find you. I won't rest until we do."

He sighed then looked around, saw what he thought was a sleeping Shino, then looked back at the picture and tenderly kissed it.

'Kami be with you, wherever you are, my Hina-chan.'

Shino smiled behind his flipped collar. He always guessed that Kiba had a little crush on their teammate ever since they were kids. Shino leaned back and finally drifted off to sleep while Kiba lay down on his back and looked up at the sky. Before his eyes closed he swore he could feel Hinata's presence was near, very near and that somewhere in Konoha she was looking out into the same starlit sky, wondering if anyone was asking, "Where is Hinata?"

His eyes closed with only Hinata on his mind. That night he had a terrible dream. Hinata was dressed beautifully in a fine gown of pearls, gems, flowers and lace with a crown atop her head and flowers intertwined in her hair. Her lips were painted a light pink and she had on a lilac eye shadow and long gloves upon her hands.

Though Hinata was a radiant sight she was in a cage, looking miserable and sad. Kiba, dressed in a dashing suit and tie with a single blue rose in his pocket, rushed forward and unlocked her. Suddenly, a strange, horrid looking monster with fangs dripping with saliva busted through the scene and pinned Kiba down. It chuckled sinisterly and looked at him.

"She's ours boy. Her blood is only for us," It said wickedly.

It lifted up Hinata in his claws and bit into her body. Blood stained her beautiful skin and dress turning it all red. Her blood slid down his fangs and claws. It dropped her lifeless body to the floor. Suddenly the monster started cracking and pieces of its shattered skin lay everywhere. It was like watching a ceramic pot breaking.

The only thing left in its wake was a naked body. The body was trembling; it was then that Kiba realized it was sobbing. The deep, somber voice rumbled out of the body.

"What have I done? What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

Kiba struggled to see the face of this naked body until he could finally make out the features. Its lips were tainted with Hinata's blood as were his hands; which were covering a good majority of his face. The hands moved slowly down the face and the face turned to Kiba. The narrow, aqua eyes, rimmed with black, the red hair, the kanji…it could only be….

"GAARA!"

In the hotel Hinata woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had the worst dream ever. She panted and looked toward Gaara who looked at her.

"Yes? You yelled my name?"

"N-N-Nothing…Just…Oh n-never mind."

"Good. Now get back to sleep for tomorrow we train."

Hinata rolled over and tried to close her eyes but her dream has scared her and on top of that she could have sworn she heard Kiba not too far away.

In the woods Kiba had just screamed out "GAARA!" woke up in a cold sweat and was panting. He woke up Shino who tilted one eyebrow up.

"Nothing…just a really….really bad dream."

He rolled over and tried to shake it off but was that…could it be he just heard Hinata scream Gaara too?


	10. A mask of lies

_ Every family has their dirty little secrets, things they try to hide. Hinata is ours. She is the rotten apple that hangs upon our family tree. Tarnished in every way. Our tree is strongly rooted and many shiny green apples hang yet there is Hinata, red and sweet. Not like the bitter, tart apples we Hyuga's are. She has always been that way since I can remember. Too kind, too delicate, so small and so weak. Like a porcelain doll. I see posters of her, apparently she is missing. I don't care, its most likely for the best for the Hyuga family. That Inuzuka kid struck my face, insolent son of a bitch…literally. One day I'll get even._

_ -Neji._

Neji rolled up the scroll and locked it away. These were his memoirs, his journal entries, and his diary if you will. He went into the forest only be greeted by a poorly drawn picture of his cousin. He took his Kunai and stabbed it in the face of the picture. Little tremors of pain riddled his inner self.

"Damn you! I hate you! And yet…You torment me so!"

He hurriedly wiped away the salty tears that formed in his eyes. It would damage his image as a Hyuga and a man if anyone saw, so once again he let his pride sit there in his throat without swallowing it. He looked up at the stabbed picture and realized it looked like it was bleeding because of the sap running out of the tree and onto the paper. His little cousin, always so sweet and shy and well-mannered. A perfect example of a polished Hyuga on the outside but once you knew her she wasn't what she seemed. Too timid, too weak, too breakable like a clay pot. Hinata wasn't heiress material, at least not in this household, not in their pupiless eyes.

He removed the Kunai with great ease and swiftness then cleaned off the sap. His eyes met the picture once again and then his hands met the paper. His fingertips drummed along the surface of the now sticky paper.

"Damn you Hinata! Why did you have to go and run away like the idiot you are!? Why must you be so weak and trembling like a kicked puppy in a corner? Why do you make me feel conflicting feelings of love and hate? Admiration and disgrace? Why must you be the cure and the poison? To hell with you! I wish you would go die already and stop haunting me!"

He punched the picture and began to cry again. His pride didn't let the tears go very far. He regained composure and sighed.

'I will look for you. As unfitting as it is to whom I am, what I've become, I will find you. I will let Hiashi-oji-san take care of you in his own ways.'

Neji went off leaping from tree to tree with his Byakugan activated. He remembered something he had told his cousin not too long ago.

"Neji-nii-san why does that man act so grouchy?"

"He's old."

"A lot of people are old and don't act like that."

"A lot of people aren't him. Maybe he's really a nice guy and can't show it because something happened to him, maybe he feels like he has to act that way because his true nature is even worse. A lot of people do that, they don a mask to hide who they truly are. Now quit bothering me Hinata, I'm busy."

"Hai Neji-nii-san!"

Back then Hinata was still a nuisance but she didn't stutter like a broken record. It was about two years ago, back when Neji was starting to turn very much like Hiashi, a little before the hard-core training for Hinata started, before Hanabi was old enough to overpower her sister, before everything it seemed. Now, in the present, Neji was off to find his cousin, unbeknownst to everyone, and now he realized he too wore a mask to prevent Hinata to know he truly cared about her, despite all his stubbornness, pride, anger and discontent, and to put on a this guise so he was the best contender to pass on the blood line, and all his friends thought he was steely and frozen to the core and he was but deep down he could get scared and nervous and even worried about his teammates.

Neji's mask was forever glued to his face until it became his face an nobody could differ between the masked Neji and the real Neji, they were one and until Neji swallowed his mass of pride it would always and forever be there on his face, apparent only to him.


	11. Gaara Sensei

Hinata was rudely awakened by Gaara very early in the morning. He rolled her off the bed and let her hit the floor with a thud. Her whole body awoke with a shock and sudden numbness everywhere.

"Get up. It's time to train."

Hinata rubbed her aching body and sore head, which was now throbbing with a splitting headache. She nodded, got up and started to dress herself in the bathroom. She found some gauze in there and wrapped her hands and knuckles with it then looked in the mirror.

Finally! She was going to train with Gaara and become stronger and prove herself. Gaara seemed apt to training her well enough but she expected nothing but brutality, but she was used to it. She came out, fully prepared to shed blood in the name of respect and acknowledgement, following Gaara far away into the Konoha forest.

The place they went to was an open field in the forest with a lake, a perfect place for training. Gaara stood at ready and struck Hinata with his sand. She was blasted off her feet and propelled backwards.

"Lesson one; always be on guard. Be ready at all times you never know when an enemy is going to attack."

Hinata struggled to get up; she was still numb, weak and sore from Gaara's harsh and violent behavior yesterday and on top of that her stomach was empty, Gaara hadn't allowed her to eat he said food would slow her down. While Hinata was struggling to get up Gaara lashed out his sand again, tossing her about the trees.

"Lesson two; your opponent will not wait for you to regain consciousness or health they will strike at any moment especially when one is weak."

Gaara grabbed Hinata with his sand and effortlessly flung her into the lake then flung her back onto the ground.

"Lesson three; be agile and quick but always be quicker than your opponent."

Hinata tried again to get up and just when she was on her feet Gaara took that moment to create a rising tidal wave of sand. It rose up behind him, ready to consume Hinata.

"Lesson four; expect the unexpected but also be able to predict the next movements of our opponent but don't simply fall back on just what you predict."

The sand tidal wave crashed over Hinata, burying her up to her neck in sand. The sand was thick and hot and smelled like blood all around her; it was difficult to escape it all.

"Lesson five; Pace yourself. use whatever resources, chakra's you have but don't use them too much or too fast, reserve them until the last moment so as not to tire yourself."

The sand sifted around Hinata and swooped back into Gaara's gourd. He looked down upon the bruised and bloody Hinata.

"Lesson Six; your opponent will be predicting your moves too, surprise them."

He roughly picked her up and flung her well across the other side of the lake. In about a minute Gaara was standing next to the ragdoll that was Hinata.

"Lesson seven; never let the enemy know your weakness for they will use it against you and if the enemy finds out you must find his or hers as well."

His sand whipped out of his gourd and picked up Hinata by her leg. She was suspended upside down in front of him.

"Last lesson, lesson eight; while you must attack to survive you must also defend what's most important."

Hinata opened her eyes slowly because of the extreme pain she was in. Gaara looked straight into them and saw something familiar. He saw a yearning to belong, need of love, need to be recognized, appreciated, needed, wanted, a feeling of hopelessness, despair, anger, fear, and in her eyes was a slight emptiness, a need to be filled…complete…whole.

Gaara's eyes widened, her eyes were like his eyes. Thos deep feelings that lay dormant in his heart that even he not dare confess, the feelings he swore he never had or needed because of what the Shakaku told him.

"You eyes…"

He shook the thought out of his head and dropped her on the ground. He walked around the lake to the other side, his mind was a puzzle of thoughts he simply couldn't piece into one picture.

'_What's the matter with you boy? You could of easily killed her! She is like a puny grape we can easily squish between our fingers. KILL HER BOY SHE'S RIGHT THERE_!'

Gaara looked behind him to see a struggling Hinata. He was split between killing her right there and actually helping her up. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he didn't know what was right. Everything was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Hurry up back there!"

Hinata tilted her head up toward Gaara. She was still so weak but she had learned so much. She would always remember his lessons and next time they sparred she would actually hit him. Gaara was tough but Hinata had a tough hide; after all that she went through she should. She limped as fast as she could, trying to walk off and block out the pain. She began breathing hard because of the struggle to keep at a normal speed with such a weak frame and blood drizzled out of her mouth.

Gaara turned around again and saw that nectar that was Hinata's blood coming out of her rose bud lips. His pupils dilated and the whites of his eyes trembled. He rushed over to her and pounced on her, savage with the need for her blood. Hinata looked up at Gaara with fear, her eyes rounder than dinner plates. She felt his hangs grab the sides of her cheek; she felt his warm lips upon her surprisingly cold ones, she felt his tongue enter her mouth and scoop out every drop of blood in her, going deep down her throat, she felt it all but she didn't move.

IT was too much shock for her to handle and her pale skin went redder than a newly lit fire. Gaara bit the corners of her lips then got up and left, licking his lips. He wasn't totally satisfied, neither was Shakaku but something told Gaara to stop.

When Hinata was pulled back to earth she realized Gaara just swiped the kiss lingering on her lips, the kiss meant for Naruto, her first real kiss with a boy, Gaara stole her dreams and hopes to ever be kissed by the one she loved. It seemed Gaara stole everything and gave nothing in return.

When they got to the Hotel Temari and Kankuro noticed how beat up Hinata was and they also noticed her looking very depressed and zombie-like.

"Hey Kiddo we made some maruchan, want some? I don't think you ate this morning."

She looked up at the bowl of delicious ramen. Ramen. Naruto liked ramen. In fact, it was his favorite food. Hinata started to cry, cry all the tears she had been holding back for so long, cry like nobody was there, cry like she had just lost someone important.

"Hey don't cry now! If you don't like Ramen we can make you something else. No need for the fuss!"

"Kankuro is right. What cha crying for anyways? I Know it's not because the ramen."

Hinata looked up, drying her eyes. She stuttered but not with shyness with the heaving sobs and hiccups that came with her discontent. She sniffled and sighed then asked for some tea when she could finally stop stuttering. Temari made a cinnamon chai tea that her mother always made to calm her down.

"Here you go. Now, what's all the crying about, Hn? It's Gaara isn't it?"

"Hush Temari, he'll hear you."

"Whatever. He probably already did hear me."

"Yeah with that big, loud mouth of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing…it's just that you have a big fish mouth."

"Why I oughta…."

"Please…no more fighting."

They turned their attention to the small Hinata sipping her tea. She looked dead, all pale and sickly with her hair matted with blood and sweat.

"Damnit Gaara…What did he do to you?"

"Hey I don't wanna go from the three sand siblings to the two sand siblings so would you shut the hell up!"

"Aww Kankuro You do care!"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "No. It's just woman belong in the kitchen and with you gone we'd all starve."

Temari gritted her teeth and whacked Kankuro to the other side of the room with her gigantic fan.

"Now, tell Aunty Temari what happened. Gaara beat the crap out of you?"

"It's not that...I c-can take t-that…"

"Hn? Then what?"

Hinata was silent. Should she tell Temari? Would she care? She didn't want any more fighting. She hated violence.

"Look if you don't want to tell me whatever, I don't care. But just know, there's nothing we or you can do to stop him or fix him or change anything he does. There's no point in even trying to crack through his tough turtle shell. I suggest you leave Konoha, go somewhere where he can't find you because he will never stop treating you like the lower life-form he thinks you are."

Temari putt he ramen in front of Hinata and smiled as she walked into her room. Kankuro finally regained consciousness and rubbed the massive lump on his head.

"Ahh…What happened?"

Hinata smiled ever so lightly and looked toward Gaara's room. There was no chance at fixing him or changing him…nothing they could do…no point in trying. That's what Temari-san-shii said but did she know? Hinata was not one to ever give up or back down. The way Gaara acted wasn't because he was pure evil but it was because he didn't understand. What he needed what a purpose in life.

After sipping her tea and eating the ramen she walked, with unasked aid from Kankuro, to Gaara's room. Gaara was looking out the window; he seemed to be sneering down at the happy children playing.

"How dare they."

"Huh?"

"How dare they smile and be happy. Their insignificant lives have just started. What have they got to be happy about? There is nothing on this world to be happy about. All that lies is misery and death. Beautiful sweet death, a relief from this disgusting planet and the turmoil it brings and the wretched weaklings that crawl amongst it. Why do they smile? They have no right or reason."

"Y-Y-You w-w-ere them o-once. Y-You s-s-miled once. Y-You w-were h-happy once. W-what was y-y-our r-reason?"

"Foolish ignorance and naivety. I didn't know what a cold, cruel world this was but I was awoken to it. There is no such thing you people call 'true love' or 'happiness'. Only depression."

"G-G-Gaara-semp-p-ai, e-everyone h-has a r-reason f-for e-e-xistence, a r-reason t-they k-k-keep moving o-on in l-life d-despite the t-trouble. N-Naruto's is b-b-becoming t-the Hokage."

The thought of Naruto hurt her heart. Would she ever seen her crush again? Did she make the right choice in staying here? Was she, in fact, foolish like everyone said? Even so, where was her family? Why hadn't she heard of any search? Did they honestly not care? What about her friends, did they care?

"Reason for existence?"

"H-Hai! It k-keeps them h-happy. T-the whole w-w-orld isn't corrupt and a-a-a-weful like y-y-ou t-think. O-Only s-sometimes."

"You know, you should really control your stutter, it irritates me."

Hinata put her foot down. Enough was enough.

"Gaara w-we are friends, h-hai?"

"I don't know. I've never had any before. I don't know what to do with one."

"I'll t-teach you. Friends don't t-treat friends like this. They don't hurt them or b-bash them o-or call them names. If a friend has a-a f-flaw then the other t-tries t-to f-fix it and h-help not b-belittle. Friends stick together t-to the e-end forever. Always having e-each other back. Always p-protecting and caring for t-them. Friends l-love each other."

"So if we're friends…that means I have to protect you and be kind to you and…love you?"

'_Don't listen to her boy! She's planting seeds of lies in you. You know nobody cares about a scrawny nobody like you_!'

He held the sides of his head and started convulsing slightly.

"G-Gaara?"

He looked back at her, one eye twitching, mouth slightly foaming.

"Don't you understand? I can't love, especially when nobody loves me!"

"I l-love y-you Gaara, as a f-friend."

"How could you? Part of me wants to kill you and has tried numerous times. How can you love the monster I am?!"

"I don't s-s-ee a m-monster."

"How can you not see it? I'm a hideous beast!"

A part of him started to form into the demon Shakaku. One half of his face was Gaara and one had was a distorted, devious raccoon demon with golden eyes set into black instead of white. His fangs were monstrous and dripping with foam and saliva.

Hinata could of screamed and fainted, she thought she was going to but she mustered up all her courage to touch Gaara's Shakaku side. The tough of her soft skin against the rocky roughness of the Shakaku's skin was more than Gaara could bear. She was so gentle and showed such kindness.

"I s-s-s-see no m-monster. O-only a p-poor boy c-controlled b-by one. H-He needs to l-let Gaara go."

"I'LL NEVER LET HIM GO! YOU CAN'T STOP ME GIRL! WE WILL KILL YOU AND DRINK YOUR DELICIOUS BLOOD THAT WE CRAVE SO DEARLY! YOU THINK YOUR NOTHING NOW? WAIT TILL YOUR DEAD!"

Hinata trembled but swallowed all fear. Now was time to put her courage to the test. She hugged the half demon-half Gaara creation and whispered something in its ear.

"Y-You c-c-an control it Gaara. F-find y-your purpose. F-f-ind the means to l-love and y-you can do it."

"I need help. Help me Hinata."

His voice was cracking and somewhere between Shakaku and Gaara's voice. It sounded desperate like a child in trouble and like a mother a maternal instinct in Hinata switched on as she decided once and for all what to do.

"I w-will h-help you. B-Be my f-friend Gaara, not my e-e-enemy."

She looked directly in his eyes, one was Gaara's signature aqua eyes and the other was the deathly poisonous glare of Shakaku's golden and orange eyes. She took his hand, uncorrupted by the Shakaku, completely normal yet convulsing.

Gaara's whole form started convulsing and all that could be heard was Shakaku screaming in anger as Gaara's body fell to the ground. Hinata gasped as she saw sand falling from one side of him, his skin cracking. He reached out to her neck, about to grab it then let his hand fall. Normal Gaara was back, tired, weak and full of questions but he was back.

"How…How did you do that? You controlled Shakaku just with words. How? I've never been able to. What force did you have that I don't?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled very gently. She answered Gaara's question with perfection, no stuttering at all.

"Love, Gaara. Love."


	12. A war between hate and love

Gaara was confounded. How can one simple girl put away the Shakaku? He sat in a corner with his hands in his hair wondering how and why.

'_She's too powerful, boy we must rid of her before she destroys us. You know very well she doesn't really care. It was just a lie so she wouldn't get killed. She values her puny little life more than any affection she allegedly has. Give it up boy_.'

'But…she, she seemed like…'

'Forget about what she SEEMED like. We both know she doesn't care. If you don't believe me, ask her yourself.'

Gaara got up and walked in his bedroom. There she was a tiny shell of a doll that was Hinata, her body moving up and down as she slept. How could this little girl simply just put the Shakaku to sleep merely with her stuttering words? It was unheard of, unfathomable, and curious.

'_Quick boy, while she is asleep. KILL HER! Drain her of all that succulent blood. I crave it boy. I need it. WE NEED IT_!'

Hinata rolled over just as Gaara was struggling as he found his hand coming together, at the ready to make quick hand signs to finish to heiress off. Her baby face was in peace and slivers of light wiggled their way onto her face and threaded into her hair. Her light breathing accompanied with her gentle appearance was something to look at. To Gaara she looked like that princess from that story he had heard Kankuro talk about. He often called Temari it, only joking around of course.

Sleeping Beauty was her name. Gaara didn't remember inquiring much further about it only that he knew she was a princess that was forever asleep, her beauty preserved for all time. Hinata shuffled a little and a small whisper escaped her little lips.

"…Gaara…"

She said it so warmly and almost like she needed him. Gaara's heart, the one he swore he didn't have, started aching. Shakaku squeezed his brain and pierced his inner self with screams and lies.

'_What are you doing boy?! She is an easy kill, so why is she still alive? KILL HER DAMNIT_!'

Gaara reached out to Hinata. Shakaku egged him on to rip her skin off and drain her of all her vital blood. His hand touched her skin, reeled back slightly at the feel, then continued to touch. His curious hand rubbed on her cheek.

'She's so soft.'

'_The easier to rip apart and murder, my boy. Imagine that soft skin under our teeth again and how arousing it will feel as her blood rushed past our teeth and slithered like a snake down our throat. Remember boy?'_

Gaara trembled with want. Her blood and her skin brought him to a new level of enthrallment. It was his drug, he was addicted and wanted more like a crazed addict. He licked his lips with hunger. His hand moved down letting his thumb trace her lips. He remembered that blood, how metallic and sweet with a strange tang that made it addicting. Her light breath touched his palm and made him shiver as light as her breath.

'She…she is so warm.

'_Because of that rich blood that runs through her. That warm body in our claws slowly fading to cold as we rip her to shreds, splattering that blood all over these walls_.'

'Her face…I noticed…She looks like a doll. She is our doll Shakaku. Our little doll. To play with, to dress up, to do whatever we wish. She is ours.'

'_Hmm…What are you saying boy? You wish to make this pathetic human our…our mate? How laughable! And yet…how appropriate. Hmm…yes. She is weak yes but she carried tremendous power in those eyes. She will produce fine offspring. The demon's legacy will live on! Then we will kill her! What a brilliant plan my boy_!'

'I don't know what you're talking about. Producing offspring?'

'Boy, you are dense! Why did I get settled with you? Perhaps we can make quick work of this. Take her now, I will show you how. If she is truly ours she will not resist.'

'Take her? Will it…hurt her?'

'Why do you care!? WE WANT TO HURT HER! SHE IS FRAIL! SHE MEANS NOTHING TO US!'

He stroked Hinata's face gently. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft skin under his hand. It felt good…it felt right. Hinata whispered his name desperately again, this time her soft features contorted into displeasure and pain and she started to sweat.

Out of her eyes came tears and in Gaara's curiosity he decided to lick one off. It was terribly salty! Not anything like he thought they would taste. For some reason he felt the urge to hold Hinata's trembling frame and stroke her. What was coming over him!? A few days ago he would have found it sickeningly funny to watch her writhe in this bed.

'_You're weak boy. DESTROY HER! TAKE HER! DO SOMETHING_!'

Hinata gasped and awoke. She saw Gaara looking at her, most confused and perhaps bemused. His hand was levitating near her cheek that was slowly turning redder.

"Huh? Your skin is red. How is that?"

Hinata hid her face under the covers. Her eyes met his then looked away.

"K-K-Kahyah! G-g-g-aara-san-shii w-were you t-touching m-m-m-y f-f-ace?"

"It's none of your business. You said my name in your sleep. Why?"

"It w-was a d-dream. A b-bad d-dream."

"Dream? What are dreams?"

"Huh? You d-don't know?"

"I don't sleep often…actually, I don't sleep at all."

"T-the d-demon, r-right?"

"Hai. Now explain."

"Hai! I-I w-will try. Dreams are v-visions you g-get in your s-s-leep. They aren't r-real. S-sometimes they can be, b-but most of the time they a-are fake. Some are good and some are bad. B-bad ones are c-called n-nightmares."

"Hmp. Figures."

"I am the epitome of everything bad and scary. I am always called 'Your worst nightmare' so it's natural to be the epicenter of your nightmare."

"n-no! Listen! It wasn't you…I-it was my…my father."

"I don't understand."

"M-My f-family isn't that g-great s-sometimes. I t-think they mean well but….Oh l-listen to me r-rambling on! Nobody c-cares…"

He turned to her and saw her discontent face. He walked out of the room and went into the living room. His brother looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's on your mind, Hn? Woman troubles?"

"Hai."

"Oh, do I know that story. Hinata, right? Oh who else would it be? So what's up?"

"She makes me…confused."

"Woman are hard to understand. How is she confusing?"

"I hate her…I think. Maybe it's just Shakaku. Then I feel something new in my chest and it's all…weird. Like tiny ants trampling inside me. It disgusts me and yet…it feels right. I want to kill her and yet I want to hold her. She's a disgrace and makes me vomit yet she is…a blossom. Even as I say this my body is a raging box filled with puzzle pieces that don't seem to go together."

"Well you came to the right man. I am the expert in women."

"You already told me this."

"…Right. Well, I'm what you call a Ladies man. The ladies love me. Can't get off me. Swarm to me like I'm honey and they're flies. You my friend have got a bad case of the puppy dog love."

"Puppy dog love?"

"Yeah. You got it bad for Hinata."

"Got…it…bad?"

"Lemme break it down for you bro. Alright, I think you have a crush on Hinata. All this means is you like her a lot, you like her with your heart. It's more than just a friendly like. You want to make Hinata your lady!"

"My…lady?"

"Yeah, you know your girlfriend?"

"Ah. Mate for life…mine forever?"

"No, that's like a wife. Girlfriend is like in the middle. Wife is somewhere at the top. Before wife is fiancée and of course soul mate."

"Soul mate?"

"Soul mates are very special. They share a special bond and love each other to death. They'd die for one another. It's the truest love out there. It's harder to find than Waldo!"

"Who?"

"Some American character, but the point is I've never found mine. Temari will never find hers…or a boyfriend for that matter."

"You do know…I'm right here."

"AYA! Temari-nii-san! I was just…uh…"

"Being an idiot? Stop insulting me. That's strike one. Say one more word and you'll be getting a puppet shoved right up your-"

"SILENCE! Cease your infernal quarrelling! Now, Apparently I like Hinata. That makes her mine, Hai?"

"No, of course not. She has to like you too," Said Temari

"Why?"

"A partnership like that needs two peoples consent. She needs to like you too."

"What if she doesn't Temari?"

"And why wouldn't she?"

Both Temari and Gaara looked at Kankuro with a face that clearly read, "Are you serious?"

"What? Just a question."

"I'm surrounded by morons. What you gotta do Is win the girls over. Be charming, polite, sweet, kind. Find out what she likes and give her that and more!"

"Kindness?"

"Right…Kami help me. Alright. Hn…Let big sis Temari show you the ways of romance and passion."

"The only time you heard the word passion it was pertaining to the fruit."

"BAKA! I will KILL YOU!"

Kankuro hissed playfully and laughed when Temari half-heartedly threw a pillow at him. Gaara was on the edge of killing BOTH of them. They were such a pain.

"Now, what does Hinata like?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well! Why don't you find out, Hn? Kankuro and I will do some snooping too."

"Say what?"

"That's right; you're getting dragged into this. He's your brother too."

"Pfft! You can kiss my happy ass goodnight because I'm not doing any of it!"

"KANKURO!"

Surprisingly this wasn't Temari, even though she was close to sending him flying back to the Suna with her fan it wasn't her. It was Gaara.

"You will help me or You will find yourself with sand in the most uncomfortable of places. Down your throat being one. If that doesn't kill you, the wild sand scorpions will. They are aggressive this time of year."

"Kuso…Fine. I'll help, but we're gunna do things my way too. Deal?"

"Whatever. Deal. We'll start tomorrow. Hai, Gaara?"

But he said nothing but stalked back to his room. The air of gloom and darkness wasn't as heavy around him; he even seemed to have an air of…joy. It was scarier than the dark aura! A happy Gaara isn't always a good thing!

Gaara saw Hinata holding a picture frame and looking at it. Gaara realized what the picture was of. His mother. He grabbed it from her and threw it against the wall, shattering the glass.

"Don't touch my things!"

"S-s-sorry Gaara..."

"No…not yet, but you will be!"  
His hand grabbed her throat and started crushing it slowly. A squeak of pain escaped her lips.

"How cute. You squeak like a little mouse. That's all you are; an insignificant little mouse scurrying on the floor for your cheese! DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SHIT! UNDERSTAND?!"

She nodded frantically before being dropped to the floor. Hinata looked over at the picture. The woman had looked a lot like Temari, maybe it was his mother. Was she the key to Gaara's fury, pent up sadness and destructive nature?

"G-g-gaara..."

She looked over to her trembling with anger. He looked at the picture then at her. He wasn't sure how to act but he wanted to destroy something…or someone.

"I-It's okay…my m-mother d-died t-too. I know h-how it f-feels to be a-alone. T-true I have n-n-o demon in m-me but I k-know that loneliness…"

She curled up in a circle and thought, thought about her mother and her sister who would surpass her if she wasn't strong enough, her cousin who ignored her, her father that hated her because she was so weak. Her mother had been kind and sweet and everything was good while she was alive…then it all went to hell.

"I see it…in your eyes. Emptiness…"

He grabbed the sides of his head and looked down. Why did his chest hurt and his eyes sting? His skin was cracking again. He was succumbing to his own personal madness. His demon.

"G-Gaara-chan!"

Her friend was in pain and in trouble once again and Hinata, despite Gaara's violent intentions and nature Hinata was too kind of a person to not try to help a friend. Had he been an enemy or somebody she didn't like he wouldn't be helped. Hinata wrapped her arms around him from behind, fighting back her own blush.

"D-d-d-don't s-s-s-submit! You a-a-re s-s-s-stronger than t-that!"

He pounced on her, foaming at the mouth. His skin was like pottery that had been chipped and cracked, a sadistic grin on his face. His wide tongue flicked across his sharpened teeth.

"Do I scare you Hinata? Huh? Well, DO I!?"

Hinata squealed in fear and began to channel her chakra to her appendages so she could escape, her Byakugan activated.

"Look at me Hinata!"

Her lilac eyes dilated and trembled in the whites. They started to roll up slightly. Gaara grabbed her chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME GODDAMNIT! LOOK AT THE MONSTER I AM! YOU SAY YOU SEE NO MONSTER! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND!?"

Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks that were slightly pink and bruised. His tongue lapped up her salty tears then rolled back into his mouth after looking in her eyes.

"W-w-w-why d-d-o y-you w-want p-people t-to f-fear y-you? Y-You c-c-could b-b-be c-cared f-f-for a-a-a-and l-loved if you g-g-ive into y-y-our t-t-t-true s-self."

"True self? What in hell does that mean?"

She opened her mouth but then passed out. Her pent up chakra at her appendages and her circulation being cut off added with Gaara's weight practically crushing her had made her pass out.

"Hinata? HINATA? HINATAAAA?! WAKE UP! Come on Hinata, stop pretending…"

More tears spilled out of her eyes and blood out of her mouth and for once in a moment of history that should have been recorded, Gaara was disgusted by it and fought all temptation.

"YOU WAKE UP NOW DAMNIT! What's wrong with her…?"

'Oh shut up, boy. She's merely passed out. You are so dramatic. But I have an Idea. Listen close, while she's passed out We take her. How about that? You'd like being inside her and claiming her as yours, won't you, boy? Imagine that tender, supple skin under your palms then breaking her bird-like bones hearing that lovely crack then taste the nectar of the heaven we will never go to, the nectar that is her blood that we crave so badly, boy. Isn't this what you want? What we want?'

He looked upon the passed out Hyuga underneath him. So pretty she was in her peaceful state. If there were such things as earth-bound angels she'd be a good example. Snowy skin, shiny hair, perfect rose bud lips, rosy cheeks, and oh-so-soft skin, soft as a cloud and not to mention those eyes without pupils, something was supernatural about her. She was not a great beauty yet but she was very, very, very pretty and it was a natural beauty only the foolish could deny.

He stroked her face and moved away her hair. It was a gesture of gentle care that he never knew he could muster but some internal, primal instinct told him this is what he should do. It felt perfect and right and denied every story Shakaku told him about love and caring and people and himself.

'No.'

'_No? NO? NO!?_' _I WILL DESTROY YOU BOY I HAVE THE MEANS TO! DON'T DEFY ME_!'

'I just did. From now on, I hold the reigns. I say what goes on. I will hold more control over you and myself. She is right. I need to let you go.'

'MARK MY WORDS I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT LIVE WITHOUT ME! JUST TRY TO BLOCK ME OUT JUST TRY!'

'Shut the hell up, your voice annoys me.'

With that Gaara tried his hardest to lower the volume of the demon that had controlled him for so long. It was a herculean feat and to fully control his demon would take longer than he could imagine but surely Hinata would help? Hinata HAD to be here for more than just training….right?

Gaara placed Hinata in his bed and watched her drift from unconsciousness to slumber in one easy step. He had to go outside and get some cool air so he asked his siblings to take care of Hinata. When he went outside and walked around he noticed a picture. It was a crudely drawn picture of Hinata. Somebody was looking for her and he could smell them closing in.

'Well…if they think they are going to get her they have a nothing thing coming. They will have to go though me.'

Shakaku grinned maliciously thinking about the bloodshed and thought to himself; which Gaara couldn't hear,

'_You mean ME, boy. Just me_.'


	13. Sibling Sensei's: A lesson in love

Temari got up and got dressed as normal, her massive fan in hands and walked over to the sofa where Kankuro was sleeping with his legs and arms spread out and drool seeping from his mouth. Temari shook her head then whacked her brother on the head.

"Baka, wake up!"

"Kuso! What the hell was that for? Why are you hitting me so damn early?"

"We have to help Gaara with his love problem."

"But so early?"

"The earlier we start the earlier we go back to bed. Now shut up and get ready or your gunna gave another lump on your big head."

Kankuro mumbled under his breath as he applied his face paint and pulled on his suit with his puppet on his back. Temari rapped gently on Gaara's door only for it to creak open eerily and Gaara's face to mysteriously and creepily appear out of the shadows.

"AHH! I mean...Morning nii-san. Shall we start the love lessons?"

"Why so early? The sun hasn't even risen."

"EXACTLY!"

"Shut up Baka! Alright, granted it is early but the earlier we get this done the earlier your secret crush will be yours."

She placed her finger to her cheek, winked at him and stuck out her tongue. Gaara pressed his hand to her face and pushed her away.

"Your face disgusts me. If we leave who will watch Hinata?"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"Oh no you don't! You're NOT getting out of this. Hinata is a big girl she will be alright for a few hours."

"Hours? What if she runs away?"

"I don't think she will."

"Hell, I would."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING KANKURO!"

"Well if we come back and she's not here…it's your head Temari."

Kankuro was doubled over in laughter. Her idea was sure to backfire on her and it was hilarious.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. This is as much your idea as hers. My threat about the sand still holds true. They say once sand gets up in somewhere it's very, very hard to remove. I'd remember that next time you think something I say is funny, Kankuro."

Kankuro stopped laughing and looked at Temari who looked worried. She left a note next to the bed so when Hinata woke up she would see it. Hopefully Hinata would not run away. Hopefully. They both walked on either side of their brother and prayed for the best but somehow they knew it would be the worst.

"Well, Temari, aren't you going to 'instruct' me?"

"Oh yeah! Well I am the lady of love, it's my specialty. I'll teach you all that I know."

"Well this will be a short lesson seeing as you don't know the first thing about romance."

"I do so! I'll have you know I wrote a short romantic poem and it won first place."

"Oh yeah, roses are red violets are blue WHOOPTY FRIGGEN DO! If you want love advice you should listen to the puppet master."

"That's right listen to the guy that wears nail polish, makeup and plays with dolls because he SURELY gets tons of dates in that getup!"

"It's not makeup it's face paint! They are not dolls they are puppets and lots of guys paint their nails."

"Yes of course, royal purple is so masculine."

"It's deep violet!"

"I stand corrected. Forgive me. As you can tell, I'm the better expert in the ways of romance."

Kankuro sneezed repeatedly and very obnoxiously loud.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry…it's just…I'm deathly allergic to Bullshit."

"BAKA! You think you're soooo hot. Well let me tell you the only thing you spread is butter on bread and the only time you will ever use the word laid is when 'you laid down.' SO SHUT UP!"

Kankuro bit his lip in aggravation. Even if it was true he thought it was none of her damn business. He was very close to knocking her out but Temari had a huge fan and was quick with it. Temari grinned wide with her new gained victory.

"Now, do we know what Hinata likes?"

"No."

"Okay then. Well most girls like gifts. Teddy bears, chocolates, and flowers are best. OF course jewelry is also good too but maybe wait till the relationship gets deeper to buy the big stuff. Hinata is sensitive, shy and sweet so why not give her a teddy bear? Or maybe she'd prefer a flower but we don't know her favorite kind or color. Well maybe a romantic poem for starters."

"Ugh here we go."

"Shut up, Baka! Now what do you like most about her?"

"Her blood."

"Come again? I thought you said her…blood."

"I did."

"Gaara that's not very…pleasant, shall we say. What about her face/ you think it's pretty?"

"As far as female faces go, I suppose she holds some…beauty. I don't really know what is beautiful but sometimes when she sleeps..."

"Go on."

"Nothing it's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid when love is involved! Spill it!"

"Erg…she looks…like that sleeping princess."

"Aww how sweet! I'll help you write the best little love poem in the world and we'll tape it to a teddy bear. KAWAII!"

"Oh brother. I'm gonna love hearing this. What's your sonnet, oh lady of love? Or should I say Sister of stupidity?"

"Just you wait and hear. Once you hear my genius you will bow down."

"Why don't I try?"

"YOU!? Your pee brain would short out with all that thinking."

"Heh watch me. YOU'RE THE one who is going to bow down."

"Tch. We'll see. Go ahead and embarrass yourself. I need a good laugh."

"Alright. Listen up Gaara, this one is good. My hair is red, yours is kinda blue and all I wanna do is get with you."

Gaara blinked at him if he had it in himself to laugh he would but all he did was glare. Temari, however, was laughing her pigtails off.

"HAHA! Oh my god Kankuro! HAHAH! That…was…so…lame! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend! HAHAHAH! I mean really? HAHA! You call THAT romantic?"

Temari wiped her eyes as she gained control of her laughter, a smile still present on her face.

"Oh Kankuro, you simple fool. Now, listen to mine Gaara. You are the princess in the stories I hear, perfectly beautiful in every way. Your lilac eyes are like the moon and your rosy cheeks give you a youthful appeal. I love being near you, it makes my dark heart fill with sunshine. Please accept this as a step forward in our friendship and forgive my acts. Love, Gaara."

Kankuro's mouth dropped. What a shock! His sister who usually wasn't very romantic or lovely dovey or even thought true love existed just made a beautiful poem and seemed like she indeed was the lady of love. Was his sister secretly more passionate than she usually let on and activated it in this emergency? She evens upraised herself. Since when did she become the lady of love? What was wrong with her?! Maybe it was just her touchy feely season…or want to see her brother be happy with a girl, a thing she thought would never happen.

"It's…good. Not what I would write, but good."

"Yeah thanks, I'm pretty awesome. Hey Kankuro, you were right."

"Huh? I…I was?"

"Yeah I am gunna bow down….bow down so you can kiss my ass cause I WON! That's right, who's the man? I'm the man!"

"You sure do look like a man."

"BAKA!"

She sent him flying into a building with her fan, a crunching noise echoed off the walls. Temari wiped her hands off and grinned with pride. Temari and Gaara picked out a teddy bear that Temari thought would be pretty cute. Temari honestly didn't know what was wrong with her. A few days ago she was convinced love didn't exist and now look at her, picking out teddy bears and writing lovey dovey poems. Love was nonsense really she thought that she was only doing this to get her brother out of her hair and his hands off her throat. Love was a waste of time, it was such a drag.

Kankuro finally got up, beyond pissed and ready to strike back, and they all walked home to get everything set up. Thankfully Hinata was still there, she was sitting on the couch eating some delicious looking food. She looked and smiled softly.

"K-k-konichiwa! I h-hope y-you don't mind, I w-was hungry."

"No no it's fine, help yourself."

The three siblings snuck into Gaara's room and places the little pink and purple bunny rabbit with a huge white bow and tiny blue eyes on the bed and pinned the poem that Temari made and Gaara wrote onto it. The siblings snuck back out and departed into separate corners.

"Now we wait," Temari had whispered to Gaara before they dispersed.

Hinata put away her plate and washed it, which, according to Kankuro, she didn't need to do. Hinata looked at Gaara.

"G-Gaara are w-we going to train?"

"Hmm. Go get ready."

"HAI!"

She walked into the bedroom, the sand siblings all watched Hinata through the crack of the door. She was getting her clothes that Temari had recently washed then as she spread them out on the bed she noticed the bunny.

'Huh? When did this get here? I know it's not Gaara's…or Temari's or Kankuro's.'

She moved in closer to the object and saw a folded note that said "To Hinata". Hinata's face turned fuchsia as her eyes crossed every line and word.

'KAHYAH! Gaara wrote this? But…'

She reread the note and looked up, her face turning redder and her heart beating wild in her chest. She pressed the note to her chest that was the cage to her drumming heartbeat that was escalading higher and higher.

'Does he…really feel like this? No boy has ever done this…but…Naruto-kun…'

'**He will never like you! Don't you understand at? You're too weak, you're not his type. Move on**,' yelled the inner Hinata.

'But…what if he will love me…I can never give up! I won't.'

'**You are stubborn! But still…It seems Gaara likes you. He might be the only one who will…you might have to live with second best**.'

'Second best? Is Gaara really all I can get? Does he really care about me or is this some sick joke? Do I REALLY consider him second best?'

She looked at the teddy bunny and felt its soft fluff gently tickling her fingertips and felt the satin bow's smoothness and cold, blue, glass eyes and found herself smiling with glowing cheeks. The poem was sweet and romantic and the bunny was so cute! It was a nice gift and Hinata hadn't really gotten a gift like this before. She started turning toward the door to find Gaara. The sand siblings dispersed quickly into their areas.

Hinata found Gaara leaning up against the wall, arms crossed and looking outside. He was very stoic and yet also menacing. She tapped him on his shoulder feeling nervous and oh so shy. Her face looked like a tomato.

"G-g-g-Gaara? D-d-d-d-id you g-g-et me t-this?"

"Hmmhm."

"D-d-did you write t-t-his too?"

"Hmmhm."

"T-t-thank you f-f-or the b-bunny, she's Kawaii! I-It's sweet of y-you."

"Don't mention it…really, just don't."

Hinata threw her arms around Gaara and hugged him tight. Although her face was burning, tears were stinging her eyes and her body was trembling she felt a sense of accomplishment. She finally hugged a boy! True this boy was just her friend and not Naruto but she had done it! Gaara's eyes became wide as he felt a rush of warmth cover his entire inner and outer person. He looked over at his siblings who were winking and giving him a big thumb up. Should he hug her back? Would he crush her? He didn't know what would happen as he opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

It was awkward at first, a strange and definitely new sensation and his muscles started clenching but then they relaxed, slowly but surely and he began to truly hug her. She was so warm and small in his arms and fit almost perfectly. This felt wonderful and felt right and the whole world stood still just for this moment as Gaara let his eyes close for a brief moment and a genuine smile, a very hard one to see, almost unnoticeable because it was only at the corner of his lips, but a small genuine happy smile had caressed his usually menacing, anger-filled face for a split second.

Was this…could it be…surely it must be…happiness? The happiness he never had or felt as a child and all throughout his life…was it present now? This feeling inside was making him…dare he say, content. He felt alive and more in place than he ever felt. Yes this was definitely what they have all been saying…that everlasting true joy that Gaara thought didn't exist did in fact exist with Hinata and Hinata only.

Soon he felt cold as Hinata was pried away from his arms. He looked at her to see her cuddling the bunny and blushing.

"A-arigato Gaara-san-shii."

He tried to fight it but in the end he gave up and halfway smirked. Letting his joy overcome him from his head to his toes.

"Yeah…whatever."

She ran over to Temari and Kankuro showcasing her new stuffed bunny and of course they acted like they had no part in buying it. He watched as Kankuro grinned wide and winked at Hinata making her blush and look down. Gaara's happiness turned to jealousy. Surely Hinata didn't like…Kankuro? But…looking at her…blushing at acting the way she was…but he was so much older than she! He snarled at Kankuro who placed his hand atop her head and tousled her hair.

He was about to run over there and slash Kankuro in half when His sister smacked his hand away and gestured to Gaara. Kankuro got the memo loud and clear and shoved his hands in his pockets. No touching the Hinata…his Hinata. Hinata walked away to the bedroom and looked out the window then re read the note. It had been a long time since she smiled this big and she was this happy. Her heart pulsated in her chest and her whole insides felt warm. She was happy again, happier than she had been in a while with Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. Was her life turning for the better? Even though her friends weren't looking for her she had found some new friends and maybe even a new family.

Problem was they really were looking for her, desperately but as long as she thought they weren't and as long as she thought they didn't care she was no better than Gaara was when controlled by the demon, oblivious to what is the truth. So was her life for the better or was Gaara simply making it seem that way?


	14. Dance with me, Hinata

[Au: The idea for this chapter came from a lovely drawing on deviantart I saw so props for the idea and the drawing come from that person, don't remember their name but if you look up the chapter title in deviantart I'm sure it will come up. Thank you for the idea! Much love, Disneyholica24. Enjoy your read!]

Neji continued his solo mission to find Hinata, his Byakugan activated and his chakra at the ready to be used in battle. He wasn't sure what or who he was going to run into but if they had any connection with his cousin they would give him answers or Hinata or they would suffer and feel the mighty wrath of a Hyuga. The clan were all connected like wires and if one wire was missing it made the whole thing fall apart so even though the Hyuga's aren't known for extreme kindness or easy going nature they are known to have a special bond with their family and have a second sense when one is hurt or missing.

It is the ties that bind the Hyuga's all together, family. That is even the way they continue their legacy, through inbreeding. Most people say it's disgusting and wrong to have arranged marriages through the family, they call it incest. The only way they can pass the dominant Hyuga gene and Byakugan are through this and the highest branches are married off with someone in their branch or the second highest branch. Hinata's branch is extremely high, one of the highest and Neji's is almost second, being the second so the two were chosen.

In time Neji proved to be the most powerful in his branch as well and was the best choice by far and Hinata was supposed to be the best of both worlds with her mother's beauty, elegance, charm, and her father's intelligence, cunning and strength but things don't always go as planned. Hinata came with a pretty face and her mother's lovely hair and porcelain-like skin but she was too weak and shy and delicate. She was smart but acted very stupid and naïve and didn't understand how and why the world was so cruel.

Neji thought all of this while he was surveying the area for any forms that even slightly looked like Hinata or anyone shady. Hinata was betrothed to him and the thought of marrying her both disgusted him and secretly excited him. Truthfully he thought his little cousin was quite adorable, although annoying to no end and weaker than a mouse she had good intentions and a kind, super shy nature that was…cute. These were his deepest thoughts that even he himself wouldn't confirm and tried not to think about.

When they fought it was alluring, sensual and beautiful. The movements, the hand signs, the limbs caressing the air as they strike their opponent, the tension in the eyes as the Byakugan is activated, the glow in the bodies as chakra is flowing, the panting and heaving, the sweating and the precious Hyuga blood staining her lips red like lipstick. It was like dancing.

Her body and his, his soul and hers, dancing and intertwined through this battle again and again. Blood shed, bruises made, cries of pain heard and the dance keeps going to the music of the thumps as her palms hit him and his palms struck her. She looked lovely covered in sweat and panting, her little lilac eyes crying for the mercy she would never receive because she would never give up or give in and neither was he. They could both be so stubborn. He would not break or bow and she would be easily broken and bow to him in a matter of a few simple swipes. It made him feel powerful to defeat his supposed superior in the Hyuga bloodline. Watching her fragile, supple body never give up until she was dead was something that he loved to see. Panting heavier, her little rose bud lips letting out a battle cry, sweat matting her shiny indigo hair. And the dance continues.

Neji continued to look around for his cousin, his little beloved cousin. Referencing to her as beloved sickened him to his very core and he refused to ever use beloved and Hinata in the same context or sentence again. What was she thinking? Was he mad? He furrowed his brows and concentrated. He HAD to find her, no question about it but nobody could ever know he felt for her or that he was looking for her. Hiashi didn't seem to give a damn and Hanabi was smiling evilly, she knew if Hinata was gone to long she'd be the one to carry on the bloodline and she had her eyes on Neji for a long time. The thought of making babies with her cousin that she so adored and looked up to was mischievous and also very stimulating! They would provide good, strong, beautiful heirs to reign over this Hyuga compound. Maybe one of them would become Hokage…these were her deepest desires.

Neji hoped to find his cousin soon because all this searching was tiring and he hoped another chance to dance with Hinata again.


	15. Hide and seek Hinata! part 1

He knew. He knew they were looking for her. He knew they were out there searching for HIS Hinata. There she was playing a game with Temari and Kankuro, that bunny by her side. She had named it Dufty. She believed her friends weren't looking for her, which is good on my part but I know they are and they will find her and take her away. I won't let that happen. Only when hell freezes over and the dead walk the earth will they even have a chance of taking her.

He had to devise a plan and fast to get away from these people because the longer she had no clue the easier she would believe she was all alone with nobody to care about her.

'_You know boy…she's no better than you_.'

'Who told you to speak?'

Shakaku growled then smiled. He would get his…in due time he would get his. Just wait and see…the whole world would fall because of him. Gaara looked out the window and could smell them approaching, at least he could smell their leader, a filthy dog. Gaara snarled then signaled his siblings over.

"What is it Gaara?" Kankuro asked

"They're coming."

"Who is?" Questioned Temari

"They…the people who are looking for her."

"Damnit…What do we do?"

"Simple, Temari, We take her back to the Suna."

"Oh yeah simple as pie taking a girl people are looking for back with us willingly. Let's drag her away from her friends and family and her hometown. Yeah sounds great!"

"Shut up Kankuro. She'll go willingly enough…with convincing. Let me do the talking."

Gaara walked over and sat next to Hinata, who smiled at him. She started to sip juice out of a juice box as she wondered why Gaara looked so troubled.

"Hinata…do you like it here?"

"Hai! Temari-san-shii has b-been teaching me h-how to not stutter a-and cook! Kankuro is s-super nice and funny! You've all b-been very k-kind to me! I l-like training w-with you Gaara-Chan!"

"Good. You don't miss your family?"

"Well…I do. They are my f-family…no matter how cruel…Family is forever."

"But they haven't even sent out a search party for you! They don't care! They probably replaced you!"

Hinata looked down Dufty and pulled on her white bow. No word from them, no search and Hanabi…she would replace her. Did they need a stammering weakling like herself? Did they care? Tears fell out of Hinata's eyes.

"W-why don't t-they care!?"

"We care Hinata. Like I've said, I've always wanted a little sister. Too many boys in this house!"

"Hey! Well I think that we just need an extra person in the house. The house feels so empty back in the Suna. You know the average family is four people."

"W-what are you s-saying?"

"We're asking you to come back with us to the Suna. Come on, kid, how 'bout it?"

She looked from Temari to Kankuro to Gaara to the outside. How could she let go of all those who she thought cared about her and whom she cared about? Her sensei, Kiba, Shino, her family, Naruto? If she left how would she ever proclaim love to her crush? How would he ever know she loved him? Did it matter? Didn't he love that pink-haired girl, Sakura? How could she compare with that? Sakura had brains, wit, beauty and great fighting skill she also had the affections of Naruto but she didn't even like him, she adored Sasuke though. She told herself she would never ever give up on her dreams no matter what but Naruto thought her invisible…just a friend.

Her friends and sensei and family weren't even looking for her. Did they care? Why didn't they care they seemed to like her very much. But she was wrong. They didn't care at all…but maybe she was over reacting. Maybe she just hadn't seen them looking for her.

"What if they a-are out there looking for me…"

Kankuro and Temari thought up something quick. They had seen Hinata's team members in the chunin exams and decided to use that against Hinata in the worst way.

"Are you friends with that bug boy with the glasses and that kid with the dog?" Asked Temari

"Hai…why?"

"And that spiky haired blonde kid with the orange jumpsuit?" inquired Kankuro. He had seen Naruto fight that kid with the dog and could only hope that there was some connection.

Hinata blushed ever so lightly, heavily noticed by Gaara who grew jealous of the boy instantly.

"H-hai! But…why?"

"When we were going out we saw them…all three of them just hanging out a chilling like you weren't missing. Almost broke my heart it did." Lies Temari wiping a fake tear from under her left eye.

"No…it can't be…"

"It is! Isn't it Gaara?"

"Hai. Kankuro is right. Naruto was his name, right? He said he didn't care about Hiyami. He didn't even get your name right. He had his arms around some…pink girl. You see…they don't care. They all think you're a weak delicate flower that stutters at everything. They've already gone to looking for a replacement for their team."

Hinata's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. She buried her face in her hands and cried like somebody just died right in front of her and her cry sounded like a child's cry when she loses her mother. She leaned into Gaara's chest and soaked the front of his shirt with tears. She clung onto him as if he was her only hope and he in return slowly wrapped his arms around her protectively.

He would shelter her from all truth and hurt and pain with her folded in his arms. He would be her barrier, her shield, incasing her in a cocoon of sand and arms that would hold her tight. He'd fight to the death to protect her from those who tried to steal his Hinata. He thought all this as she cried helplessly onto his shirt. She would never ever cry again she would only have things that would make her smile. His Hinata would get everything she wanted…come hell or high water.

She burrowed her face into his shirt and clung onto him tighter, never letting him go. He simply picked her up and instructed his siblings to pack up all their belongings quickly. He carried Hinata out the door where the sand siblings and their bagged up belongings checked out of the hotel. They leapt from tree to tree, Gaara with Hinata curled up in his arms using whatever transportation they could find and had to get back to the Suna. Gaara looked down at Hinata and by now it was late afternoon and he saw that she was asleep.

'I've never spoken to this Kami. I know deep down he doesn't exist but I will swear to him, even if he's as real as unlimited chakra I will swear to him. I swear to Kami you will never find yourself unprotected. You will never be far from me. You will never be unsafe or unhappy. This I my only promise that I hold my life to. She told me to find my purpose…I have found it.'

Shakaku laughed. '_Boy, you have truly become pathetic. If you continue to endeavor in such a frivolous affair I might take control and kill her myself. However, maybe we can work with this. You want her boy…fine, have her. I don't even think you love the girl. You do not know what love is_.'

'That is why she is here….to teach me'

"Peh. She couldn't teach a fish to swim. If she is to be ours any time now then she will be nobody else's. Ours only and if she defies us…we show her no mercy.'

Gaara pondered on this. Could he ever achieve such a feat abs making Hinata his? Did he love her? He had no clue but he felt like he should protect her.

'If Hinata becomes mine…then we will follow out with your plan…but I know you…you want something out of it.'

'_Only the pleasure of watching you fall and everything fail. You will see…everything we touch turns to ruin. You cannot hold any type of relationship, boy. Use her to mate with, fine. Use her to kick around, fine. But you know very well that love doesn't exist…_'

'Hinata says…'

'What if she said you were a flying unicorn? Would you believe it? Wake up Gaara. You're the demon of the sand. She probably is using you as protection. She is so damn weak. We will see in the end who prevails but if my plan works…I know I will.'

'Wait! What plan?'

'_Goodnight, boy. Rest well…' then Shakaku said solely to himself, only for him to hear, 'While you still can.'_


	16. Hide and Seek Hinata! Part 2

Kiba assembled his team, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru and each one with their designated sensei.

"Alright everybody, you not only ask if the people if they have seen Hinata, you search their house too! Thoroughly! Shino, Sensei Kurenai and I will go investigate the hotel. If any of you find Hinata or get valuable information tell someone to rally it back to us or just do it yourselves. Alright? I know we're tired…but Hinata's our friend…our teammate…a kind person always ready to help! Besides…she's an heiress…Konoha needs her as well as her family..."

"DATTEBAYO! We will never give up looking for her! Even though…her family isn't. Still, we will find her and bring her back!"

"Hai! For Hinata!"

Ever joined in with Sakura and Naruto and yelled, "FORHINATA!" then broke up into their own groups. Neji sat up in a tree watching them. He nodded and silently whispered, "For Hinata." Then went off in a flash. Kiba saw a flash of something and heard a voice that he swore sounded like Neji. He smiled secretly to himself.

'Heh…I knew deep down you cared. You search for your cousin in your way and we'll search in ours. Hai, Akamaru?'

The dog inside his jacket barked and then received a loving pat on the head before feeling the wind rush behind his ears as his master ran at high speed toward the big building with the one called Shino and his master's teacher flanking him. The hotel itself was standard, not ritzy but not trashy either, just right. The woman at the front desk looked a lot like Ten-Ten and they wondered for a split second if there was any connection between the two girls or if it was just a coincidence. Any who, the woman smiled at them then looked at the dog with a frown.

"I'm sorry sir, no dogs allowed in this establishment. Though he is cute you'll have to find a-"

"We're not here to stay at the hotel. We're looking for one of our teammates, she's lost. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, part of the Hyuga clan. She's about up to my armpit height wise. She has boyishly short kind of blue-black hair and her eyes are that of a Hyuga, they almost make her look blind. You seen a girl like this?"

"Why as a matter of fact I have! She was just in the lobby not too long ago."

"You're kidding! She was right here under our noses the whole time! Where did she go? Who was she with?"

"Well she looked hurt, she was limping… poor girl but some evil, scary guy told me she was fine and they both went up the elevator."

"Scary guy? Who?"

"Well I don't recall his name but I do remember his face. He had red hair, a scar on his forehead but I forgot what it said, blue eyes that looked like they were rimmed with mascara and some weird gourd on his back. I do hope this helps."

Kiba slammed his fist on the desk and growled. Gaara. Just like in his dream it was that cursed devil of the sand from the chunin exams…Gaara. If it was anything like his dream then Hinata was in deep trouble and the lady had said she was hurt. That bastard must have hurt her and forced her to come with him. He could only hope that Hinata was…alive.

"What room is he in?" Asked Kurenai sensei.

"Room 304 but he checked out yesterday m'am."

"Arigato, you've been most helpful, but one more thing. DO you know where he could have gone?"

"No, only that he and his team, I'm guessing, are part of the sand village so your best bet might be to head there. The girl was alive when I saw her but he was carrying her in his arms. She seemed like she was crying in pain. I didn't ask what was wrong and that is why I'm still alive, as well."

"Arigato. Let's move Team."

Kiba looked back at her and something in him changed something in his eyes. He looked more wolf than dog, eyes almost red, he seemed to be snarling and showing his large, sharp canine teeth and foam collected at the bottom of his lips. His claws were out and this aura of pure hate surrounded him.

"Kiba…." Surprisingly this came from Shino, who rarely spoke unless absolutely necessary.

Kiba turned to him, tears sparkling in his resent-filled eyes. They were burning with such a deep hatred and fury that they seemed on fire and his want of physical violence was coursing through him and apparent in his face. Even as he spoke his voice was riddled with the stick, black poison of loathing.

"I will not rest until that bastard of the sand is in my hands and his blood has stained the blood and his skin is underneath my claws. I will not rest until I am gnawing happily on his bones like a dog. I will not rest until the final battle cry is screamed by me and my victorious howl is sent on the wind to my pack who will howl in return. The night will be filled with screams of agony, my packs howls, and the heavy scent of blood. I will not rest until Hinata is back, safe and sound. When I find that bastard he will not find any mercy so don't try to hold me back! I WILL FUCKING TEAR HIM APART!"

With those last, brutal words he ran out of the establishment leaving the staff, and his teammates, visibly shaken. They knew where he was heading and they would follow too, only after telling the rest of the search party where they should look next, if they truly wanted to. Of course they all wanted to because each of them had their own little connections with Hinata that turned out to be great. With the sensei's permission they all were heading toward the Suna and not a bigger search party would ever be found. As a group, united they would stand against the sand demon. If Lee could almost defeat him once then surely all together he'd be no match. Not to mention all the senseis. Kiba was far ahead on them on Gaara's scent.

'I swear to Kami I will find you! Sleep means nothing to me now! Only finding you, Hinata and destroying your captor…one limb at a time. I Hope you don't think of me too un-fondly when his blood is smothered onto my lips as I devour the hellish creature who dares to hurt you.'

He saw the flash that he now knew was Neji. He must have gotten word that Hinata was taken by Gaara as well. They needed him on their side but he wanted to fly solo. It would be his demise. Kiba kept a close watch on him and stuck close but not too close so he would be at his side, at the ready whenever Kiba deemed that Neji needed help. Two people, fueled by an undying love for Hinata, almost side by side in deathly silence rushed past the trees in quick strides, out to find the one thing they were incomplete about and bound by her and their own words to savagely murder the captor of their beloved. But would their love for the same person lead into a bigger blood brawl than they intended? Would more than one person die? Would jealousy devour their souls and a tragic tale play out as bodies littered the floor all in the name of Hinata? If it needed to be so, it would be so.

Kiba would kill Neji or one of his own teammates…for Hinata.

Neji would kill Kiba and anyone who stood in his way…for Hinata.


	17. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Suna

They had finally reached their destination; their beloved Home, The Sunagakure. Hot, dusty, almost barren in every way but ever still it was home. Being in the desert did not fare well with most people seeing as the heat was so intense that if one did not apply sunscreen before going out you would find yourself redder than Hinata's face after seeing Naruto naked. Hinata was in a coma the whole time on the way there, the heartbreaking news had simply been too much for her and her own sadness and tears were infused with enough chakra to tire her out for days. The crying and crying and heartbreak had both tired and stressed her out to the point of exhaustion and in a fit to reclaim some control she found herself passed out into the darkness, into a coma. Kankuro had come up with this assessment and ensured Gaara that when they got to the Suna she would slip out of her coma. On top of all that pain inside her physical pain had hit her like a moving train and finally caught up to her. Her nerves were completely shocked and her chakra needed some resting up.

"Home sweet Home," Remarked Kankuro as they reached their place of residence, The Kazekage tower.

It was a big building that resembled the Hokage tower but had its own special differences that made it unique. The three sand siblings entered the towers and departed into their rooms. Temari laid down on her white and blue covered bed and finally relaxed. She'd forgotten how comfy one's own bed could feel. Kankuro was also finding comfort in his domicile. He missed his other puppets and his posters of half-naked woman on his deep violet colored walls. He plopped into a corner filled with magazines, nail polishes, and black pillows realizing how good home felt when you were surrounded by hot girls in bikinis. Gaara felt no comfort in the room he always stayed brooding in and the bed that was neatly done for it was never used. He placed Hinata on top of his bed and looked at her body. She looked like she was fast asleep but he knew better.

He went to the bathroom and wet a cold rag and placed it onto her forehead. Temari had said this might help. All h could do now is wait for her to awaken from her slumber…like the sleeping princess. His fingers traced lines on her face then they ran through her short hair. He never really understood why her hair was so short and if it weren't for her baby face and feminine voice then she could be mistaken for a boy because she hid her curves underneath piles of clothing, but Gaara knew about those subtle curves that detail a woman from a man and those curves and fleshy parts drove him mad.

He remembered when he hugged her how warm she was and oh how perfect she fit like they were made for each other and her hair had smelled lovely. He leaned over and buried his face in her hair.

'_Really boy, now you're just making me sick. You know I think your developing feeling for this creature. Disgusting! If you're going to pick out a mate why pick out such a puny, scrawny, weak, not even attractive mortal. She would be beautiful, though, with her blood spilled all over that snow-fallen skin and those pretty little eyes would look even prettier when squeezed out of her head_.'

Gaara grabbed his head; he would NOT succumb to this demon's desires again!

'You will not control me! Not over my dead body!'

Shakaku laughed hard enough to rattle Gaara's brain. His deepest, most inward thoughts were never heard by Gaara.

'_Dear boy THAT can be arranged_.'

With Shakaku seemingly controlled by Gaara's willpower Gaara was able to relax and watch Hinata sleep. Perhaps some water would stimulate her awakening? He got a cup and filled it with cold water then opened her mouth and poured a little down. Her mouth was so small, soft and surprisingly cold and Gaara remembered the feel of them and the last of them against his. It sent a tiny bolt of electricity though him like a sudden charge of chakra. Maybe another touch to those lips…wouldn't hurt? He thought, peradventure, she wouldn't mind seeing her present state and that these things were called kisses.

The name sounded sweet, too sweet when pronounced and felt like candy as it rolled off your tongue. It felt naughty and wrong like saying something bad the very first time. It felt like pop rocks popping on your tongue, it felt sour like a lemon, it felt spicy and burnt your tongue, it made you drool like seeing a moist, warm cookie just for you. This word "Kiss" made Gaara feel a menagerie of feelings but also doing it…for real this time. He had seen people doing it and was always un-optimistically curious and also disgusted by it but not today, something in his heart, in his soul, fluttered at the thought. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her ever so gently as if his kiss was heavy and powerful and could crush her but yet he did it like he was sucking out her life.

She would never kiss the monster he was when she was awake so he would have to kiss her when she was asleep. Was it true, though; was he really developing feelings for her? Only time could tell. But, just like the sleeping Princess in the story a kiss had awoken her! Gaara was visibly shaken by this because in the story the girl was a princess and Hinata might as well be the princess of Konoha given her background but he…he was a vicious, blood-thirsty demon of the sand definitely not prince material. It was almost worth laughing about…if Gaara could laugh.

She tossed and moaned and bat her eyes until she got accustomed to the light in the room. The first thing she saw, after the blinding light, was Gaara looking down upon her.

"Gaara-san-shii. Where am I?"

"The Kazekage tower in the Suna. You didn't stutter…that's good you're making progress."

"I am? W-wait…the Suna?! K-KAHYAH! What am I d-doing h-here?"

"The stutter is back... maybe when you're scared you stutter. I'll see to that. You slipped into a coma and we took you here. You'll be safe and happy here. Stay here with us, Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed a deep crimson after being called that. It had been too long since she was last called Hina-Chan. Should she stay here forever? Was that a good idea, to leave her family and friends behind? Hinata found her inner self slapping her, telling her to wake up and smell the green tea. Her inner self connected with her outer self as Hinata found herself becoming tougher.

'I Have no family…I have no friends. They've all abandoned me, they don't care, and they all think I'm weak and a little flower. I'm more than that! I'm worth more than they think! I don't need them if they don't need me. Weak, breakable, tiny, fragile…I'm just a doll to them…I'll show them…I'm more than just the weak link!'

Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled adorably, her cheeks a light rose color.

"Hai, Gaara-san-shii, I will stay."

Inwardly Gaara was cheering and smiling. He had won. He was victorious. She was his prize. Such a pretty prize. Outwardly he looked stone cold with some light warmth in his eyes.

"Very good."

Hinata looked outside and saw the desert that would be her new home. She saw what would be her new life and as she looked at Gaara she thought maybe…a new beginning as a new person.

'No longer a girl of the leaf, am I but a girl of the sand instead. Farewell Konoha and all those who lied in saying they cared. Farewell heartbreak and tears and struggle. I won't miss any of it…because it doesn't even miss me.'

But she had a strange feeling that there had to be somebody missing her and she felt their love and loss caress her with their sadness. She knew it was just a feeling but she couldn't help but think somebody out there that missed her. She wanted to feel loved and wanted but she knew it could never be so. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody missed her and was sending her his or her love.

Deep in the forest of Konoha Kiba was hot on the trail of Gaara and Hinata. He looked up toward the stars and could only hope she was sleeping peacefully.

'Hinata…I wish there was some way to tell you that you are missed…I miss you. I send my love to you…wherever you are. Know now that you are missed.'


	18. Girls day out

When Hinata awoke she accepted that this wasn't her old room or her old bed but recognized that it would be her new one. She'd grown accustomed to Gaara standing in his corner, eyes on her sleeping form. She really didn't have any of her own clothes except for the one's she'd come here in which were her normal clothes. Temari seemed to notice this as they all sat down for breakfast, save for Gaara.

"You know what Hinata; I'm tired of you looking like a beat up sewer rat. We need to do something with you, you look like a mess! I know…CLOTHES SHOPPING!"

"What? No way you're using all the money in the bank account for your girly stuff!"

"Excuse me but who said I'd be using ALL the money? Besides, I'm the eldest! The money would fall to me first, Baka and anyways If Hinata is going to live here she'll need new clothes…and isn't that big party thing coming up? Hinata will need a dress."

"Temari-"

"No…leave her be Kankuro…Hinata does need new clothes…and a new ninja headband. She also needs training supplies."

"Hmm! Time somebody saw things my way! Arigato Oni-san."

"Don't call me that…and don' thank me…it's not for YOU it's for Hinata."

His eyes came in contact with hers. She looked away and blushed.

"Well come on Hinata! Time to shop!"

Temari grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged her outside.

"Ahh! Fresh…hot….desert air!"

"It's so h-hot!"

"Yeah it is, but you get used to it. This is home, either way. Beautiful, hot, sandy, desolate home. Well, enough talk…more shop!"

The first place they went into was a nail shop. The smell of the place made Hinata a little woozy at first but she got used to it as she sat down and read a magazine that had a health section on how to keep yourself strong and fit. Hinata had never been to a place like this but was up to doing anything new. Temari told Hinata to sit down next to the lady with the tiny glasses and do whatever that lady said.

"Hello My name is Mae-Rin. Did you pick out the color?"

Hinata remembered Temari telling her to pick out a color polish and she had picked out pretty lavender-like color while Temari was more bold and picked out a vivid, sparkling green color. Hinata gave the lady the lavender polish and allowed her to do whatever she wanted with Hinata's delicate, soft, weather worn, small hands. Hinata watched as she clipped her nails, filed them, soaked them in water then painted them. After that it was time to sit in a very comfy chair and put their feet in blue water.

"So Hinata, have you ever done this before?"

"No. Never. I know we have s-salons in Konoha but…I've never been."

"What?! You're kidding? I do this like twice a month. It's so relaxing. I know I may act like a tomboy but this rough lady has to have nice feet and nails. It's a must for every girl!"

"Is it? I never knew."

Hinata giggled when the lady scrubbed the bottom of her feet; it tickled very much and then she watched as her toenails were cleaned, trimmed, filed, and polished. After that Temari paid and they walked out; both were wearing sandals of course.

"Ahh! You see, it feels good to have clean hands and feet? It's always good to be pretty and doll yourself up once in a while. Right, Hina-Chan?"

"Hai!"

"That's right! Now on to the shopping!"

The two girls walked into something like a flea market and immediately Temari went to the jewelry. She held up some golden bangles and jingled them.

"These look like me Hinata? Or are these too much?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Your stuttering is getting a whole lot better! That's good!"

"R-really"

"Never mind…you need more work. Stop being so nervous. Toughen up! Listen to your aunty Temari and you'll be strong as an ox."

"T-Thank you for helping m-me."

"Yeah… well don't thank me…it's nothing kiddo. Now I don't think these are me…I don't really like gold…"

They went on through the jewelry department until Temari came across some drooping pearl earrings.

"Oh Hinata these are you!"

"They are?"

"Yeah! Try them on! I'd bet you'd look real good in them. Pearls are definitely for you! They are simple yet elegant… Like you!"

"Gee t-thanks…but"

"But?"

"M-my ears aren't pierced."

"WHAAAAT! You're kidding me! AH, Kuso. Guess we'll have to just pierce them ourselves! I can do that for free."

"W-will it hurt?"

"Nah it's just a pinch. Don't be so scared of pain. I mean after handling Gaara you will be able to tolerate a little needle prick."

"Y-Your right…"

"He seems better though…and you know…it kinda scares me but yet…I'm happy….but never mind that mushy stuff…BLECH! Come on."

Hinata followed Temari through the market and let Temari buy whatever she wanted for her but Hinata did stop and look at one thing that she really, really fancied but it was very expensive…ever still this amulet was gorgeous! It was a silver chain with a shiny white amulet surrounded by silver and little blue sapphires. The old lady had said it changes color depending on your mood but it was very, very special and very real and it doubled as a locket and you could put two pictures inside. Who would Hinata put? Who did she want to hold dear to her heart? Thoughts of the spiky-haired boy in the orange jumpsuit came to her mind but she shook him out. He had Sakura...

'And besides He isn't worth it. You must repeat that.' Commanded her inner voice

'I can't!'

'You must and you will!'

Hinata continued on with her new friend into the clothes section where Hinata was subjected to trying on clothes that both she and Temari picked. BY the end of the day they had so many bags it was hard to walk home but they had one last stop.

"Yes this is Hinata Hyuga and she needs an official sand village headband."

"Was she born here?" The clean, well dressed man with the glasses asked

"No she was born in Konoha but has to move here to the Suna."

"Does she have her parents' consent?"

"Yes of course, they told her to come here and live with us in the Suna while they lived with her sister and cousin in Konoha."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No...But…"

"Until you have proof of parent or guardians consent then she cannot lawfully move here and get her Ninja headband."

"But I'm her guardian. Me and my two brothers."

"Do you have any paperwork showing that you are her guardian by law or that her parents or former guardians signed the guardianship over to you and your family?"

"No...But listen…"

"I'm sorry m'am but without any paper work none of this can be done."

"What a crock of crap! I mean really! Treating the Kazekages only daughter like this!"

"Y-you're the kazekage's daughter?"

"Temari is my name and if you don't believe me look it up…"

"Y-you do resemble his l-late wife… I'll t-take y-y-our word for it. B-but the r-rules are r-rules m'am."

"Oh really? Well father will love to hear this…lately he's in very pissy mood and ready to fire anyone...or maybe I should get my brother on you…"

"Y-your brother?"

"Sabaku No Gaara…the demon of the sand. Surely you've heard of him?"

The man swallowed hard and started sweating. The manager came over, also smartly dressed with glasses.

"Now now what's all the fuss? Are you threatening my employees?"  
"I surely am! He's giving me a hard time! I'm the daughter of the Kazekage and this is the Lady Hyuga, Heiress of the Hyuga name and fortune…why she's practically a princess! And this man is being very rude to the both of us!"

"Is that so? Kimashi Gorusan is just a trainee; you'll have to forgive his rudeness. Now what is it you needed?"

"Lady Hyuga needs to become a permanent resident of the Suna and get her very own Suna headband. That's all I want."

"Well we can do that!"

"But sir the papers…"

"Papers shmapers! These are basically royalty! This young lady is our leader's only daughter! Temari, right?"

"Hai."

"And this lovely young lady is the Hyuga heiress! They don't need papers…besides…," he leaned down and whispered, "If we do this we won't get torn to shreds by her demon brother and maybe we'll get in good with the Kazekage and their family. Not to mention make some bonds with our sister village, Konoha."

"Well, are we getting this done or what? These bags are very heavy and it's been a long day and my brother is going to be pissed if I don't bring his beloved back home."

"Beloved?" The manager, Hinata, and Kimashi all said this.

"That's right this is my little Gaara's beloved lover. SO you best not keep him departed from her too long lest you want a heartbroken demon to rampage through here."

"Ah…no we don't…let's hurry then…follow me."

Throughout all the papers and signing and writing and receiving her ninja headband Hinata couldn't stop blushing. His beloved lover? It wasn't true…was it?

"Temari…did you lie today?"

They were almost home and Hinata hadn't even so much as glanced at her shiny new headband.

"Yes…but sometimes you have to lie to get what you want. No you're not Gaara's lover…but I think one day you will be…he seems to like you. Even if he doesn't show it the way you want him to or the way he should or the way that it's intended to be, he does. He gave you that bunny, he's trained you merely because you've asked, and he's always looking out for you and wants to win your affection… I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I'm almost certain he cares. He's a bit rough and violent and reckless but you know that's not what he's really like it's that damned demons fault. He seems to be calming down now and I swear to Kami it's all your fault…and that's a damn good thing. Gaara isn't ugly…I don't really thing so… every girl…hell every person is scared stiff of him save for us and you. I thought he'd never find happiness or whatever it is you people want these days…then you came along and I saw some of that black, evil aura was melting away and it's place was something new…something foreign…something from the past and I swear to Kami I saw a little, tiny smile. I never believed in the power of love or true love…but I think I'll start believing…maybe. You're a good thing, Hinata…a real good thing. I feel like life wouldn't be the same without you…imouto….but listen to me rambling on! We're home!"

When they got home Kankuro rummaged through their bags.

"Where's the food!"

"Make your own damned food I'm tired."

"Temari you now I can't even boil water! Come on!"

"Stuff it up your as Kankuro! You've gotta learn how to survive without me."

"Oh that's easy but surviving without the food? OH KAMI NEVER!"

"BAKA!"

Temari lifted her fan, ready to strike when Gaara came in from his room.

"Took you long enough…any longer and I'd have to actually go and find you both. Is it official?"

"YUP! Welcome Hinata Hyuga from the village of the sand! Yay another Suna girl in the house!"

"Damn…more women. Well at least she's pretty to look at."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"I'd rather look at chopped liver than you!"

"That's it your dead!"

Temari started beating up Kankuro but this time he actually fought back. Gaara looked at Hinata who seemed to be looking directly into his soul.

'Her eyes…are piercing…'

He looked down at her bags and picked them up.

"Huh? Gaara I can…"

"You can but you won't…it's my duty as your protector…provider anf friend…friends help friends? Right?"

Hinata smiled very big.

"Hai."

They both carried the bags to his room while Temari and Kankuro, in mid-fight, watched with happy smiles in their eyes and a smirk on their faces.

"My little bro is growing up."

"Yeah…he is. Hey you know what…he might actually get laid before you do Kankuro. Man, that's sad."

"Shut the fuck up you piece of-"

"Don't even go there! Just…don't. Now let go of my hair."

"Whatever…you're not worth fighting."

"Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

Kankuro looked back…it was he who looked dark and gloomy and scary.

"You just called our mother a bitch…"

Temari sat there in shock then looked down on the floor. She was just so mad that she didn't realize she slandered their good mother's name.

"Kami forgive me…"

Temari did something she rarely did…she started crying. Kankuro softened up and tried to hug his sister but she ran off into her room. Kankuro knocked them came in with her bags.

"You girls sure don't shop lightly…Hey Temari…listen I'm sorry I know you meant no harm. You don't have to cry…you look really ugly when you cry."

"I guess I always look ugly…so it doesn't matter. Look at me crying like a baby! How weak am I?"

"You're not ugly… you look like mom."

"I miss her…it hurts to think about it so deep like this and it usually doesn't…what's wrong with me? Am I going soft?"

"Maybe…we're all changing. Wipe your tears okay? I miss mom too…but I know she's up there…watching us…disgraced as hell at our actions…but she loves us still."

Gaara went from his room to check out the commotion he stopped by Temari's door to listen.

"Yeah…we're all changing…thanks to Hinata."

"Yeah…she's pretty awesome….wanna hear something stupid?"

"Anything that comes out of your mouth is stupid."

"Ah, shut up you big sissy. You're the one blubbering like a baby."

"Quiet, Baka."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Tell me the stupid thing."

"I think Hinata is angel sent down from Kami and our mother to help us. Look at her, changing your tough self into something actually kind and I think I might be changing as well but the biggest change is Gaara. That angel that we call Hinata is or all our betterment but specially meant for Gaara."

"I think so too. I love Hinata…like a little sister. We can't let her leave."

"We won't…they will never find her…Gaara will see to that."

"He loves her too, you know."

"You think so?"

"Woman's instinct."

"You females think you know everything."

"He does love her…in his own weird way and he'll discover his love for her more and more…"

"Look at my tough as nails sister talking about love again."

"Hinata has me going soft…"

"Well it's time to get my afternoon nap."

"A nap sounds good right now…and cookies"

"I'll go get some."

"But I want the ones you make in the oven…"

"I'll make them."

"You'll catch the whole house on fire!"

"Hey…I'll learn how to do it…for you."

"You're a good brother… but next time I won't be so nice we still have to finish our fight."

"Oh hell yeah…and I'll win."

"In your dreams!"

Kankuro was about to leave but Temari shocked him with a kiss on the forehead and whispered,

"Just like when you were little…and actually cute."

"Ah, close your mouth the flies will get in….with hope you might choke."

Finally he left but he didn't see Gaara who was fast as lightening getting back to his room. Hinata was asleep again and as he examined her he realized the light was creating a halo around her hair. She was an angel…sent for him. An angel for a demon. A princess for a monster. He played with her hair and got close to her face; her skin smelled good and fresh and he longed to nibble on it again.

'Why don't you boy? Bite into that warm, milky, supple flesh.'

The temptation was too much for him but he'd wake her up if he did it so against all the desires he had he didn't do it. Temari said he loved her. Did he? How did he not know? How did she know? Maybe he did… but what now? Did she love him? What about that guy with the orange jumpsuit she blushed about? Was he important? Did he have her eye and her heart? Where did Gaara fit in Hinata's life? Could he be part of her life? Could they…be lovers? How would this work? Would it work? Love…did he love her? Did he even really know what love felt like?

He looked at her and heard her say his name so sweetly in her sleep. Yes…yes he loved her. It was shocking but he did! He'd have to keep proving it until she got the message and finally loved him back. She'd never leave his side…his forever until death. He tilted her head and kissed her in her sleep.

'By night when you sleep I am your lover by morning when you awake I am something of a friend…you are my angel, my doll, my only, my precious, my beloved, my protected, my desired, mine. Nobody will have you except me…one day you will know I am to be yours…until then by night I will be your lover and by morning I will be your friend.'

He kissed her again except longer. Nobody would find his princess here not with all the traps he laid out and things to confuse them. She'd be safe and snug here…safe from pain, truth, and choice… safe from knowledge…but was she really safe? The demon inside him lay dormant for now…planning their untimely and soon to be deaths.


	19. Untraceable Hinata

Kiba's search was still going on but it seemed like something was wrong and it was taking too long. They were going in circles and things were going slower than planned. Kiba just couldn't pick up Hinata's scent anymore or any of their scents…he couldn't even find tracks or any trace of her. He leaned over on the ground and tried to pick up her scent or find a track but nothing.

"Hey Kiba what's the holdup? We've been in this damn forest for days, man. This search has been such a drag."

"Shut the hell up Shikamaru! I'm busy tracking here."

"Some tracking! We've been running in circles forever."

"I said shut up… we'll find her it's just…I lost her scent and I'm having a hard time."

"Some dog you are… Can't even track a simple girl…what a drag."

"Shikamaru is right…we've been here for days with no food or shelter or rest and we haven't found a single clue to where this Suna is and we don't even know if she's there."

This remark came from Ino and a lot of people seemed to agree.

"Well you can all go home then…I'm not giving up. All those who wish to continue this search can come along but all you whiny pricks who don't care about whether a young innocent life is taken or not can just get the hell away from me because I don't need anybody who doesn't care."

Kiba went off into the woods with Shino following. Naruto looked around.

"You guys are ridiculous! I know I'm not going to stand here with Hinata's blood on my hands, knowing that I could of helped her but decided to go home and sit on my lazy ass all day. I'm going with Kiba. Come on Sasuke and Sakura."

Sasuke honestly didn't want to go but did because he'd have a chance at Gaara and Gaara's coldness and demon inside of him would make for a great match. Everyone stood around and looked at each other.

"You know… I'd feel pretty bad if something happened to her…let's keep going Shikamaru."

"Ugh….what a drag."

Everyone resumed following Naruto and his gang who were following Kiba and his gang who didn't know where they were going. It took Kiba a while to realize that Gaara's gang had used water to erase their scent and tracks…so how would he find them now? Kiba jumped onto the highest tree and climbed up and saw the whole 360 view and realized where Konoha was and where the sand village was so he kept going in that direction. They were getting closer and closer to what they were looking for and when they got there they'd kill Gaara and take Hinata but was it Gaara or his demon they had to be concerned about dealing with or would Hinata be the one they would have to worry about?


	20. I don't need Naruto

The sound of boiling water, cooking ham, and the sweet smell of some sort of pastry rose in the air like a wave and crashed over Hinata. She was already awake and looking at herself in the mirror and assessing what she called "her plainness" or "unbeauty". Her pasty, glue colored skin, her round light bulb like eyes that were tinged with a mix of purple and white that made a dull color and her very, very short dark hair. In every way she hated her appearance and not just because she thought she was ugly but because she thought she looked too much like every Hyuga she knew and every Hyuga before her.

She noticed, though, that without her father's almost daily trimming and less beatings by Gaara that her skin became more soft and glowing and her hair was getting longer and before long she would have shoulder length hair like Sakura!

'Hmm…Sakura…You've gained Naruto's affections…something I cannot do. I have to bind my chest so it's flat like a board sometimes because these…bags…are a disgrace to my family and they get in the way. They say I don't need them but every boy talks about them and gazes at them and what do they see when they look at me? A plain, pasty girl with no chest to speak of, however untrue that is…Naruto...is that why you chose Sakura? Because of her chest? But she's flat too! Her brains then….and beauty…and strength and courage and ability to speak up while I'm a quiet mouse.'

'Forget about him…Like I said you don't need a man who doesn't need you. For once, Hinata-sama, GIVE UP!'

'I've never given up on anything! I will be strong…for Neji-nii-san, for father…for...for'

'For everyone who doesn't care? They left you here all by yourself without a single search party. Go ahead and show them your strong…if they even come for you or if you even dare go back but don't fool yourself into thinking that Naruto will ever like you…he has Sakura and your family? They've probably replaced you with your sister, you're probably not even the heiress anymore…they probably think or hope your dead. You're a girl of the Sunagakure and you better get used to that! You've got a good thing here…people who care about you and love you and respect you and pay attention to you not to mention Gaara-sempai.'

'Gaara?'

'Yeah, he seems to like you…in his own way. He got you that nice bunny and he let you go outside and shop with Temari! He carried your bags yesterday and well, all in all he seems to be getter calmer and better, don't you think? Besides that he's going to be training you too! And you have to admit he is cute! Cute, strong, loyal and protective! Maybe he's not Naruto but so what? Naruto is an airheaded boy with big dreams of becoming Hokage and his ambitions and dreams are pure and wholesome and inspiring but he's far too dense for you…he doesn't notice you. GIVE UP! Maybe you should open your eyes and see the big red-headed sign in front of you blinking "TAKE ME! CHOOSE ME! LOVE ME!" Besides…you have no choice…no other man seems to even have an ounce of respect or love for you…just give it time and you'll come around and see Gaara is the one. We'll see who ends up right…but I'd choose Gaara over Naruto any day!'

Hinata looked back at Gaara who was leaning in the dark shadows of the all, reading a book. His beautiful, piercing aqua eyes looked up and made contact with hers. Hinata gripped the brush in her hand harder and found herself becoming nervous as the book lowered a bit to reveal his mouth and out of that sensual line that was his mouth came an even more sensual, chilling, haunting, and very deep voice that said:

"What are you gawking at me for?"

Hinata merely blinked, finding herself unable to speak or even breathe but she blushed a light crimson. Gaara's steely eyes focused on her and only her and a flash of agitation crossed them, like lighting.

"What is it?!"

She could breathe now but she still couldn't move as he slammed the book close with one hand and swiftly placed it on the shelf then advanced towards her. She trembled slightly but that's all she found she could do.

"Why do you stare at me so? It's beginning to bother me…It's my face, right? You find me unattractive…monstrous….horrid?"

A little squeak came out of Hinata's mouth when he grabbed the sides of her face and barred his teeth in anger.

"ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly his anger calmed like a bad storm blowing over as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Your eyes….can you see into me…"

The Hyuga eyes could very well see into him and see his chakra flow and his heart but not into his soul although it is said they can and maybe some can but it's not likely…however, Hinata was very, very special and could very much tell a person by their eyes and it was almost like seeing into the soul…eyes are the window into the soul.

"Hinata…when you look at me so it disturbs me to think you look at me because I am ugly…I know very well how I must look to you…I know very well what I am and how I act but today you give me no such look. You look curious…are you wondering if I will kill you? I will not…though I do have fear Shakaku will if I don't learn to control him…Heh…fear…it's not something I've known for a while…until you came along. I fear losing you…I want to protect you…I feel devoted to you…It's strange and horrible yet so familiar and beautiful…Hinata why won't you speak? And why did you look in the mirror so? You seemed…revolted and thus led me to believe it was me you were revolted by. Were you?"

"N-n-no. It was me."

"The stuttering isn't so bad…but your voice is so tiny…your tiny…so small…Did you say it was you? I don't understand…"

"I'm u-ugly."

Gaara, without reason it seemed, slapped Hinata across the face.

"YOUR SO STUPID!"

Hinata reeled to the floor sending the brush to the wall the commotion was heard by Temari in the kitchen who was shaking with the spatula in her hand.

"Now Temari…calm down."

"I'm fine, Kankuro…I'm fine."

"That's good…now serve me breakfast, slave."

"Just for that I'm throwing yours away."

"WAIT NO I WAS KIDING!"

Temari looked to Gaara's room and frowned.

'Gaara don't be so rough with her…I know you love her…so why do you treat her like crap? Gaara don't hurt her…If I could…I would hurt you back…but I love you both so dearly…so who do I protect: My brother whom I've always protected and served like a guard dog or Hinata who has wiggled into my heart and whom I call sister?'

Gaara looked at Hinata holding her cheek on the floor and crying.

"What makes you say such idiotic things? You really think your ugly? You truly are an idiot if you think you are…I'm no judger of great beauty or one who has any beauty myself but I've seen many a females in my life and not one has turned my head in any sort of fashion not one has been even okay or suited a fancy worthy of a demons' favoring but…if I were to judge and say one was beautiful even though I have no concept of true beauty then I'd have to say you hold the truest beauty…Hinata the angel, Hinata the doll, Hinata the princess, Hinata the Heiress, Hinata the goddess...These are my thoughts…this is how I feel when I see you t first you were merely something like a doe when somebody flashes light at it but then that doe-like innocent prettiness was formed into you…my eyes can finally see…but you go ahead and be a dumb ass and think your ugly…you don't only look blind you are blind. To hell with you Hinata…and to hell with my feelings because now that I can speak them and free them nobody seems to give a shit."

Gaara left the room, slammed the door violently, made the whole house shake and stomped outside with his fists jammed in his pockets.

"Don't follow me…don't bother me….don't look for me…don't speak to me…just let me be or else I'll slice your stomach and rip out your intestines and engorge myself on a meal of that and your blood."

Gaara slammed the front door and walked or more so, trudged, outside. Temari looked at him then ran to Hinata's side along with Kankuro.

"Hey Kiddo, you alright?"

"H-hai Kankuro."

"What happened in here? What did he do to you? Your left cheek is red! He slapped you? Bastard…"

"Ahh the love of a sister…"

"Shut up Kankuro, I know you feel the same way. Things are going to far…maybe we shouldn't be hiding Hinata…"

"H-hiding me? W-w-hat do you mean?"

"Kuso…Um never mind…Just thinking out loud…don't mind me I'm an idiot."

"Finally you admit it."

"I'll deal with you later. You okay imouto?"

"H-hai…don't hurt Gaara…or be m-mad at h-him…It's m-my fault."

"Don't blame yourself or Gaara…we all know there's a demon inside him…but are you sure your okay?"

"H-hai…nobody b-back home r-really cared about m-me like this…thank you Kankuro…and Temari."

"Tch…don't mention it Kiddo."

Hinata got up and looked at herself in the mirror and saw something different and not the red mark on her cheek. Gaara said she was beautiful which is more than anyone had ever said to her and it took a good slap for her to come to her senses.

'Naruto never saw me he saw through me…I was just a friend not even a pretty friend either like Sakura…Naruto will never think I'm beautiful or care about me or protect me…'

'GIVE UP HINATA! Just say it and give up...'

Hinata rubbed her cheek and looked at herself. There stood a girl with more beauty than words can tell. Supple, porcelain skin, lavender eyes that bewitched the soul, a smile that was charming, and lovely indigo hair that would soon grow long and luxurious like her mothers. She was a girl worthwhile…a girl worth the world…a girl who was worth it all.

'Naruto never saw that….never…but Gaara does…'

'Naruto is a fool who chooses a pink haired whore who doesn't even like him but loves some guy who is never going to like her back. She needs to wake up and so do you.'

'I have woke up…'

'Then say it…let me hear you say it.'

'I don't need him.'

'Need who?'

'Naruto….'

'All together now!'

'I don't need Naruto'

'Louder!'

'I don't need Naruto!'

'Even louder!'

'I DON'T NEED NARUTO!'

'Louder than that!'

In a fit of hype and excitement that came with her epiphany she yelled it out loud.

"I DON'T NEED NARUTOOOO!"

She blushed realizing she said it out loud and that Temari and Kankuro were staring in confusion.

"Whose Naruto again?"

"Uh…um…Well thanks for checking up on me gotta go bye!"

Hinata put on her shoes and ran out the door.

"Wait! Hinata wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch up with Gaara-san-shii…bye Temari bye Kankuro."

"Please be careful."

"Aww big sister cares for once."

"Shut up Baka before I shove a puppet down your throat and my fan up your ass."

Kankuro zipped his lips and waved at Hinata who disappeared into the clouds of hot, whirling smoke. Kankuro closed his eyes and said a prayer for their little Hinata that she would find Gaara and be safe and that he wouldn't hurt her and that she would never be found and Temari prayed the same thing almost as Hinata became just a dot in the distance.

Hinata ran and ran not knowing where she was going but trying to find the gourd on the back of the red-haired Gaara and finally she saw him and it was like a lighthouse that drew the boats closer to shore…he was her beacon. Closer and closer but he became farther and farther.

"Gaara…Gaara…Gaara!"

Gaara turned around to see Hinata struggling to get to him. His eyes narrowed and he kept walking.

"Gaara please! I can't keep up!"

Suddenly after all that walking in the heat Hinata fainted. Gaara looked back but didn't see her and he assumed he lost her…he then realized this was a bad thing. Any number of murders, thieves, rapist could find her and not to mention how hot it was…HINATA COULD DIE!

"She will not die…my reason for existence will not die…"

'Don't be so sure of yourself boy…her death is closer than you may think'

But of course Gaara didn't hear this even though Shakaku spoke loud and clear but Gaara was tuning him out because all he could think about was Hinata-seme. He ran in that direction she was in and found her sprawled on the hot floor with sand on her and her skin was getting light pink from exposure. He removed his gourd and his shirt and wrapped her in his shirt then put his gourd back on and carried her home. He busted open the door with his foot and ran to the bathroom.

"TEMARI RUN A COLD BATH QUICKLY!"

Temari came in the bathroom and saw Hinata's very pink flesh and without a question knew it was sunburn. She ran the cold bath as cold as she could but then when trying to pry Hinata away from Gaara she found she couldn't.

"You have to go now."

"I won't! I can't leave her…my reason for exsistance…"

"Gaara…"

Gaara's eyes softened as he put his hand on Hinata and reared his hand back in shock.

"It will be all on me if something happens and I can't leave her side…"

Temari sighed as she undressed Hinata and put her in the tub. Regardless of the current state of Hinata and the danger in the air Gaara couldn't stop his nether region from reacting to the sight of Hinata's naked, exposed body. His eyes wondered it, filled with lust and desire that he never had before and he found himself salivating and licking his lips. Temari splashed cold water on Hinata which finally awoke her.

"What? I'm in a tub? Temari? Where's Ga-"

She turned to one side and saw a shirtless Gaara staring at her like a hungry wolf stares at a young, innocent, tender, helpless lamb. Hinata screamed and turned bloody red then passed out but Temari caught her before she could sink.

"Gaara you best get out if you want her to recover…it's…improper for a man who isn't a girl's lover to see her naked like this…"

"Improper? What would you know? Why is it wrong?"

"It just is! It's naughty and perverted!"

"Perverted?"

"Ugh I don't have time for this! Get out you can't see her naked."

"But I already have…"

"NO MORE! OUT!"

"You can't make me…besides…I like it…"

"You horny pervert! Get out…go talk to Kankuro about naked women!"

Gaara shrugged then left after collecting his shirt.

'Guess I should talk to my idiot brother for more advice on these matters…I know not of what is going on…'

'Such a fool you are, boy. You want to claim her that is all. Indeed you should, she is rightfully ours.'

'I didn't ask for your opinion, Shakaku. You've been no help to me thus far so just shut up, will you?'

'You're on very thin ice boy…don't let your guard down so easily…things aren't always what they appear and when you least expect it I will devour you and her…or maybe I will be right and you will be backstabbed by her…she is only mortal, after all and they are fickle creatures these mortal woman…but you will see….I haven't helped you, you say? Tch…I'm giving you a warning right now boy, behave or be beheaded.'

'You can't do anything without me…so just shut up. I am your vessel and without me you'd cease to exist. She would never backstab me…she ran after me today and she's had apple time to run away if she so desires.'

'But you made her believe she couldn't, lad and that if she did she'd have nothing to run back to. You lied to her and once she finds out you did she will leave you for sure.'

'She will never find out…Smart as she may be she will never catch on…she's too naïve.'

'You keep thinking that, dear boy and you will see you are the naïve one. I do need a vessel to survive but the vessel also needs me…If I die you die but if you die I simply find another vessel quickly. Choose your words wisely my boy for soon you shall be eating them as I eat you…or better yet devour your discourse like a ravenous wolf once you see how petty and fickle a woman can be…and how cruel.'

'She's not like them…she's different.'

'What happens when her little friends find her?'

'They won't…I saw to that.'

'But you can't deny your nose, lad you can smell their leader coming closer and what happens then when they find her? She will learn that you lied and she will go with them…maybe to that boy in the orange jumpsuit she seemed so fond about…Naruto, was it?'

'You hush your mouth…Hinata will stay with me! I just know it…now go away…'

'Suit yourself, but I won't be shut up for long and if I am…it merely means I planning my plan.'

'That plan again. I order you to tell me, NOW!'

'Ooh I'm shivering in my boots…oh wait I don't have boots! HAHAHAHAH! You'll never know boy and the harder you try to use this so called love you think you two have the easier it gets for me to make my plans come true.'

"Gaara! She's all better now!"

"Hmm..I'll be there."

'We aren't through…you've ruined my life in more ways than I care to remember…if your plan involves hurting my reason for existence than I will see to it that it won't happen. You got that?'

But Shakaku remained silent and Gaara wondered about this plan as he poked his head into the bathroom to see Hinata, still somewhat pink but from obvious blushing, all dressed with Temari towel drying her hair.

"You have lovely hair, Hinata! I've got plain old blonde hair."

"But it's pretty!"

"It's ordinary…your hair is indigo!"

"All Hyuga's have it…well most."

"See Gaara? She's all better."

Hinata looked up and turned red then looked away and tried to cover herself like he had x-ray vision. He wished he did for he'd die to see Hinata's lovely frame again. She looked up at him then looks away quickly. Temari pretended like she had something else to do and left.

"Hinata…do I make you nervous?"

She looked up and found something rare. She might as well found a black unicorn with Pegasus wings right next to Bigfoot riding on the loch ness monster being pulled by a solid gold boat driven by Kami himself for Gaara….was smiling! A genuine smile! A big one at that! Not toothy but just a smile that was too many things to name, seducing, happy, eerie, creepy, cruel, spiteful, malicious, mischievous and much more! The smile of a boy who was just woke up from a lovely nap mixed with the evil smile of a criminal maniac who was just about to murder the person he always wanted to kill mixed with the sexual smile of a man in hot, lust-filled passion about to claim his lover and the smile of a psychopath pervert who got his jollies from looking at naked women then slicing their bodies off for his pleasure.

The smile went down to Hinata's core and made her feel cold and hot at the same time…she was scared more than anything especially when he started getting closer.

"My…your trembling…so it's true? I make your nervous? That's not right...you should feel comfortable around me…however something about the way you tremble right now and the look in your eyes…enthralling…perchance you could look at me again?"

Hinata closed he eyes tight as if he was going to strike her when he raised his hand but he didn't he stroked her cheek.

"As your friend I'm glad your alright…huh…glad…happiness…another new feeling…thank you…well hello I just said thank you! Look at me, the demon of the sand saying thank you to you! You've taught me well, sempai…I feel…at ease. MY face hurts…why is that?"

"y-your s-smiling"

"Am I? I've never smiled like this before…Hinata-seme…"

Hinata blushed as her caressed her again then his smile faded.

"I thought I lost you today…I was scared…I fear now as I've never feared before…I care now…I feel…I'm happy…and it feels tingly and funny but hell do I love it. This is what I thought I never had but I think I do…again I thank you but don't go scaring me, okay? I might have to kill you."

Hinata squeaked and flinched but he merely licked her ear.

"Just playing with you…huh…playing…has been a while since I played…has been a while…since anything good…ever since…mother…"

"D-don't be sad…My mom died too…"

"She did?"

"Hai…they say I look a lot like her and act like her. They say she was a great beauty and so kind and devoted to helping others!"

"Look at that…not a single stutter .I'm proud….pride…perhaps that's not so new but this kind of pride is different. I believe, in time you will surpass your mother…in every way."

"Y-you're a good guy Gaara…"

"HAHAHAH! Oh I laugh too? What's next? I suppose I will start skipping with flowers in my hair and giving out free puppies to orphans and money to homeless people?"

Both Hinata and Gaara laughed together and for once all was good and the home Gaara lived in was filled with joy again and all thanks to little Hinata who thought she couldn't measure up to anything or do anything but she, yes she, single handedly controlled a demon inside a boy she used to know and was close to and brought out his inner child that he was so long ago. She brought together a broken family and in her own way, in her mind, became stronger than she needed ever to be especially by letting go of Naruto. Sadly, this is not the end of the tale for you know and I know there is more to write and more to read. Kiba has not found Hinata nor has Neji and what of Shakaku's plans? What will happen when Hinata learns Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's secret? What will happen when Hinata finds out how Kiba and Neji feel? How will they feel? Will there be more bloodshed than needed? Will everyone die? Who will be the cause of the death? Shakaku, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, or even…Hinata? Will everything be a small flame that can be put out quickly or will everything catch fire burn to cinder?


	21. The love of a demon

Kankuro stretched on his bed as he woke up, free of face paint or his usual cat like outfit; he laid there practically in the buff save for his black, purple and white boxers. He picked up a magazine off his night stand and began to thumb through it looking at the scandalously dressed women with pouty lips and huge breasts all staring at him, nay, beckoning him to jump into those pages and claim them. Suddenly he heard a cry from outside, the cry of one striking something and with each thrust a noise that was that cry came out of their mouths. It was repetitive and tough yet had softness to it with all the sparkling, dense taste of determination. He knew what the sound was but still he looked outside, out of his own curiosity, and found what he had expected it to be. There was Hinata in the courtyard with Gaara and they were training.

Once, in that soft, shell of a porcelain doll there was a spineless, weak, trembling, stuttering, shy yet adorable excuse for a Hyuga and now there stood a budding young woman with all the courage and confidence of those that came before her, not to mention she was more determined than ever. She wasn't all the way there for she still stuttered, have plenty of weak moments and was could be very shy but she was getting over it and soon there would only be a fragment of that old Hinata in her and it would be for the better.

'It seems every day you get tougher, stronger, braver, and more undeterred by what people say. As somebody I view as a little sister…no I view he more than that…don't I? There is a maternal side to it…she has become my friend, kin, sister, and even my daughter all in one. Hinata…stay here and never know the truth behind what really keeps you here. Stay and get stronger and become a part of our team. You will be feared, revered, loved, and adored by all in this village and this home. Nobody will cast a stone at you and in the near future I see you becoming Gaara's mistress…my sister-in-law. Stay here…forever. They will never find you… if Gaara, for whatever reason, can't kill them…then Temari and I will…even to the death.'

Outside Hinata charged at Gaara with her Byakugan activated but he dodged it nimble but just barely.

"You're doing well; you almost got me that time. Try again."

Hinata nodded and went after him again then as he dodged she whirled around and used her chakra and gentle fist to palm him hard and fast in the very center of his back. He lurched forward with the power of the chakra infused strike to his un-expectant form after which he fell to his hands and knees and a little bit of blood escaped his lips. The sand had no time to comprehend and Hinata's attack was too fast for the sand to protect Gaara in time just like with Rock Lee. Realizing she wounded Gaara more than she intended, Hinata inactivated her Byakugan and rushed to his aid.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry Gaara-san! I didn't mean to…"

"Save your Hinata, I'm fine."

"But…I hit you so hard…"

"You forget I have the sand to protect me and a demon inside me. It's a trivial wound that's not worth worrying about. I'll survive so stop apologizing…every time I believe your strong you go around and display weakness. Don't apologize for wounding your opponent Hinata. Remember my lessons."

"Hai…your right. How could I be so foolish? None the less I still worry and care about you very much."

'She…she cares and worries? Perhaps maybe then she…loves me as well? Or perhaps this is wishful thinking.'

"Hinata…are you crying?"

Hinata wiped her tears in frustration and looked at him with a slight blush.

"N-no….I'm stronger than t-that."

"You most certainly are. Look at you now. You will grow up into a fine ninja, Hinata-seme. The beautiful ninja of the sand village, it has a nice ring to it. You will become famous even legendary."

"You think s-so?"

"I know it. I've trained you hard and you haven't forgotten my lessons but I haven't forgotten yours. Each day you get stronger physically and mentally I get stronger. This heart I thought was just an empty black hole is now warm, red, beating and full of love that I thought I could never posses or feel."

"Love?"

"Hai. It seems fitting to have the word carved onto my head…"

"W-who is it you l-love so much? Whoever she is she is very lucky."

'What's this? My whole body is burning and my heart is aching. I taste the bile, sharp taste of jealousy. Am I jealous of the woman Gaara-sempai loves? Why? Do I truly love him already? Looking at him right now….the way he is standing, that look in his eyes and that smile. He's handsome enough and he's become very kind. Yes…I'm afraid it's true. My inner self was right…I fell for Gaara…but for how long have I been under the spell of those black-rimmed, deep sea eyes? Do I love him merely because he called me beautiful or is it deeper? When I was little I would look at that plastic ring I still wear today and think of my little red-haired friend and think that one day I'd truly marry the boy in the future but as I grew up all those silly notions were tossed out the window, especially when Naruto came into the picture. At first Gaara was violent and evil but after a short time I saw through to that and he's getting better. When I held him when he was half demon and half Gaara I felt…pity, remorse, despair and longed to bring him and I out of these feelings and then in a flash the blonde haired turned to red and the electric blue to a glowing aqua, a hysterical, whiny voice that cracks to a deep, smooth, calm voice that never wavers. All too sudden I fell in love with him.'

"Hinata…"

"Hn?"

"You were staring off into space for some time now and I was calling your name but you were lost to me."

"F-forgive me I w-was….thinking."

"Hinata it's you."

"Huh?"

"You asked me who I loved and I tell you it's you. I confess it here and now and will deny it no longer. My demon in me has seemed to subside and my head hurts less with you around. Everything is clear and peaceful and I am at ease. I think I loved you from the start but didn't know it. Hinata…I know I've done you wrong but bear me no ill will…please accept me as yours…forever."

"G-Gaara…I"

"You are appalled by the proposition of being my soul-mate? I knew it…forgive me for even believing I had a chance….fool that I am…perhaps Shakaku was right then….I'm not for you and your not for me…it's not meant to be. Demons can't mingle with angels."

"Gaara l-listen to me…I…I l-love you t-too…"

Gaara's eyes widened considerably as he turned and faced Hinata head on. Had he heard right? Had she truly admitted to loving him?

"How can you…after all I've done to you? You'd be better off without me."

"That's a lie! I mean uh…l-look at where I am…certainly not getting thrown around and called weak and being depressed. I'm happy! Happy with…you."

"With me…the demon…are you so sure you love me?"

"H-hai!"

Gaara grabbed Hinata and embraced her tightly with trembling arms.

"Hinata…how can you love me? How? Because of you I can love you. Because of your nature. Because of all you've taught me. But how can you love a blood thirsty demon?"

"It is not the demon…it's you. Gaara not the demon. Gaara the boy. Gaara…I-I will b-be yours…f-forever."

"Hinata…hold me and don't let go."

Hinata grasped him back as if her life depended on it. He was very warm and comfortable like a thick blanket on a cold night after drinking a lot of delicious cocoa. She felt like this is where she belonged, not only in the sand village but in his arms with him and his siblings forever. Gaara tilted her head up and looked at her in her eyes.

"Such soul piercing eyes you have. Lilac lilies within those eyes of yours."

"Yours remind me of the deep sea in an ocean."

"I've never really been to an ocean…or a sea for that matter; seeing as I live in the desert but you are my personal oasis."

"G-Gaara…"

He leaned in and kissed her lips, which he was used to doing, but this time it was different, it was special. A warm, tingling fire raged from Hinata's head to her toes and she, moreover, was blushing bright red. Gaara had stole her first kiss from her and she had been distempered and also depressed yet as he kissed her now a new feeling washed over her while tiny butterflies that were on fire danced in her tummy and chest. She found, though, that she could not kiss him back properly for even though she knew how, she simply couldn't do it. Ever still Gaara was glued to those lips until Hinata surrender and puckered her own against his. So warm were his lips but it was to be expected, yet Hinata didn't see it coming. Her lips were soft, plump, full, lightly wet, and a little cold, like a dog's nose but they were lovely just like the rest of her and he enjoyed the kiss as Hinata closed her eyes and was engulfed in happiness.

Kankuro was watching them the whole time with a smile across his face, that legendary smirk of his that was so like his father's; yes indeed they were practically clones.

'Gaara…you've learned love and have found someone to love you back. You have found what will fill the void in your heart and you will fill the void in hers but it goes deeper….you two are soul mates and your fates were sealed the moment your eyes met that very first time on the Spring festival. You've become less violent with the kindness that lay dormant inside of you for so long and because of Hinata it's now resurfaced. We have all prayed for you to become a better person and now you can. I can feel mother's smile in my heart as she looks down in front of the scene in front of me. Two lovers that are so different in every way: Hinata the pale, dark-haired, lilac-colored and doe-eyed young innocent, weak, stammering heiress and the lightly sand colored skinned, blood colored hair, narrow black-rimmed aqua eyed evil, bloodthirsty, and malicious demon of the sand who could never love, yet somehow they found love in each other's differences and reveled in their similarities. From what I understand and overheard, Hinata's mom is deceased too and her father seems to care not for her life. The strongest child has to become stronger and that's all that matters to him…pitiable. While our father is no better for he despises Gaara for the opposite reason, he is too strong and powerful but also killed our mother in childbirth thus our father holds a huge grudge against him…and us.'

Kankuro stretched then put on his outfit after which he donned the hood that came with it. He looked up in the mirror and saw his father reflected in the smooth glass. Kankuro dipped his fingers in the purple paint then glided his fingers across his face in the style he usually did.

"I am Kankuro and Kankuro alone. I am the master of the puppets and middle child to Temari and Gaara. I am the son of the fourth Kazekage and his late wife but I am not him. I am Kankuro and Kankuro alone and I won't become like you…no matter how much I bare your disgraceful likeness."

Outside Gaara finally unlatched himself from Hinata's lips and smiled at her blushing face.

"You're so red, like a trembling rose in full bloom or perhaps not so much red but pink like my favorite flower, the desert rose. Yes I never cared much for flowers but they are one of the few that grow here but with you here I have been appreciating them more as of late. Hinata the lover of the demon, Hinata the ninja of the sand, Hinata the flower. What is your favorite flower?"

Hinata trembled slightly and when she opened her mouth she almost couldn't speak but she regained herself and spoke.

"Lilies…lavender or lilac ones"

"Hmm…just like you…like your eyes. You are the lily itself and I your desert rose with too many thorns. We are so different…you come from a place of rain and deep, lush forest with cool breezes while I reside in this hot, dusty, barren wasteland. They say you can tell when a girl comes from the sand village and when one comes from the leaf. Leaf village girls have a cooler appearance and a friendly demeanor while the girls here are hot and wicked and I mean this in the way that leaf girls have darker hair and lighter skin while our girls have heat-colored hair like browns, reds, and yellow as well as their tan or sandy skin. Like I said before, you are my oasis, my cool drinking water I need to survive. I feed off of that cool, calm, sweet nature that makes you, you. I love you…that's all I know. Hinata you are my reason for existence, the reason I live and thrive, you are that thing which I protect and hold dear that nobody will touch or sully."

"Your r-reason…hm. Gaara I've been thinking. You get better every day and I know that…that you're alone…you want love."

"I have it, from you, and this is all I need."

"Love and acceptance but not just from me. What about the villagers?"

"The villagers."

"Hai! Surely you must want to wrong the rights of the past and help these villagers as their leader."

"You mean to say that I should become the Kazekage like my father before me?"

"Hai! Precisely!"

"It's not a bad idea…perhaps I will do such a thing in the near future but for now my only concern is you. I need you, want you, love you, and desire you. Does this appeal to you?"

"H-Hai…it d-does. It is g-good to b-be needed and such."

"You will stay here forever then?"

"Nothing lays for me b-back there…no friends, no family, no life. Here I have all of that and more!"

"Indeed so. Now, Hina-chan, I want to do something to you."

"W-what is it?"

"We need to be alone for this…let's go to my bedroom."

A red color spread on Hinata's face as Gaara led her back to the tower.

'What does he mean? I'm scared! He can't be...you know.'

'I think he is, if you ask me. I mean think about it, privacy, talk of desire and need not to mention wanting to do this thing in the bedroom.'

'Kayah! I'm not ready! I'm still a virgin! We just got together and I'm still getting the swing of kissing another breathing person so how can I do this! I'm frightened!'

'Suck it up Hinata. The boy loves you like no other and wants to seal his fate with you with the sacred act of love making. You two will become one. Isn't that beautiful? Yes it is. Now deal with it!'

'But I was hoping to wait until I was older!'

'No better time like the present.'

'But it will hurt.'

'Everything hurts but we must be strong. Besides that pain will dull into pleasure and Gaara will be yours and you will be his forever after he claims what is rightfully his.'

'I don't even know where to start! I'm nervous, shy, and scared beyond comprehension.'

'Come on Hinata call forth the ninja inside! Be brave! No more weakness.'

'Your right…I can't be weak, not in front of him. I will be brave and do this even though it is rather early but we will become one and he will…claim me, thus marking me as his.'

'That a girl! Now go in there and try your best to please him! Be seductive, playful yet innocent.'

'Got it…just don't know how.'

'It will come to you.'

They had arrived to his room. Gaara turned and closed the door then looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Hinata I need you to undress."

'Gah! So it is true…okay you can do this Hinata just take a deep breath and remember; seductive, playful yet innocent.'

Hinata nodded and disrobed in front of Gaara which brought lust-filled hunger in his eyes and moisture upon his lips. She still had her undergarments when he told her to stop.

"That's enough just stay like that."

'Such beautiful skin and so much has been exposed to me…I can't resist. Why do I feel this way?'

'Stupid boy. Just claim the girl and get it over with.'

'You have no power over me. Be gone.'

Shakaku quilted himself but watched to see what his vessel would do now with such unholy temptation in his grasp.

"Now where to put it…hmm turn around."

Hinata did as she was told and exposed her petite bottom to him in her pearly pink underwear. Gaara's hand caressed her skin with a sigh.

'So soft…I want to taste, I want to bite…I want to…I don't know but I want her.'

"This is the perfect spot to put it. Not many will see it but I will know it's there."

"W-w-hat are you t-talking about?"

"I am going to mark you as mine that is all.  
It's going to hurt but will dull away soon enough."

"But I-I'm not completely u-undressed."

"Why does that matter? Do you need to be?"

"Y-yes…right? Y-y-you were going to c-c-c-c-claim me."

"Claim you? What does that mean? I grow tired of hearing it and not knowing what it means."

"If y-you d-don't know then w-what are w-w-e doing?"

"I am going to give you a kanji just like mine right here on your upper back. Now stay still."

Hinata trembled slightly after that she swallowed hard and started to sweat. He wasn't going to mark her sexually but literally! Could she let him mar her skin with a mark? Yes of course, for she loved him like no other as well.

"Alright I'm ready."

"What a brave girl, not a single stutter and you've stopped trembling, well done."

Hinata was truly proud of herself. She had come so far from where she once was but still, t was hard not to be nervous when you are exposed to your newfound boyfriend in your under garments! She heard a pop that was the cork of Gaara's gourd; she heard the rush of the sand coming out, heard the sand whip in the wind and felt the grains pushing against her back. The pain was excruciating as the grains of sand carved into her soft flesh trying to draw the lines that made up the familiar kanji mark of love. It burned as the grains found their way into the little cut they created to deepen it and lengthen it, it felt like a knife was carving into her back infused with those rough little grains that burned her very soul. Hinata cried out in pain, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh now. You can endure it a little longer it's almost done. Stop writhing, stay still."

Hinata couldn't stop convulsing with pain as the sand carved into her flesh but after the second mark the pain starting dulling and become less like a sharpened dagger and more like a needle afterward it progressed into more of a person with sharp nails clawing her back like a very rough back scratching. When the pain eased so did the thrashing. Her shoulders relaxed while she concentrated not on the pain but on a small butterfly by the window.

Finally it was done and all that was left was a burning, red scar that was the very same kanji as the one on Gaara's forehead. Gaara stepped back and looked at his handiwork while rubbing around the sensitive area.

"Beautiful, that red color on you porcelain skin."

'What did I tell you, boy? Imagine her whole body covered in red, red blood.'

Gaara didn't speak mentally this time he simply blocked it out. As he stroked her skin he felt at peace touching her silky flesh that was hot and a little bloody from the scar.

'Blood…her blood…I want to…taste.'

He gave into his desires and licked the wound he had created. Hinata arched her back and inhaled sharply from the feel of the bloody scar that was ablaze on her back being licked by the salty, wide tongue of Gaara. The saliva both cooled her and scorched the area. Ignoring Hinata's discomfort and pain, he kept licking the bloody, crimson scar and he let that precious, delicious blood hit his tongue which sent shocks through his entire mouth and core.

"Hmm…Hinata-kun, you taste so good."

Hinata squeaked in embarrassment when he said that. The licking soon became very healing, also relaxing for the coolness of his saliva and tongue calmed the heat emanating from the kanji. Suddenly that pain was now something close to pleasure and Hinata's hissing and crying transformed into soft sighs and little moans. These moans were arousing and exciting Gaara to no end plus there was the taste of her unusually decadent blood on his pallid, so of course he continued.

"G-gaara…"

"What is it?"

"C-c-could you s-stop?"

"Hmmm I could."

He licked her a few more times then let his tongue retreat into its home yet he wanted more and so did Hinata, surprisingly. He kissed the scar with as much passion as he could then worked his way up to her neck where he kissed and nibbled.

"Such a lovely neck. I could just sink my teeth into it."

He raked his teeth across her flesh, his hot breath on her, causing the girl to get Goosebumps. A chuckle escaped past his lips before he plunged his sharp teeth into her. Blood slid down her porcelain colored skin as he noisily sucked on her neck where the holes from his bite were.

"Aaah! G-gaara!"

Gaara started growling like some feral animal. His prey was in his teeth and he would not let go. After Hinata screamed in severe pain he realized he went too far and let her go. Hinata held her hand up to her bleeding neck and hummed happily.

"It's f-funny but I k-kinda like w-when you b-bite me."

"Is that so? You sounded hurt."

"It h-hurts but only for a l-little."

"Hmm. I will get some bandages so we can wrap up that wound, alright?"

"Hai."

Gaara went to go get the bandages. While he was gone Hinata redressed her bottom half and was about to dress the upper half but not before checking out the scar for herself. She gasped, it truly was beautiful! Gaara had done his work well in reconstructing the kanji. Hinata smiled as she saw the almost glowing red mark on her back and thought it was like a piece of Gaara was on her forever.

"Hmm…oh I see that you're looking at it now, it's lovely right?"

"Hai Gaara-kun! Thank you very much."

"No need to thank me I just thought it necessary to mark what is mine. Your neck okay?"

"Hai! It kind of feels…good."

"Good to hear. Let's bandage you up."

Gaara sat on the bed with Hinata in-between his legs with her back facing him. He sat there wrapping the bandages around the area but it was awkward for them seeing as she had to take off her bra to let him wrap the bandages, so the poor girl had to cover her chest with a shirt but still it didn't help matters at all and that intriguing problem Gaara had rose up again so he tried to wrap her up fast.

"There all finished. Say Hinata, do you really think I should become Kazekage?"

"Hai! I truly believe you can."

"Your encouragement keeps me going. You never give up or give in and I love that about you."

They kissed one more time but this time Hinata was trying harder to mold her lips with his like she saw many other couples do but Gaara surprised her with a little bit of tongue that was curiously licking the inside of her mouth. More surprise was to follow when he gently nibbled her lips; his eyes still had unwavering lust.

"Hinata the sweet, the delicious, the tempting, the desired, Hinata my little dew-covered lily, Hinata mine."

"G-gaara I…I love you."

"Hmm my heart feels happy when you say that. Say it again, please?"

"II l-love you…very much. Don't leave me!"

"Don't leave you? Don't leave ME. I can't live without my reason, you know that."

He grabbed her and locked her into a passionate embrace. She snuggled into his chest and smiled a warm smile. She was protected, loved, desired, wanted, needed and that's all she ever wanted in life but still every so often she would feel a growing presence that was familiar to her closing in and she wouldn't help but wonder if maybe somebody was out there looking for her but did it matter now? No, she had Gaara-kun now and she didn't need any of those two-faced bastards anyways but still she wanted say goodbye to them for she knew she'd probably never see them again, yet she was happy about this.

Indeed a familiar presence was closing, none other than her teammates, Naruto, and even her own cousin; who by now was far ahead of Kiba's search party. They were all resting now save for Kiba who found he simply couldn't rest. No, not tonight and not any night until Hinata was safe and Gaara was slain. He loved Hinata, this much was understood in his heart and this love was strong, pure, and absolute. Neji loved Hinata as well, in his own way. He kept going far ahead of the group and by tomorrow he would be there if not sooner than that. Both boys loved Hinata like mad, both had a deep longing for her that was suppressed in the deepest part of their hearts so they would kill themselves if it meant Hinata would be safe. Neji was closing in and Kiba wasn't too far behind but their love for Hinata would prove their undoing and their hatred of each other would blossom. War, blood, death, all would be what was waiting for them not to mention a changed Hinata whose change was, on her part, for the better, but would it mean the certain demise of those she once cared so deeply for?


	22. The ball of disaster

Temari bravely went into her brother's room only to find him curled up with Hinata in his arms. He himself wasn't asleep but merely holding her there. She fit so perfectly in his arms like a puzzle. He looked up and saw Temari with her blonde hair tied up in its usual style and a smile on her face.

"Today is the big day Gaara! Today is that big party that we all go to. I just wanted to get Hinata ready for it while it's still early because there is much to be done."

Gaara rubbed Hinata's head thus waking her up. Her lilac-tainted eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light that was seeping through the window.

"Hey, you. Time to wake up, okay? Temari wants to bring you with her so you two can get ready for the costume ball the leaders of our clan throw on this day."

"Ball? Alright, I'll go."

She stretched within his arms then he let his precious prize go. He watched her grab some clothes he never saw before and guessed those are clothes they bought when she went out with his sister. She got dressed in the bathroom afterward she and Temari were off but Gaara caught a glimpse of his beloved. She was in a yellow tank top with shorts and navy flip flops but although this outfit was particularly sexy or glamorous he loved it all the same. She felt good when the sun hi her shoulders and graced the mark on her back that she had uncovered in the bathroom. It had healed now, at least to her, and she loved it too much not to flaunt it.

"Okay first things first we have to get you a costume; something elaborate yet simple. You could go as a princess or something. I will go as a mermaid."

"Mermaid? I thought you would go as something fiercer."

"I was going to be a tiger but I decided that this nail polish is more like a mermaid so I let Kankuro be the tiger since his face paint reminds me of a tiger's stripes. You can be a dark princess since you're so light."

"Light?"

"Yeah you're benevolent so a dark princess would be the opposite."

They went into a store that usually had the best person to make costumes around but she was expensive, she AND her husband.

"Excuse me young lady but our costumes are much too pricey for the likes of you."

"Excuse ME but I am the Kazekages daughter and this is the Lady Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga fortune. We are both high class ladies if you ask me but if you really insist on insulting our stature then we will take our leave."

"No wait!" The lady was pretty old and her hands were withered from working but this old lady wasn't stupid and wouldn't turn down such formidable and wealthy people.

"Say how about we give you a special half off price?"

"That's better Shoga. Hmm I expected a nicer welcome from your greatest customer or has old age tainted your mind and you forgot?"

"Forgive me mistress Temari and Lady Hyuga, our deepest apology."

Temari winked at Hinata before telling the lady exactly what they wanted. They left after that but Hinata didn't know where they were heading until she saw a hair salon.

"Why are we going there?"

"Well tonight will be important and we need to be beautiful and I can't manage this tumbleweed and that hair is so short but I just know these guys can take care of you. Your hair is beautiful so it shouldn't be that hard to manage."

"B-beautiful?"

"Yeah I've told you this before now let's go we've got lots to do today….or maybe we should do this last. We haven't had breakfast so let's do that then we will check on the clothes which should be done by then because they start with a simple frock and make it fabulous if it's not done we'll go shoe shopping and accessory shopping."

Hinata nodded as they weaved their way through the crowded, hot, bustling streets of the Suna to a local restaurant that served western-styled food. They sat down and ordered their food, a big hearty western styled breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttery pancakes drowned in syrup. Temari folded her hands under her chin and smugly grinned.

"You love my brother, don't you?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. He l-loves me t-too, he t-told me y-yesterday."

"Did he now? So you guys are dating?"

"Y-yeah."

"Kawaii! I knew it would happen, I just knew! You guys are going to get married and have lots of little nieces and nephews for me!"

Hinata blushed furiously at the remark. Marriage? Children? Sex? All of these she thought of waiting for but where she came from kids at even younger ages than she were practically born married, to their cousins no less! She gasped. Neji was her betrothed and by law she was to marry him when the time came but she loved Gaara and her residence had changed not to mention she practically threw away her rights as a Hyuga heiress no matter how much Temari said she still was.

Hinata played with the plastic ring she still wore and thoughts of all the things that happened and all the even better things to come and it made her overcome with joy. The food was scrumptious, every fluffy pancake was sweet with butter and syrup, every scrambled egg had cheese with good seasoning, and every piece of bacon was greasy but well cooked.

"MMM these pancakes are so good! The syrup is sweeter than honey!"

"Mhm. This bacon is the best- I'm addicted to it."

Hinata picked up her bacon and nibbled on it. It was good! After their meal they checked back on the seamstress who said she would be done in a few hours but she let them see a peek of their outfits.

"It's coming along great, Shoga. Keep up the good work and you might get a tip if I'm feeling up to it."

As they walked out Shoga whispered, in a most angered tone, "Little brat."

Temari didn't catch it but Hinata did. She turned around and met eye-to-eye with the seamstress Shoga. The Byakugan was activated giving her a fierce look as she walked toward the lady.

"Don't say such things about my Ane-San. She's kind, courageous, tough, and true, not a brat. I could tell her but she'd kill you which means our dresses wouldn't get done and I can't have that. Most recently I've gotten tougher and stronger but my heart is still pure So I am more than willing to spare you."

Hinata turned around and caught up with Temari, leaving the seamstress shaking with her needle in hand.

"Hey, what took you so long? Were you adding new things to the dress?"

"H-hai!"

"I bet it will look awesome, Imouto-chan. So let's do some shopping, Hn?"

"Alright!"

The two girls were no different than any teenage girl out there; both were overjoyed at the thought of shopping and when they found the perfect accessory or shoe they couldn't help but giggle. Hinata was alive, her soul was free from its cage and she could be a normal girl that wasn't restrained by rules, regulations, feelings, fighting, and a destiny that was already chosen for her. No, now she was a free bird that could spread its wings and fly far away. Her future was undetermined now, her future with Gaara and his family.

They had found the perfect accessories and the perfect shoes but Hinata said she wasn't used to high heels so they got her a shoe with a small heel. They rested on a bench while drinking cold water and talked. A butterfly landed on Hinata's nose then fluttered away.

"They say that when a butterfly lands on you it means you have a pure soul and heart. It also means you're kind, gentle, and loving with the spirit that will not break but also that you aren't the violent type, unless necessary of course and you have lots of changes."

"It truly means all that?"

"That's what I was told. So far not one has landed on me so I must be tainted."

"That's not true! Maybe one just hasn't landed on you yet."

'Poor, sweet, naïve little Hinata. You truly see the good in everyone even if you know it's not there. I have done too much wrong in my past and I am indeed tainted, as is Kankuro and definitely Gaara. No butterfly will land on us, we've shed too much blood that was not our own.'

"Yeah, maybe your right."

'Still, I want to raise your hopes and let you think I am worthy of a butterfly landing on me. I know flocks of them land on you for you are more pure than fresh fallen, driven snow.'

Gaara and Kankuro were out and about too doing the same things Temari and Hinata were doing.

"So I know I'm going to be a tiger, what are you going to be?"

"A prince. A demon prince, it seems fitting."

"Hmm It does. I just feel like that idea is overdone."

"It will be different. I think I'm rather excited for this year's ball and I'm usually not."

"I blame a certain girl with pupiless eyes."

"Yes, Hinata has changed me."

"That's great! You guys make a good couple. Like sun and rain, moon and the sun. So opposite yet you go together."

"Hmm…when did you get so poetic?"

"I've recently been reading lots of poetry. Temari thought I needed brushing up on my skills."

"When did you start listening to her?"

"Dunno. This is the season of change."

"Truly. Our costumes should be done by now so let's pick them up."

"Whatever you say Oni-san."

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say Oni-san."

"Okay now you're really pissing me off."

"Sorry Oni-san."

"That's it."

Gaara whipped around and started chasing Kankuro with his sand rushing at Kankuro's heels. They hadn't played since Gaara was too little to remember but look at them now, chasing after each other like a true brother and brother. Gaara caught him but they tumbled down and landed on top of each other in laughter. Kankuro grabbed his little brother in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles into that red hair.

"You know I love this new you, Gaara. I don't have to be so afraid of dying anymore. I love you, little bro."

Gaara looked up at his brother and smiled before biting his arm hard.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I'd kill you if you pissed me off enough."

Gaara never knew just how much Temari and Kankuro loved him until most recently. Look at all they had done just to keep Hinata here, look at all the times they protected him, shed blood for him, prayed for him, killed for him, it was love. Now that he knew what love was and friendship he could better understand his feelings for them and he returned those feelings of sibling love. Kankuro smirked then he and Gaara got their outfits and went home. The seamstress had said that the ladies outfits would be done in an hour, seeing as they were so complicate and intricate and the boys' outfits didn't require much work.

"Hmm I wonder what they are going as, the girls."

"I just hope Temari isn't going as anything stupid again."

"yeah like last time! What was she? A pig? I don't even know."

"It was an embarrassment to our name as children of the Kazekage."

"yeah and to the sand village as well."

Kankuro touched his face lightly and frowned. Just the name Kazekage sent shivers through him. Their father was despicable and the only good thing he did was make them but he didn't really provide for them. Kankuro strived not to become his father in any way and it was his fear that he would but everyday somebody said they looked alike or even acted alike and this frightened Kankuro.

'I will not abandon my children. I will never try to kill one of them. I will never become what you are. Dishonorable, disgraceful, disgusting. I am not my father no matter how much we look alike and that fact alone sickens me. Why must I be cursed with this appearance that looks so much like yours? Damn your genes to hell. I wish I looked more like mother and not you. Now it seems my heart, my actions, my voice even, are of yours. I won't let this go unnoticed; I will fix it before it's too late!'

Hinata and Temari had just finished getting their hair done and were now picking up their outfits then headed home. Nobody was home though.

"So I see the boys are out getting their stuff as well. Huh, they will be here soon. Let's get you all dolled up. I love what they did without hair! I'm surprised they could do that with yours, it being so short and all."

"Yeah it's nice."

They sat in Temari's room putting on their accessories and costumes. Temari did Hinata's makeup and her own as well. The boys came home and got ready in their own rooms then finally they all met in the living room to see each other's outfits.

Kankuro was in an orange version of his outfit with black stripes all over it, sharpened nails, fake fangs and whiskers, and a black striped face with a black painted nose. Temari had a pink seashell top that exposed her stomach with a sparkling green bottom that was split in the middle and looked like it had little glittering green scales on it. On her feet were white high heels that had koi fish painted on them.

She wore starfish earrings and a string of pearls were on her head with one pink pearl that drooped down to her forehead. Her hair was loose and wavy with sheen but also had large pink and white scales on the sides of her head. Her eyelids were blue with pink at the edges and her eyeliner was sparkling green while her lips were an ocean blue and on the sides of her neck were drawn gills. She was holding a large, plastic koi in her hand and a fake triton in the other.

Gaara took on the outfit of a western-styled prince instead of the princes in Japan. He had a white button up shirt with epaulettes and a red sash with medals on his chest. He had plain black pants with boots and a most likely fake sword in a sheath that was tied to his waist but although his outfit was plain it was his accessories and makeup that made it amazing. Atop his crimson hair was a tarnished looking gold crown with black and red gems, also there were fake horns that were coming out of his head. He had even sharper fangs than usual, those to rival a wolves, sharp claws, and a long devils tail with streaks on his face coming toward his eyes which had bleeding black makeup around them and red fake blood dripping from his mouth. His shirt was also blood stained and so was the crown and his face and in one hand he held a mask that looked identical to his face except nicer and softer but it was also cracked a little.

Hinata, though, had a very elaborate dress and makeup that, like Gaara's, told a story. Her sleeveless lilac dress with white skulls on it and black sashes and long black, fingerless gloves with rings on her dainty fingers. Her dress had a corset on the outside of it that was black and around her neck was a black choker with a large white skull hanging down from it that had glowing red eyes. Her lips were painted black as were the surrounded area around her eyes, like eyeliner but thicker.

She wore little white skulls as earrings and purple eye shadow and blue lines down her eyes to make it looks like she was crying. Her hair was piled to the side in a bun with lavender lilies woven through it, also a crown that a princess would wear but in the center was a menacing black skull with a bloody mouth and glowing eyes. Hinata had a black orb with tiny glowing lights inside it-(which was just a black painted glass orb with fireflies that had caught while they were out), that she was holding in two hands and a pan flute at her side, bells on her ankles, black shoes with a small heel, and Kankuro's puppet on her back. She was indeed beautiful and the whole enable was radiating with creativity.

"Hinata…you look lovely."

"A-arigato G-Gaara-kun! Your outfit is a-amazing! I love it! You too, Kankuro, so Kawaii!"

"I'm not Kawaii, I'm a tiger, and I'm fierce!"

"Heh, save your breath Kankuro. You do look cute. Who's a good kitty?"

"Shut up Temari! You look like a drowned fish, not a mermaid."

"Why you!"

"Cease that infernal bickering and let's get on with this."

"Yeah…whatever. Let's go."

The four of them were walking on the way to the ball but Gaara seemed uneasy. He could feel them coming closer, Hinata's friends, and if they found her they would bring her home. Well he wouldn't stand for that but what he most feared was Hinata finding out and leaving him anyways because she'd be so upset and angered by his lies. He could always kill them now but what if Hinata saw? So many what if's crossed his mind that he decided to leave it alone until later were up close then he and his siblings could kill them without Hinata knowing. He held Hinata's hand tight which made her blush.

"Hinata, I want you to know something."

"Hn?"

"I will protect you no matter what, just know that."

Hinata blushed brighter. They reached the party and everyone was amazed at how intricate and beautiful the sand siblings and Hinata's costumes were. The rest of the crowd had nice costumes but nothing could top theirs, especially Hinata and Gaara, who accidently ended up as a prince and princess duo. Hinata was hungry so Gaara led her to the table where all the snack foods were until the large dinner would be ready. He noticed a lot of men looking lustfully and romantically at HIS woman. He snarled at them all, never wanting their eyes to stray to his beloved.

"Hmm these are really good! You should try some Gaara."

"No thanks, I don't eat much and I'm not fond of sweets."

"Oh? Just try one of these spicy sushi rolls then. Come on, for me? A long time ago you made me eat a lizard so try this for me."

"alright, only for you."

He used the chopsticks near the sushi to pick it up and place it in his mouth. Gaara was fonder of unusual or spicy foods and not so much savory and definitely not sweet but for his Hinata he's eat cavity-creating, tooth achingly, too sweet things. He watched her smile as he swallowed and remarked about how "not bad" it was and thought, 'Kami, she is beautiful. So beautiful. She will be mine forever. They will never take her away.'

Neji finally escaped the forest and was in the village of the Suna, trying to locate his beloved cousin. He could feel her presence nearby but it wasn't strong it was as if the usual soft, sweet, breakable, innocent presence had left and in its place was something different yet still the same. As he was about to venture forth, Kiba and his search party arrived. Neji looked back at them with anger.

"Neji I didn't know you would be here. I thought you weren't looking for her."

"Well Ten-Ten, I am, but I'm not joining your foolish search party. I'm flying solo."

"Why? Join us! Our strength will be even greater with you," suggested rock lee

"This is my concern, not yours."

"It's all our concern! Hinata is our friend!" Yelled Naruto

"Hey if he wants to do this alone then let him but just know that Hinata will come home either way."

"Just know that I will find her first. Us Hyuga's can sense where are brethren are and you can't sense her if her tracks are covered so have fun with that."

Neji was off into the whirling distance while Kiba was off to find clues for he did not smell her, not really. He didn't know where Gaara lived but when he asked around he soon found out but Gaara wasn't there so they left. When they explored a bit they found the seamstress Shoga.

"Have you seen a girl like this?"

Kiba held up the picture and the woman backed away in fear.

"Yes I seen her. She's at the costume ball right now. Now leave me alone."

Kiba had no idea why the woman was so frightened of somebody as gentle as Hinata but with help from the villagers they located the costume ball along with Neji. Neji burst through the door first, causing an uproar. Hinata looked up and saw her cousin searching around for her.

"N-neji?"

Neji ran over to her but then Kiba and his search group busted in as well.

"K-kiba? S-shino? N-n-naruto? S-so many people are here…but why?"

"Damn," cursed Kankuro taking the puppet from Hinata, "They found her."

"Hmm…there are so many. This isn't going to be easy," supposed Temari

They all surrounded Hinata putting Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari on edge.

"W-what are you all doing here?"

"You were captured and we were worried about you so we came to retrieve you from this monster."

Hinata looked up at Kiba. "You were worried? You were…looking for me this whole time?"

"It's time to come home Hinata."

"Neji, you too? But-"

"Enough talk. We're going to kill this monstrous demon that has captured you and take you home."

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Hinata with shock.

"But Hinata why? Don't you want to come home? Hasn't he trapped you and hurt you?"

She saw and heard that Naruto said this and started crying in frustration.

"I was lied to. You all said nobody was looking for me and they were but that is not why I am crying for I know why you did this and I couldn't be happier. I was happier here than I was at home. You will not lay a finger on my Gaara-kun, do you hear me? Leave me be!"

"Enough of this foolishness Hinata, let's go home NOW!"

Neji grabbed Hinata's wrist all too hard making her squeal in pain. That was it, Gaara was officially pissed. His sand whipped out and knocked Neji on his two feet.

"Don't you touch my reason for existence! I may be a changed man but I will kill you all."

"Gaara…"

"Kankuro, Temari, get Hinata out of here."

"NO! I want to fight with you!"

"What's wrong with you Hinata? What have you done to her, brainwashed her?"

"I've done nothing of the sort, she merely wishes to remain here with me and live a long happy life."

"I'm not buying your bullshit you disgusting demon! Prepare to die!"

"Kiba wait don't! Maybe we should respect Hinata's wishes to stay here."

Kiba looked back at Naruto and the others and snarled, he was long gone to his very own demon and was hell bent on killing Gaara. Neji came to then tried to go after Hinata who was being forcefully taken away. Gaara's sand split and took on Neji as well.

"Leave her alone! Don't you touch her! I don't care how your related, I'll crush you."

Shino aided Kiba in his battle, for his comrade he would fight to the death but what of Hinata? It seemed she wanted to stay here. Everyone was torn between wanting to respect Hinata and fighting for her so they decided to fight for all its worth for all they knew Hinata could indeed be brainwashed. It was tough, Gaara couldn't take them all and their unique specialty jutsus, especially rock lee who was fast as lightning. Temari and Kankuro simply HAD to help their little brother but they had to tell Hinata to stay put, as if that mattered for she didn't head them. She ran to the aid of her newfound lover with her Byakugan activated.

"Hinata get back! What are you doing?"

"The final lesson, protect what is most important!"

"Hinata, do you intend to kill your comrades and friends? What's wrong with you? You've changed. You monster, you did this! Free her from your spell!"

"Stupid, mangy dog she is under no such spell. Now move back Hinata."

"Hinata you will come home with us now and stop acting like this. Do it or I swear to Kami we will kill him and his friends too."

It was quiet, Hinata couldn't kill her own friends and family but merely harm them and she would be no match for all of them but neither would Gaara. Her beloved would die, simple as that.

"I…I will go…as long as you don't hurt him…"

"Hinata…why…"

'Hmm…now's my chance,' rumbled Shakaku

Shakaku took control of Gaara's momentary weakness and unleashed himself.

'Fool boy. Didn't I tell you woman are fickle? She wishes only to go back to them after all they did to her. She never loved you. Kill them and you shall have her and her alone. Kill them all!'

Gaara howled painfully as Shakaku broke through Gaara's mind and skin to appear in front of everyone. The demon was ghastly with sandy colored skin and golden eyes set into blacks instead of whites with extremely sharp and thick teeth and claws. He was larger than life itself with pointed ears and a tail. Everyone ran except for those in the search part, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, and Hinata.

"Gaara no!"

Shakaku laughed. "Gaara is far gone now. He couldn't take the heartbreak of you choosing to go back home so I took advantage of that but less talk and more blood!"

The tremendously large and terrifying demon turned toward the trembling search party and Neji.

"I think I'll devour you all first then I'll save that tender morsel over there for last. Now doesn't that make you feel special Hinata? Your delicious blood is worth waiting for so as an appetizer you can watch me eat all your little friends then Gaara can watch from my eyes as I eat you and I'll eat up his despair."

Shakaku went after the people who, try as they might, could not defeat him. Each one used their signature move on him but none prevailed, all were defeated and lay on the ground badly wounded leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji.

"So your all that's left? Your persistent bastards."

"Gaara stop this now! Please stop it!"

"Oh but you were so willing to hurt them in the name of your so called love? I think I'll kill you now since your such a nuisance."

Hinata ran but to no avail, the demon slashed her arm with his claws but didn't kill her. Her unusually colored blood went everywhere, the scent surrounded the place, and Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Naruto and the rest were all in shock and despair.

"HINATAAAA!" They all seemed to scream in unison

She had fallen to the floor in pain while Shakaku laughed evilly.

"That delicious blood is everywhere. Ahh the scent. Ahh the look. It's beautiful on her porcelain skin. More. I want more! Huh…what's this…"

Shakaku grabbed the sides of his head in anger.

"No! No! I will not let you out boy, I will not let you out!"

"He's battling with Gaara!" Kankuro yelled

Temari ran over to the unconscious Hinata and tried to wake her up, tears stinging her eyes.

"G…g…Gaara…" Hinata whispered in her unconscious state.

That was it; it was enough to break Gaara out of his cage and into his usual form.

"No! No! How can you do this! How?!"

Gaara's voice, trembling and mixed with Shakaku's said:

"Love can do anything, Hinata taught me that much."

"Love doesn't exist, boy. Love is futile and so is resistance!"

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME ANYMORE! BE GONE!"

The agonizing, pain-filled howls of Shakaku reverberated off the walls of the room as at last the demon melted into the trembling form of its vessel, Gaara. Gaara rushed toward Hinata as soon as he could.

"What have I done? What have I done?"

For the first time since his uncle's death Gaara cried like a baby, his stream of light blue, salty tears running down his face/ He had hurt his beloved badly, maybe even broken her arm and now she lay unconscious on the floor, possibly suffering head trauma because she fell so hard and it was all his fault! Kiba looked on and realized this was exactly his nightmare. Hinata, symbolically, in a cage, Kiba tried to free her, a demon attacked and hurt Hinata, The demon turned into Gaara who cried over Hinata's bloody body saying "what have I done?" Was it a premonition of things to come? It sure looked that way.

"You bastard you wounded her! Now I'll kill you!"

Temari and Kankuro stepped in front of Gaara and the unconscious Hinata, ready to protect them both even if it meant death. Temari had taken her fan with her just in case and Kankuro grabbed his puppet back from Hinata's body.

"The only ones who will die are all of you."

"No….Temari, Kankuro don't. Let them be…I have failed my beloved, my reason for existence, my only, I have wronged her, lied to her and hurt her more times than I care to recall and now look at her, possibly dyeing because of me. She belongs with them, where it's truly safe, away from me and my terrible demon wrath. Because I learned to love and realized my love was in danger I could overcome Shakaku just this once, but I was lucky. Who's to say I will be lucky next time? Who's to say I won't kill her? I can't do that, I can't have that weight on my shoulders or her blood on my hands, no I love her too much. Let her live with them…let her go….let her be free."

"That's a good idea," Said Neji, walking over to his cousin's unconscious form after Temari and Kankuro parted.

"Are you sure, Gaara? We love her too, we can't bear to see her leave."

"If you love something, let it go. We don't want her to get hurt anymore and as much as we all want to keep her, we can't. We have to give her up Temari," said Kankuro in a pained almost whisper

Temari looked from Gaara, to Hinata to Kankuro to Gaara then back to Kankuro before she settled on her decision.

"You are right. Come and take her. TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!"

Temari shouted this, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls, Kankuro was crying too, his makeup running in black swirls down his cheeks like he was bleeding black.

'It's not just you who loves he so much you could die, you forget this child is like my daughter. I swore I'd protect my children when I had any and never let them come in harm's way and now look what happened…Have I really turned into my father? Will his past turn into my future and history will repeat itself? Am I doomed to the life my father led?'

Hinata's unconscious body was heaved over Neji shoulders. He and Kiba made eye contact, accepting each other while locked in hatred of each other as they both went off into the forest with each able bodied person carrying as many wounded people as possible, even Temari and Kankuro helped despite the fact that Kiba really didn't want them to. Gaara was left to weep over losing his true and only love, his reason for existence, his angel to his demon, to a mutt, his companions, and some boy that looked like Hinata. This broke his heart into small pieces which gave a window of opportunity for Shakaku to creep back up again.

'See boy? She left you for that mangy dog boy and his group out of fear of you. I told you once and will tell you again, females are fickle, wicked beasts and-'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE MY BODY EVEN IF IT MEANT MY DEATH!'

'Oh that can be done boy. Want me to kill you? Just let me out and I'll take away the pain.'

'Yes…the pain…it hurts so damn much it's like fire. I can't stop feeling remorse, guilt, hatred, and other feelings of pain. You cannot remedy it, only she can but I sent her far away. Safe from you. I will learn to suppress you forever or kill myself somehow for what is a life without her…perhaps…maybe I should let you out….just to kill me but if I do you will kill everyone and Hinata wouldn't like that…neither would I. If you love something let it go and if it comes back to you then it's meant to stay but I don't want her to come back.'

As Kankuro aided the wolf-like boy and his companions he kept thinking the same things over and over;

'Is this my fate? Is this my destiny? I tell myself I won't be like him and yet I've seemed to have made the same dishonorable mistakes. IS this truly my future? No I carve my own path.'

He got the people to the hospital then watched with his sister from a tall building, watched Hinata being carried home by that cousin of hers.

'Farewell, for now, my little lily, the one I hold close to my heart as my sister, my kin, and even a daughter.'

Temari and Kankuro leapt back home, missing Hinata all the while but knowing that someday their paths would cross again.


	23. Awakening

When the lilac tainted pearls that were Hinata's eyes opened she did not feel the heat of the desert, or hear sand storms outside, or see her beloved Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro. No, she saw Neji placing her on the cold floor that she knew was her polished floor of the Hyuga manor, and in the corner of the darkness she saw Hanabi, looking smug and malice.

"You're in big trouble Hinata. Just wait till father finds out your alive. He's going to kill you. How exciting."

"Quiet down Hanabi."

"But Neji-"

"I said shut your mouth. I'll report it to Hiashi, not you."

"But Neji I wanted to see his face when you told him!"

"You stay here."

Hanabi crossed her arms angrily as Neji walked to where Hiashi's study was. Hanabi ran over to Hinata and grabbed her by her hair which came loose from its bun in her hand.

"Why did you have to come back alive? Why couldn't you have simply died? Maybe I should kill you myself before father does. You've ruined my chances Hinata! I already had a good chance, if not a great one but I had the greatest opportunity when you left. Damn Neji for coming back with you."

The door to the study slid open and Hanabi let go of Hinata's hair.

"Father! Neji brought Hinata back! She defied us! What should we do?"

"Leave her to me. I will show her never to disrespect or dishonor us like this again."

Neji's cold hard glare remained, unfeeling, unwavering and he didn't care what happened to Hinata now but deep down he knew Hiashi wouldn't kill her so that made him glad in a way. He could now resume to dancing with his Hinata again. Hanabi watched Hinata being dragged away with great fervor, a malicious, heartless smile upon her face.

"Come Nii-san, let's watch."

She grabbed her cousins' hand and walked out to where Hinata would be punished. Hiashi allowed it; he wanted to make a spectacle of what was to happen if anyone defied the Hyuga name ever again. Hiashi stripped Hinata of her pretty dress leaving her in a pale yellow under garments with her hair tousled. He ripped out her earrings, causing her ears to bleed then he gasped. He saw the mark on her back.

"What is the meaning of this…disgusting thing?"

Neji recognized it; it was the same mark Gaara had on his forehead. Why did Hinata have it on her body?

"He…he marked me. This….this is his mark. It means I am his and he is mine…forever."

Neji growled. How dare somebody mark what was lawfully his? He did not realize he outwardly showed his deepest emotions until Hanabi looked at him curiously. He dismissed these emotions and went back to his stone-faced self.

"How revolting that you would let someone carve your precious Hyuga skin like this!"

"Precious? I am defiled in your eyes now? Heh….nothing has changed. I know not why I am here but if you wish to harm me then do so now. Without my love I am not happy, or free. As the saying goes….go ahead, make my day."

"You love this boy? How sickening. You've acted like a common whore instead of a lady of nobility. For that you will be severally punished."

Hiashi made a whip of chakra and continuously whipped Hinata's flesh until raw and bloody. Each whip stung but Hinata bit her lip to prevent herself from giving her father what he wanted, cries of pain. She locked eyes with Neji, her eyes burning with eternal hatred and screaming of vengeance. No longer did she hold any love for Neji as he watched her get unmercifully destroyed by the whip. She understood why he brought her home, out of love most likely but for what? Just to watch her get hurt again? Just to laugh at her pain? Just to call her weak and tear her away from her beloved?

Hiashi went from whipping to physical beatings of his gentle fist. Over and over, causing bruises and broken bones. Blood spurted from her rose bud lips but only a few light screams were heard along with a chorus of painful mews. They were watching a newborn kitten get ripped open and were happy about it. They wanted it. This caused such a fire in Hinata's soul as never before. Nobody loved her if they wanted this for her. Her comrades couldn't respect her wishes and thus they truly didn't care. For this Hinata would never forgive them.

Hiashi strangled Hinata but before she blacked out he heard him say that she would never see that boy ever again or leave the Hyuga compound without an escort. Again she was in a cage, a smaller, tighter, more heavily guarded and heavily locked cage. With broken wings and a broken spirit Hinata was left on the ice cold floor, all alone. Hanabi leaned down next to Hinata.

"For now we let you live but you better watch out, sister, for now I will strive to defeat you and get what I want most; My beloved, dashing Neji."

Hanabi got up and ran away, skipping innocently. Neji now kneeled next to Hinata.

"You were a fool. You could have came back but you didn't. Are you that naïve? You were also a fool to think that demon could love you. He is not capable of love."

"If you think that….then you are the fool. I hold….no regrets. I will empty….myself of my soul. I will bend to your wishes…like a living doll….your puppet. Pull on my strings….make me move. I shall never love you….ever again. You have lost…my affections. My old Hinata is gone…my new Hinata has arrived but cannot be….fully recharged without its heart. My heart…lies in the Suna….with he of the red hair….and aqua eyes. You're a bastard….for bringing me here. You have been damned to hell by me personally."

"How dare you speak to me like-"

"Go ahead; my heart and soul are….broken so my body…should follow."

Neji's hand trembled in the air, his eyes shaking in the whites.

"You call me a coward? You cannot hit your own cousin? You have done it before now do it now!"

Neji struck Hinata with the gentle fist right on her Kanji. She lurched forward a bit, almost into the ground. More blood spurted out of her mouth but with it a sickening, evil laughter.

"Pain doesn't faze me anymore! It hurts but it's so dulling. I hate you now and will hate you until we die. I love Gaara! I love him only! Kill me if you must I am obviously defiled!"

Neji walked away with anger in his heart but also jealousy and despair. He knew, deep down, that Hinata could never love him the way he loved her. Still, this would not interrupt his plans. Hinata would be his, whether she wanted to or not, and whether she was a living doll with no heart or soul or a shy girl with the kindest heart and soul or a tough girl with a tainted heart and soul. Hinata was Hinata on the outside at least and her spirit, though broken, would lay dormant but he could still dance with her, dance until the day they were wed, dance until the day they were bedded together, that glorious day of days where he could officially claim her, and until the day she bore the first Hyuga, strong, beautiful, and brave. It would be a son, it had to be, it must be.

Hinata was truly alone now. Nobody cared about her; nobody loved her except for those that resided in the sand. Hinata's arm was broken and so were a few ribs, it seemed. She made a vow then and there that she would be just a shell without feelings. That is what they wanted, isn't it? They could have her body but the rest of her was buried in the sand of the Sunagakure while her innocence would be like a tumbleweed, catching the next hot gust of wind to roll away into the whirling distance.


	24. Another promise

Gaara stayed in his room locked up, somber and full of heart breaking depression. He had lost something he cherished, protected, loved, was devoted to. Temari and Kankuro were no better off, they rarely went outside or even ate. They all stayed in a mourning state of mind, grasping onto to memories of their beloved Hinata. Gaara didn't let Shakaku get control, though, no matter how tempting the offers were. Offers of bringing Hinata back and killing her friends but most tempting of all was the offer that would bring sweet release from the everlasting pain; death.

Still, he told himself he wouldn't let the demon that ruined his life control him any longer. Gaara twirled the metal ring on his ring finger and heard voices in his head that echoed and repeated.

"Promise you won't forget me?" The petite, soft, fairy voice of a child asked

"I will NEVER forget you!" a young boy's voice yelled back. Gaara recognized it as his own.

A promise was made about seven years ago to never forget each other and wear the rings. He hadn't taken off the ring but had let himself forget her. It wasn't going to happen again, he would make sure of that.

'Hinata…where ever you are, you are safe. I will always wear this ring and always remember you. No girl will take your place in my heart. I promise.'

'Fool boy. Your mind can be easily corrupted again, make no mistake.'

Gaara ignored him and lay down on his bed feeling the heat generating from the covers he had been laying on for days without moving, almost becoming the bed.

'I cannot see her again until I get rid of you.'

'Well you must know that if I die, you die.'

'I will find away to live without you…Somehow.'

All he thought about was a soft baby face, big lilac eyes, and indigo

hair. His heart was for her and her alone but as he thought about her, their conversation reverberated off the walls inside his head.

"You mean to say that I should become the Kazekage like my father before me?"

"Hai! Precisely!"

'Maybe I should become Kazekage…I will set out to do this. This will be my second reason for existence.'

Gaara had made many promises, a promise not to forget Hinata, a

promise not to replace her, a promise not to let Shakaku control him, a

promise to destroy Shakaku and still live and a promise to become the

Kazekage, the best one by far and claim honor respect, friendship, trust,

and no longer fear but admiration from his villagers. Yes all the wrongs

would be right and soon, very soon, all of Gaara's promises would be realized.


	25. The doll that was broken

[Au: Just warning you before you have a cow and flip on me, this chapter contains limes which are light sexual scenes but it also contains cousin on cousin sex scenes, which is also the reason the rating changed, so if you're not cool with that then please click backspace repeatedly, delete history, close the window and back away slowly. Sorry if you still want to read on and I burn your eyes or scar you for life, deepest apologies! Continue]

Each miserable day was spent doing whatever her family wished her to do, being whatever her family wished her to be, saying whatever her family wished her to say. When she had been in the hospital recovering from the wounds Hiashi gave her, she had let him lie about where they were from. When her friends came to visit her bringing flowers, cards, and teddy bears she shunned them because unless it was her Dufty she would never except a stuffed animal, and also because she deeply hated them.

When she poured tea it was with grace and revered silence, when she greeted somebody she did it with respect and poise, when she fought she was aplomb and fearsome, more than she ever was and this shocked everyone but Hiashi accepted the new Hinata for she was the child he wanted her to be. Every action was false, every word was a lie, every glance was a glare, every heart beat was slow, every fight was obviously won not for Hiashi's affection but for the fact that she knew it was what he wanted to see, simple as that. All these moves betrayed her to Neji for he knew each thing she did was as fake as Santa Claus.

When she said; "My dear Neji-Niii-san, would you like some Tea?" Her voice would be too sweet and honeyed. When she smiled it was a sad smile being forced upon her face with her eyes on fire with hatred of the world she was born into. When she laughed it sounded like the tinkling bells to everyone who heard it, save for Neji, it was a horrid, wretched life of a witch before she cast a spell on you. When she hugged, bowed, kissed, cooked, cleaned it was all because strings were forcing her limbs to move, she did not want to move but did solely because she knew everyone wanted her to. By now she was his fiancé and wore a ring upon her middle finger, the plastic ring she wore was never seen…by her family of course. It was always concealed in her bra, nestled in her bosom and close to her heart.

"My sweet fiancé, our day to become honorable man and wife is approaching fast and I could not be any happier or excited or proud. We will be a fine match made by Kami himself. We were chosen wisely, you are the strongest male and as of late I am the strongest female and also from the highest branch. We shall birth many fine babes, strong sons that will bear the Hyuga name and likeness. Our prestigious lineage will live on in their little pupiless eyes. Isn't that just marvelous? Aren't you excited to? Or is the prospect of marriage not as exciting to males?"

Neji looked up at his bride-to-be. It was true that their wedding would be in a week and that they were both strong, well-bred, high branched, attractive Hyuga's but as true as everything was her very tone and attitude towards it all was fake only to Neji.

"I wish you would stop putting on an act, we both know you aren't

the least bit happy about this, in fact your appalled. I suppose there is nothing to be done about your demeanor. I am excited in my own ways about the nuptials that we were blessedly born into. Now kindly pour me more tea."

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

She poured him tea ever so slowly, gracefully, and carefully but he knew she wanted to throw that teapot at his head. She would not fight him unless it was scheduled to do so or unless he asked and it would not be the same. The dance moves had changed, the music was not the same, and his partner had tried to lead him in a waltz he hadn't learned.

The wedding day came and everything, right down to the dress, was picked out by somebody else. The dress was way too poofy, gaudy, and ugly with a ridiculously long train and huge flowers. She wanted something simple with a few beads here and there, maybe one flower but this was absurd! They were enormous and everywhere! Not to mention the color, it was puce. Not the dress itself but the flowers and all the many bows, frills, and sashes. There was purple on it too and Hinata's hair had been pulled into a horrible fashion with a heavy veil she could hardly see out of and common, ordinary roses.

She lied and said it was the most beautiful dress in the world, she lied and said she loved Neji, she kissed him but pretended it was Gaara, She danced as she was told to, ate when she was told to, and went to Neji and hers new house and undressed. A lifeless doll that was doing as she knew she had to do, was told to do. Her clothes came off in a ruffle of sound waves that landed in a pool of white, puce, and purple at her feet. She laid on the bed, now naked as a newborn baby with her plastic ring hidden underneath the pillow.

Neji gazed at his new wife with no outward emotion but inside he felt a boiling sensation in his stomach. There she was practically giving herself to him with her legs open just for him. His wife, his Hinata, His. The possessive Neji let himself give way to passion and pleasure as he undressed himself, shrouded in lust. He straddled his blushing bride, who actually wasn't blushing at all, and proceeded to do what came naturally. He broke the barrier that separated her core and her virginity with one fell swoop. A blessing from heaven came out her mouth, a pain-filled mewl as it broke. Yes, that was his Hinata. Weak, vulnerable, Naïve, breakable.

He pounded into her with much vigor but showed no passion for it despite that fact that he both wanted and loved it. Hinata didn't enjoy it, not one bit. Her eyes concentrated through Neji instead of on him. Was that a butterfly on the wall? How did it get there? There was no pleasure, only pain but she gave him his satisfaction, she gave him moans, groans, his favorite mewling, but she didn't mean most of it unless it was pained noises. She longed to see Gaara's face above her, claiming her. Feel his length inside her core that ached only for him. Neji continued his assault, thrusting and thrusting inside Hinata, watching her grip the sheets and toss her head. All fake, but even to him it was hard to see.

It was over all too soon and thank goodness for that. He had done his job, he had spilled the seed that would find her egg and make him a suitable child. He kissed her but still she felt no passion, no heat, and no love even though he possessed all of that for her. When did the dark brown hair melt into short, spiky red? When did those eyes that were of a Hyuga's, round and almost white, turn into narrow, black-rimmed, aqua ones? When did the skin go from pale to sandy? In the darkness of the room nothing was real anymore. Hinata let Neji claim her three times that night, each time he was forceful and rough as if trying to get all of her then merely stopped when all of his seed was in her. As if that was all she was good for.

Hinata took pills that day before, birth control pills. She wouldn't birth a child that belonged to her cousin, to this family, to the Hyuga name. She wanted that child to have red hair, she wanted him to have blue-ish eyes, and she wanted him to have narrow eyes, no eyebrows, her bangs, her intelligence, her kindness, his short temper, his smile, his laugh. She wanted a girl too, a pretty girl with her hair but his eyes. None of them would be cursed with her Byakugan and they would have a good father and they would all reside in the Suna with their Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro. A doll she was but even so she would not do one thing for them, birth the child they so desired.


	26. Through the years

Through the years Hinata grew into a beautiful, beautiful blossom. Her looks indeed did rival her mothers, with long, silky indigo hair that lay straight down her back, round opal eyes with their signature lilac tint, perfectly plump, yet small rosebud lips, and rosy cheeks upon her porcelain complexion. Her body was suited to a woman to with all the curves womanhood could supply, she wasn't a model with an extremely small waist that dipped in way too far and over-large breast but she had a beautiful figure that was slim where it needed to be with a little larger than medium-sized breast, indeed she had the largest ones of her group while Sakura was still a mere B cup, as was Ten-Ten. Ino had a C at the time but Hinata was perky and full. She had a petite, yet pert bottom to accompany her lovely frame and all had to stop and at least glance at the beauty she had become.

No longer was she shy, timid, reserved Hinata but she was the perfect heiress everyone expected with her own personal kindness towards those in need. Still, Hinata had not bore a single child to Neji, despite the fact that they had tried and tried. Truth was, she had become pregnant before and when she found out she immediately found a doctor t resolve this problem. The method was rash, harsh, cruel, and inhumane and her heart, which was incased by sand, finally let itself be known in the tears that were shed over the little life she just took. She did not want to kill a little child's opportunity at life, the infant that would be warm and safe in her arms, but she could not bow and break to her family's' deepest want. So, as horrible as it was, each time she was pregnant she would undergo a procedure known as abortion. She could not bear it and each time after she cried herself to sleep.

She missed her lover, Gaara and every night she lay next to Neji; who was sure to catch on to the baby problem any day now, she thought about her beloved and wondered how he was faring.

Things could not be better for our young red-headed sand boy. While on a mission the demon was extracted from him by one of the Akatsuki members and he died. He was revived with the last bit of strength by one of his team mates and thanked her greatly; she now was his closest friend. He had done what he set out to do, become the Kazekage, now helping his village and gaining their trust, though some were still uneasy around him. No longer had the demon of the sand but the Kazekage and not a single woman touched his heart, mind, body, or soul like Hinata had. He had stayed faithful to the one he promised himself to but he always wondered when he would see her again, if he would ever see her again. He was far too busy with work to come and found her and he'd undoubtlly be killed, true he had his sand still with him but without the demon he was slightly weaker than before, but he was still a formidable opponent. He also grew more attractive, his hair had gotten longer and the black lines around his eyes weren't so thick. He was gorgeous, handsome, and sexy by all standards and most women fell to their knees at his unfaltering attractiveness.

Kankuro had become Gaara's confidant, his right hand man, his co-worker, a representative of the sand village which also meant he was a stand in for meetings and such when Gaara was away on business. Kankuro started his own talk show that was broadcasted on the radio; he was also a standup comedian and something like the Japanese version of Hugh Heffner, the playboy bunny creator.

Temari, who had also grown very beautiful like her mother, had done well for herself to, becoming a master of blades but also of fans. She taught a group of woman how to defend themselves in time of danger but she also became a Sense and in her spare time she wrote poems but she tried to not let anyone know about that soft side. All in all they were doing well for themselves but they all had a deep wound in their hearts, a hole of blackness, to where Hinata would fit perfectly. Gaara missed his lover, Temari missed her little sister, and Kankuro missed his daughter. Kankuro, who was a philosopher as well, knew that the strings of destiny were tangled and fate would have it that Gaara and Hinata would meet again. He didn't know, for the second time in his life, how very, very right he was and how very, very soon this would all happen.


	27. A favor from the Hokage

Hinata awoke to find herself in unpleasantly familiar settings. There she lay in the same boring, pale room in the same pallid, bleached covers next to her husband and cousin, Neji. Hinata thought of killing him right then and there and ending all her suffering but she knew there would be no freedom as long as there was her family. Hanabi had grown pretty but fierce, determined to win her Neji someday, somehow. Neji stirred in his spot on the bed.

"If you're awake then go prepare my morning breakfast and tea. Don't make any mistakes this time, Hinata-seme."

"Hai, Neji-Nii-san."

Hinata dressed herself in a plain white and lavender Kimono before she went into the kitchen to prepare his meal and tea. It was like this every morning with Hinata's soul bursting with beads of want. Want for affection, cuddling, kissing, and warmth. These things, she knew, could not be obtained from Neji-nii-san but from her Gaara-kun. How she longed to wake up in a bed with him, to see his smiling face, to see that brilliant red hair catching rays of sunshine and hear his voice say,

"Good morning Hina-chan."

Her soul was empty; her heart was missing, buried like treasure in the sand and she was lifeless. She chopped vegetables for her Neji, mad his tea, wrapped the rice balls with seaweed, put in a lacquer box with chopsticks and put that on a small table for him to kneel by.

"Neji-nii-san, it is ready for you."

Neji's was in the same colored robe as Hinata was; it was their morning attire, their longing about attire, their relaxing attire. He kneeled down and silently ate while Hinata gingerly poured the tea into its little cup.

"I made your favorite tea today, Herbal chai tea, the strong kind with no sugar or milk. Just how my nii-san likes it. It is to your liking isn't it, oh beloved husband?"

Neji looked up with his cold, hard eyes into Hinata's round, gentle, yet lifeless ones. One of his eyebrows raised, he could rival Clint Eastwood in his stoic manliness, his quiet statuesqueness, his attitude, and demeanor but it was his iciness, his solid coldness and sheer mean nature that drove him to be the kind of person you stay away from and hate, you respect him, but don't really want to go near him but you want him on your side and not against you.

"People say I have no emotion, if this is true then what do they see when they look into those soulless eyes, the eyes of a doll peering back underneath a shadow of silky Indigo locks? An empty porcelain shell with a painted face matched to any expression of the focus's choosing with no soul inside that fake, ceramic body. You think I'm the devil? Your eyes are burning with such hatred of me that it sickens me to the core and you are a snake, rattling to warn people not to get closer but they do. They get a taste of your sweet, potent venom and they are under your spell. You see they can't hear your rattle or even feel your venom but oh do I feel it. I feel it every day of my life that drones on and on with you, Tsuma-san, but what I desire to gain from you will never be obtained so long as I am the object of your deepest, most burning detestation. If anyone is the devil it is you Hinata-seme, you who have no real emotions yet pretend like you can feel. You've told me your heart is encased in sand and I cannot wash away that sand with the purity of Hyuga chakra, for we flow strong like the water. You go and deceive people, you go and bat your eyes and flip your hair, laugh like an innocent girl but know that I know inside you are a dark mass of seething rage, revulsion, and despair; a ticking time bomb that will blow any second."

Neji took his tea cup then calmly walked away as if nothing happened. His voice during the whole thing was just as his face, a brick wall of emotionless wonder with slight variations in emotion from disappointment to slight agitation. Hinata had seemed unfazed as she watched a cloud in the sky move. Everything was true. Not a single lie came from Neji, Neji was always blunt about things and never lied, he told everyone how it truly was while still having worth and high respect from the other Hyuga's and fear from his comrades or people in the village.

"Neji…You are my Teki. I cannot help but despise you with such scorn like hell could not imagine. You tore me away from the life I only dreamt I could have with a man who loved me for me. I will never see him again and was forced to be this way for you all, was forced to marry my own cousin and have him claim me. I have no choice but to loathe you. You are the monster in my fairytale that has no happy ending with a prince charming that will never rescue the princess who is slowly becoming the villain. What a twisted story I live in. Nothing is real, except this festering hate. Neji…do you see me as a monster or a princess or perhaps some strange abomination that is a mash of both."

Somebody knocked on the door so Hinata rushed to answer it in a slow, graceful way. A woman who Hinata knew served in the Hokage tower was at the door.

"Our honored, virtuous, true, beloved Hokage wishes to have the presence of the Honorable Mistress and Master Hyuga, Lords and lady of the Hyuga clan, by this afternoon."

"Thank you I will the lord the lord immediately."

Hinata bowed before Neji, oh so properly, and then told him the good news. He seemed pleased about it judging by his slightly interested monotone. They dressed in something nice but not too flashy; Neji had a light blue shirt with white sash, white pants with silver decals and thick silver borders and his hair tied back just like Hiashi's. Hinata's was green with blue borders, large white squares and a blue obi while her hair was pulled back into a strict, demeaning, unfashionable bun.

The arrived to be welcomed into the Hokage's office. The Hokage was a very busty blonde woman with the ability to look very young when in fact she was very old, she was wise kind, helpful and a great fighter but she was a heavy sake drinker and was either liked or deeply hated.

"Konichiwa Hokage-Sama."

"Good evening Neji."

"Konichiwa Lady Tsunade."

"Good evening to you Lady Hyuga. I have summoned you both because I need a favor from you; actually I don't know why you both came for I really need Hinata."

"Me? I'll do anything to help our Hokage, please tell me what I must do."

"The Hyuga's are known for hospitality and extensive knowledge of Konoha; therefore, they are more than perfect for this task."

"What task would that be?"

"Simple, Neji. We have a very special guest coming from our sister village, the Suna and we're not sure who it is, most likely the Kazekage, but none the less he or she is important. Hinata, you are known for grace, poise, elegance, beauty, a prestigious upbringing, nobility, respect, and if I remember correctly you were very close to matching Sakura in wits, who proved to be one of the smartest young ninja's of her time and age group. You are perfect to be the Kazekage's guide around town for our biggest cultural festival is coming up, the spring festival. So, do you accept?"

There was no such thing as No to Hinata anymore but even if she could she wouldn't. It was for the unity of the two villages and for the Lady Tsunade so it automatically was a must. The Kazekage came from the sand village, where her heart lie beating, engrained in the hot desert sand.

She could almost taste the humid desert air as she said yes. This Kazekage would unlock the passage to heart and with it, the protector, Gaara.


	28. A meeting in the suna

Kankuro traveled fast from his room to Gaara's room and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Kazekage-sama, your needed at a meeting immediately."

The door opened slowly with an eerie creak to reveal a recently awoken Gaara with messed up hair and droopy eyes. Ever since his demon was extracted he decided to take up sleeping like a normal person so he started sleeping for minutes then an hour and as time went by he got to sleep easier and was having dreams. The first time he dreamed it scared him stiff for he never had one before.

"Already? Why so damn early. Ugh, whatever, just one minute and stop calling me Kazekage-sama, it's too damn formal, call me Gaara. After all, I'm still your brother."

Kankuro smiled before his brother closed the door and dressed rapidly in his everyday clothes, a fishnet shirt with a long sleeved brownish red shirt with a black sash and black pants.

"You're not going in your Kage robes?"

"I only wear that for formal meetings that I actually give two fucks for. They woke me before the sun rose so as of prior, I don't give two fucks."

Kankuro slightly chuckled. His brother had changed and was even funny now. Gaara and Kankuro went into the meeting which had a lot of important representatives of the Suna all sitting in chairs at a long table and at the head of the table was a big chair, obviously meant for Gaara. Gaara took his seat with Kankuro standing beside him, arms folded behind his back.

"What have I been summoned for so early in the morning?"

"Well Kazekage-sama, it may not seem very important at the moment but there is a festival happening in our sister village, Konoha, and as such you must attend." Said one of the board members named Bankotsu

Gaara rubbed his eyes. They had called him here to remind him of this? Was it that important? The name Konoha struck too many memories for Gaara to handle, memories of his beloved Hinata with her gentle laughter, sweet nature and beauty. Would he see her if he went? He couldn't pass up the delicious opportunity. He had changed, he had no more demon but still, he could be killed by her family.

"This is something I was already aware of, but thank you for reminding me. I will go, if Kankuro and Temari accompany me."

"Oh, but of course. You will have a representative from Konoha show you around, she is supposed to be very knowledgeable and powerful."

"Not to mention good looking."

"Bankotsu!"

"Hai, Genmaru?"

"Oh, never mind, your hopeless. Yes, the lady Hyuga is supposedly very beautiful but that doesn't matter right now. She will be your guide."

Gaara's eyes popped open. Had he heard wrong? Did he just say lady Hyuga?

"Pardon me, but what is this Hyuga lady's first name?"

"Hinata, sir, Hinata Hyuga."

Kankuro couldn't hold back his audible gasp. The fates were favoring them. Gaara and Hinata, back together again. Could it be the same Hinata? It had to be! Kankuro couldn't hide his smile as he saw his brothers eyes sparkle.

"She sounds…like she would be more than acceptable as a guide. After all…Hyuga's are very intelligent…"

"Hai Kazekage! I'm glad you agreed. We all confirmed her as the best choice with the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. So you approve of this Hinata?"

"Of course, esteemed Bankotsu. Did you make the decision?"

"Well we all did, but I talked with the lady myself."

"Remind me to promote you."

Bankotsu grinned widely. He had been waiting patiently to be promoted ever since he got here; he was technically the new guy.

"Oh and don't worry, you'll all get a raise. You've made a most excellent choice gentlemen, oh and lady."

Matsuri, the young girl, had attended the meeting as well, considered of very high stature because she saved the Kazekage. Even though she was way younger than Gaara was she was still allowed to go. Gaara excused himself from the meeting and found himself glad to have attended. Matsuri ran after Gaara with a big bright smile and books, papers and scrolls in her hand.

"That was great my Kazekage-sama! You are truly amazing! Oh, I wish I could go to this festival."

"Maybe one day you will. Matsuri, you are my best friend, so don't call me Kazekage unless it's in a meeting, alright?"

"Hai, Gaara-sama!"

"Just Gaara."

"Alright, just Gaara."

She giggled a tiny, sweet giggle of a child that she was with her sandy colored skin lighting up pink. Gaara looked at her with a little smile but it faded when the features Matsuri faded away to something even more familiar to him. Her short brown hair turned into a peculiar bob of indigo hair, her almost black eyes turned into a lilac tinted opal, her beach sand skin melted into a pallid color, close to porcelain. She was Hinata now but Matsuri's voice was still present.

"Gaara-kun?"

She blinked opal eyes that belonged to a Hyuga. She called him Gaara-kun, like her. What did this mean? He knew he couldn't get Hinata out of his head but this had never happened before. Was Matsuri becoming Hinata? Was she replacing Hinata or at least, trying to? Did she love him? His worst fear pounded in his very core, surrounded by red swirling light that beamed hot lights through him. Was he falling in love with Matsuri in order to fill the void Hinata left? Was Matsuri Hinata's replacement? Gaara backed away, afraid of Matsuri and his deepest emotions that he had to assure himself weren't real.

"Gaara what are you doing?"

He wanted to call her Hinata, make her Hinata, and dress her up like Hinata. He wanted to replace Hinata with her! It made him sick. He doubted himself and ran away.

"Gaara wait! Wait!"

Gaara ran all the way to his room, breathing heavy. He swore never to replace Hinata but was Matsuri trying to get him to replace her? Was she daring to heal his wounds? How dare she! He would forget Hinata if Matsuri was around, for whatever reason. Gaara started crying against his door. Matsuri and Hinata became a blurred line. He couldn't love Matsuri, he simply couldn't. He swore…did he dare break a promise never to replace his true love? He needed to see her again and all would be right again. He locked himself in his room, afraid of Matsuri and afraid of himself.

Matsuri was in love with Gaara, but she didn't know if he felt the same way. She knew he had a past with a woman and she intended to take the place of that woman. Her charm was working and soon he would forget all about her. Matsuri smiled.

'So you keep running Gaara, run away from me. I will be the woman you always dream of, I will be HER. Just you wait and see.'


	29. Matsuri's Resolve

[Au: please don't kill me for not making this chapter about Gaara and Hinata meeting I simply had to do this chapter okay?]

Matsuri awoke in a lavish bedroom with all her favorite color put in it, blue and pink, like a giant ball of cotton candy wonder rolled in her room. Pink was one of her favorite colors, and red, but blue had to come on top because she rarely saw the color out here in the desert.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

'What's wrong with me? Am I ugly? Why won't he pay attention to me? I understand he's a busy man but I know he's still thinking about…her. I must know more about her if I am to complete the transformation.'

She dressed in a navy blue shirt with a white skirt, and white scarf. She saw Gaara trying to freshen up, which wasn't usual; he usually didn't strive to make his appearance the main focus point for he believed personality is what mattered. But today he was wetting his hair and styling it, today he was putting on some rugged cologne, today he was trying to pick an outfit to go under his Kage robes but couldn't find a thing that "she" would like.

"Kankuro-sama, why is Gaara so…flustered? He's running around like a madman trying to get ready, he seems to want to impress somebody. Is it the lady he has to meet today?"

"Hai. The lady Hyuga is important in the leaf village so if we make good with her and her with us then our villages can have a better chance to unite."

"It seems to be more than just that. Gaara isn't one to care about appearances."

"He wants to look presentable for the Lady Hyuga."

"Who is she to him?"

Kankuro stopped in him tracks. Gaara was acting too strange today for Matsui to not notice. Matsuri was nosey, always in everyone's business, always gossiping and delving into what she had no clue about.

"What do you mean? She is the highest member of Hyuga society, basically a princess, and Gaara simply wishes to impress her."

"Kankuro…it is more than that. What does she look like? I heard Bankotsu say she was beautiful."

"Hai, she is. She has indigo hair, opal eyes, and pale skin."

Matsuri turned her head to watch Gaara brush his hair repeatedly just for it to stand straight up again.

"What if she thinks I'm ugly? Ugh…"

Gaara put his hands on his face and looked somber. Hinata was more than just somebody who needed to impressed, Matsuri was almost sure she had some other ties with Gaara. She gasped. Could it be that she was the one who had so fatally wounded her Kazekages heart so long ago? She watched him pick up the metal ring he always wore and kiss it before putting it on. Yes, Hinata was the girl. Matsuri went into her room and looked at herself again. She could change herself, with practice, all she needed was a picture of the girl and the transformation would be complete.

'Gaara…my love, soon you will succumb to the dark magic that prays on your heart. Soon, you will be mine. Even if I'm not Matsuri….even if I am Hinata Hyuga, you shall be mine, make no mistake.'


	30. Together again

Gaara had finished packing everything he needed and getting himself ready. He still felt like he could do more to make himself presentable but he had to make due. Kankuro actually didn't have his cat suit on but he still had the face paint, he was in formal attire, a purple shirt with a black vest that had long sleeves, silver cufflinks, black pant, a white belt, purple designs dashed across the pants that mocked his face paint and his puppet strapped to his back.

"What's the occasion, Kankuro?"

"Family Reunion."

They shared a smile. By family reunion he meant being reunited with Hinata at last after about six years. Temari ran out of the room in a long black dress with a red sash, it looked like her everyday dress except it had red designs on it like little dragons and intricate swirls, she also managed to get her hair into one spiky bun with lacquer chopsticks in them, and her giant fan was in her hand as well.

"Gaara-oni-san! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up Temari, we haven't got all day."

Gaara felt butterflies eat away at his stomach wall as they were off to Konoha. He was nervous, and scared. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she didn't want to see him? Did she even know it would be him she was meeting? The sand Trio went off but as they flew in the air, Gaara snatched something in the blink of an eye. It was a little pink desert rose that he tucked away in his breast pocket. He would give it to Hinata and explain to her that she didn't need to fear for the demon wasn't in him anymore. Perhaps…maybe….they could have a normal life together, the kind he often dreamt of.

They arrived and it was just as he remembered it, flowers everywhere, people dancing, singing, playing, food vendors trying to get you to buy their food, parades here and there, music coursing through the air. His eyes wondered down a familiar corridor where he saw the ghostly image of his younger form, Hinata's younger form and his siblings' younger forms. He saw the younger Gaara try to force the young Hinata to eat the roasted newt.

"Come on and try it," the little Gaara's voice echoed eerily

He smiled as the image vanished before him. He turned and saw another image. The image of Hiashi, Hirmori with the little baby Hanabi, little Neji and the small Hinata, cowering behind the safety of her mother's dress. A small Gaara surrounded by his siblings in their preteen form, his father in his Kage robes and his uncle. Seeing his uncle's foggy, ghost-like image made a twisted, glass shattering feeling in his soul. The images disappeared more and more until Gaara found himself standing in his father's place with his siblings flanking him. Just like the good old days.

In front of him was the new Hokage, who he heard about and saw at meetings. She took the place of where the last Hokage stood, where Hiashi stood was Neji, who Gaara glowered at from behind the darkness of his Kage hat. Taking place as Hiromi was a beautiful woman, more beautiful than Hiromi. It was Hinata.

Hinata's hair had been pulled halfway up in three delicate, braided loops and the rest was left down, silky, smooth and shiny with the scent of olive oil. In her hair were two red chopsticks with golden balls on the top and hanging from that were beaded tassels with tiny white flowers and lots of large plastic flowers weaved through the top of her hair. Her kimono was lavender with pink, white and golden designs on it. Tiny butterflies and flowers danced on the lavender surface. Her obi was gold with white swirls on it and on her feet were socks and high wooden lacquer shoes. In her delicate hands was a white parasail with many colored flowers on it, her makeup consisted of light pink lips with light pink and white eye shadow.

She looked downcast as the Hokage presented her to the Kazekage. She spoke in a delicate, beautiful voice that was so soft it could be used as a pillow.

"I expect you to show our esteemed guest how wonderful and beautiful Konoha is. Well, we will be off. Come, Neji."

Neji turned to walk with the Hokage but felt like he shouldn't trust a Kazekage who didn't show his face or speak. His two accomplices looked familiar but h couldn't place it, it was as if they were from a far off dream, too foggy to remember.

"Kazekage-sama I want to show you everything Konoha has to offer at the spring festival. I do hope you find everything to your liking."

She still hadn't looked up,, as if she was being forced to come here. She was melancholy and it broke Gaara's heart.

"Why do you look so somber? Please smile…I've missed your smile."

His voice. It was so familiar. Did he say he missed her smile? She looked up at found herself frozen in place. He tilted his hat up to reveal his face which was wearing a large grin on it.

"You look gorgeous, Hina-chan."

"G-G…..g-g….g….g…"

"You're still stuttering I see. I've missed you so…"

"GAARA-KUN!"

Instead of running to him and hugging him like he thought she would when she dropped her parasail and headed for him, she slapped him across the face, tears staining her eyes. Kankuro and Temari gasped.

"BAKA! Why didn't you come get me? Why did you leave me all alone in the darkness to die? Do you have any idea what happened to me? How dare you come to me now? After what I've become….I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She grabbed him and cried into his shirt. Gaara held his beloved to his heart so she may hear the sound it was making. It was broken, it was empty, it needed to be fixed and filled, only by her. He knew she didn't hate him as she bawled, staining his Kage robes with tears. He caressed the back of her head, soothing her with gentle sighs.

"There, there…I didn't come all this way to see you cry, my Hinata-seme. Don't be cross with me. I haven't forgotten you for a minute. I still wear the ring."

He looked at Hinata's small fingers to see her ring was missing. Was she truly so mad with him for letting her go and never coming after her that she chose to take off the ring. It the place of the ring was a silver ring with a large diamond on it. A wedding ring. His Hinata was married? To whom? She had….replaced him?

"Hinata…you don't love me…do you?"

"Gaara…how can you say such things? I'm sorry I slapped you but you deserved it after all the pain I suffered trough without you, but my feelings have transcended through time. I still love you, now more than ever."

"Then why are you married? Who took my place in your heart?"

Temari's eyes widened as she heard the words. Hinata, married, to somebody who wasn't Gaara? How could it be?

"Gaara…it was a forced marriage. It was arranged before I was born. I'm married to Neji, but not by choice. I don't love him; I despise him and often times I feel he feels the same way."

"Ugh! Neji is your cousin! That's disgusting!" Yelled Kankuro

"Kankuro-sama! You're here? Temari-san, you too? Then…we are all together once more. Life will go on for me now, now I can feel my heart is beating again. I am alive. It is true, it is morally wrong to marry and bed with one's cousin but it is the way of the Hyuga. When we first met I was betrothed to him. There was no escape from the bond that was made as I lay in the womb, after I was born, and now."

Temari swore she just heard 'bedded with' and 'cousin' in the same context. She shuddered in disgust. She could throw up right there but she didn't. Gaara heard it to and clenched his teeth in anger. She was forced into a marriage that held no love, no feeling, and no compassion and was forced to have sex with her own cousin. Somebody took what was supposed to be his and his alone. His Hinata's purity and innocence was for him to claim, not her cousin!

The thought made the bile taste of disgust creep up into his mouth and the heat of anger bubbled in his core. How would it feel now, to bed his Hinata? Would it feel hollow and empty, like a lie? Just a dark space with no end, no barrier that had to be broken, just a sheath for his sword. Would it be like he imagined or would it feel sickening and wrong? Would she be cold now or would she still have preserved her feminine heat for him? His mind was swirling all too fast as he felt Hinata touch his face.

"I wanted to be for you," she whispered softly, "Only for you but I had no choice in the matter, it wasn't in my hands. I feel ashamed of myself and I know you can never love me or have me…you must be revolted."

"Yes, but it's not your fault. Had it been a man that wasn't related to you I wouldn't be as….well dismayed…but since it is I find myself trying to hold back from throwing up. I still love you, even more so now that ever. I'll take you away from him, away from everyone. You will live safe ad happy with me."

Hinata smiled then kissed Gaara passionately. Their kiss deepened with the pent up, long term love and passion they held for each other. Temari and Kankuro turned around to give them some privacy but they couldn't fight their own smiles. Gaara pressed Hinata closer to his body, continuing the kiss with even more fervor. Tears that had been suppressed for over six years were released and traveled down Gaara's cheeks. His beloved, his reason, his only, was here in his arms kissing him. All their cares melted away, all their fears and pain, all of it slipped away into the nothingness of the world. Nobody and nothing else mattered except the two of them. Kankuro gently nudged Gaara who begrudgingly gave up his beloved's sweet kiss.

"Do you mind explaining….what the hell your doing?"

"Baka, it's time to go."

"Go where?"

Kankuro smiled at Hinata.

"Heyo, Hinata, what's up? Long time, no see. Where's my hug?"

Hinata detached herself from Gaara, leaving him feeling cold, to glomp Kankuro to which Temari joined in yelling; "GROUP HUG!"

Temari squeezed both Kankuro and Hinata, making the poor girl turn a little blue.

"One big happy…oh come on you sour puss, join the hug fest."

"No thanks…I'm not much for hugging."

"Liar! You love hugs!"

Temari snatched Gaara and dragged him in the middle of the hug barrage, squeezing the life out of him.

"Ah okay okay enough hugging please I'm dying here!"

Temari let go with a big smile.

"Wow Hinata look at you, you've really grown!"

"Hai! You too, Temari-san."

"It's Temari sensei now."

"Really!? Kankuro, I barely recognized you without the…cat suit."

"I decided to be formal today. You look beautiful Hinata, you've grown up well."

Hinata smiled happily. Gaara assessed Hinata. He knew she was beautiful indeed but it seemed he hadn't even glanced at her body. She had indeed grown! Her body was blessedly curvaceous with her large, round, perfectly perky bosom pressing against the top of her dress, curiously peeking out. Gaara's eyes couldn't leave the exposed flesh of her cleavage and his eyes traveled from there up and down her neck. He longed to nibble and kiss it, to mark his place there with his teeth. He longed to feel her soft skin again and to claim her for now life, and Kankuro, had taught him what to do and what that meant.

"Oh, I still owe you a tour Gaara, I mean, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara snapped out of his lust filled daze to smile wistfully.

"Just Gaara."

"Okay, just Gaara."

She giggled and Gaara froze. Where had he heard that line before? Déjà vu. That's right! Matsuri said the same thing…Matsuri. He looked at her but didn't see her. He saw Matsuri take her place. His sight was going blurry. He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened his eyes it was just Hinata. What was it? Were Matsuri and Hinata connected somehow? He shook the thought away and kept walking with Hinata holding his hand.

They came across the very same vendor they did last time except she was much older and her daughter was running the stand. Gaara ordered what he did last time and Hina got a strawberry pastry. She plucked a syrupy strawberry off the pastry and licked it slowly. Was she teasing him? He leaned over and licked it too, ever so slowly, not breaking eye contact with her. He whispered;

"It's sweet…but my pallid requires something warmer and perhaps more…wet."

His tongue lapped off the syrup from the strawberry then licked his lips.

"I believe you would be sweeter, my Chīsana ichigo."

Hinata's face turned redder then the strawberry watching Gaara toy with her sexual emotions. Since when did he become such an expert in her arousal? How did he know this turned her on? Hinata finished her pastry before Gaara could assault her mind with subliminal messages about him eating her. She would get him back for that sexual torment for a pool of wetness was forming in between her legs and she would not stand for it.

"Oh hey look they have rides. Kankuro let's go ride some rides!"

"What? Why would I want to ride anything with you?"

"Because it will be fun! Or look thy have some swimsuit models over there."

"Did you say swimsuit models?"

"Mhm .Naive, busty models all covered in water."

Kankuro started drooling.

"Come on Temari don't fuck with me."

"Well fine I'll just-"

"TAKE ME TO THEM!"

"Kay! But we're riding rides first!"

"What you said nothing about that! Temari slow down I can't keep up! Temari! Waaa I just wanted to see naked women."

Kankuro, being dragged by Temari disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Nothing has changed. They are still as hilarious as ever. Gaara…I'm proud of you, you became Kazekage."

"Yes but it comes with its faults…like all the damn paperwork."

"Must be stressful."

"Thinking of what you've always told me has gotten me through."

"I'm glad I could help! So…what should we do next?"

Gaara's face broke into a mischievous leer. Hinata felt like he could see through her…she knew this look too well.

"Gaara?"

"You know…Konoha is beautiful…but I think I've seen more than my share of it. However, if I may, I'd like a tour of something even more beautiful."

"What would that be?"

Gaara leaned in so his mouth was close to Hinata's shell of an ear.

"You."

His extremely sensuous voice caused vibrations throughout Hinata's body. His fingers traced up and down her neck ad he nibbled on her ear playing with the small pearl that was there. She gasped lightly. His hands felt colder than he remembered but they made her feel so hot.

"Ah, koibito, will you allow me to enter the gate to your secret garden. Allow my serpent to corrupt you."

Hinata shuddered and he licked her neck playfully.

"I've waited all too long for you, Hinata-seme."

His voice was heavy with lust as his pointer finger trailed up and down her neck. He knew the mark he left wasn't gone and it was a little below that. He was teasing her again.

"Take me, Gaara."

[Au: Sorry to cock block but it seems I forgot to warn you early on that this chapter is going to get very sexual very fast in fact it's going to be in agonizingly detailed erm…detail. So prepare for the very sour lemons! (Extremely detailed, heavy sex scenes) although I'm sure you figured it out…um carry on!]

Gaara smirked a sensual, seductive smirk and carried his lover bridal style. He had rented out a hotel room the whole week he would be staying here with Hinata as his guide. It so happened to be the very same hotel room but this time he got the master suite, a more luxurious abode for somebody of his stature. The room was locked, closed, and a sign was put on the door before he could lay his precious little love of his life down on the red and gold bed. Hinata grabbed him and pinned him down.

"I want you to watch me, Gaara-seme."

Gaara laid there on the bed, shocked at Hinata's actions. No longer was she the shy, timid, fragile girl but something all too enticing and erotic. The first thing she did was let her hair down, which came cascading like an indigo waterfall down her back. All the little hair ornaments were put aside making a beautifully click as they hit the table's surface. She slowly let her clothes fall which made a wonderfully noise of shuffling and rustling as it hit the floor, exposing her under garments which were lacy and light blue. Gaara wouldn't dare tear his eyes off his beautiful woman for she had become a skilled seductress and he was unable to deny those eyes. Her bra came off in one fell swoop as if it was never there to begin with and with it came a heavenly sight. The perfectly round breasts that belonged to his Hinata with the almost lilac colored nipples. Hinata smiled but didn't blush, and he expected her to. She twirled around trying to give him a 360 view of her body.

"Do you like what you see?"

Gaara nodded for he was speechless…for now. Her body belonged to a goddess and her face was an angel's. Was it a sin to be born so god damn beautiful? She left her panties on at his request for her wanted to take them off himself. She fell onto the bed making it creak under her weight.

"Your turn."

He sat there above her, viewing the angelic beauty beneath him. His lips connected with hers as his hands found his clothes to take them off. In a moment too fast for Hinata to comprehend while kissing him, he was completely naked. Gaara was more than impressed, especially compared to her cousin, the only man she had seen naked at all. Gaara didn't have abs, just a flat sandy colored chest, which she liked because Neji was built from all the training and she didn't like muscular men at all. Her hands curiously felt all of his chest to locat his beating heart.

"Hm….your excited."

"We both are. All three of us."

"Three? You don't mean the demon."

'That's right…I haven't told he yet.'

"Hinata….the demon got extracted out of me a long time ago but I was brought back to life by a girl named Matsuri."

"I want to meet her and thank her personally! I'm so glad! But…the three of us?"

He grabbed her hand and placed it on top of his hardened member.

"The extension of myself that wants to be inside you is also excited."

Hinata gulped. Her bare hand was on top of his exposed erection and he wasn't a little pecker either. He was normal, standard size for a man but it was bigger than Neji's. Perhaps it was his attitude and training that gave him such a small…unit. She stroked it lovingly, causing him to moan slightly. If he hadn't touched himself every now and then he would have lost all control, even so, it was HER hand this time.

"Then you better make it four of us, because if a body part of mine is aroused it must be what your pallid seeks, my warmth."

"Ah…so it's excited as well? Hmm…interesting…explain."

Hinata wiggled uncomfortably on the bed, blushing slightly.

"I'm all...wet."

Gaara' growled an animalistic, desire-filled growl. He wanted to pounce on her and take all of her right then and there but he couldn't and wouldn't. He wanted the first time to be slow and soft, like classical music.

"I would remedy that…but first…"

His tongue flicked over her perky nipple causing her to moan lightly. His eyes widened slightly. She was reacting already? He hadn't expected her to make that noise just yet but still, it aroused him and he let his curiosity be sated when he tried it on the other nipple. She let out a small, soft moan. He continued to play with her, his tongue flicking and lapping the area, his thumb rubbing on it, his mouth claiming it to suckle on it. All with her rewarding him with gasps, cries, and little moans.

He soon realized as he kissed down her soft stomach, that the reason she was so reactive to even the gentlest touch, was because her unloving, harsh, cold cousin was just that….cold. He didn't pay the least attention to Hinata or her wants. So every part of her was untouched save for her virginity. This gave him hope, he could tell that a man who could not devote himself to his wife could not make love that was worthy of an angel's moans. Hinata didn't know pleasure; at least, that's what Gaara assumed. He would awaken her to it tonight and every night after.

He released her womanhood from its lacy, cloth cage to spread her legs ad gaze at the wonder. She wasn't kidding when she said she was wet but this was ridiculous. The glistening dew of Hinata's vast amount of, water, if you will, was tempting. The scent was arousing and causing his nose to feel tingly. He wanted to taste her more than anything. He didn't mind the little indigo curls that were laden with moisture from Hinata's warmth for he too, had hair in between his legs, as he let his salivating tongue caress the pink, sensitive area. Again, she was over reactive. He smirked and she could feel him smirking down there, enjoying his actions while he made her twist and turn with each twist and turn of his wide tongue.

"Ah, may I ask you something?"

"H-Hai, what is it?"

"Neji…he never licked you here, has he?"

"N-no."

'So it's true then…he never took the time to wonder what Hinata wanted. What a self fish prick.'

Hinata grabbed the sheets as Gaara continued his assault on her. She traded in the silver ring for the plastic one. She preferred that one anyways because it came from somebody who loved her and it had a past, no matter how cheap it was. Hinata couldn't think anymore thanks to Gaara sucking on the tender, sensitive nub. He swapped between sucking on it all licking on the wet walls of her womanhood. She tasted like a plum and a pear mixed with a slightly salty, vinegar and metallic taste that zipped on his tongue but it was also sour, but mainly sweet, like her. He enjoyed it thoroughly and reveled in the noises she made for he knew she enjoyed it too.

He continued licking the fleshy, wet, delicious area surrounding her center and even ventured inside it with his tongue.

"Mmm Hinata-seme, you taste so good. Ah, so sweet and I usually don't like sweet things…however, I am addicted to you and I will devour you whole."

Hinata tossed her head back as he inserted two finger's into her core. She was hot in there, not just warm but hot and tight, which was curious since she had been broken multiple times by Neji. Hinata moaned and moaned as Gaara sucked, lightly nibbled and rapidly tongued her sensitive area while his two fingers shoved in and out of her steaming, wet core. He thrust them in and out faster and faster causing Hinata's moaning to get louder, begging him to not stop. He licked her one last time, regretfully, before stopping.

"Ahh…w-why did you…s-stop."

"Because I love to tease you."

Hinata whimpered when his fingers left her warmth. He looked at the glistening substance and licked it off his fingers, rumbling happily at the taste.

"I-I taste good?"

"Hmmmmm…Kami, yes. Ah, my poor Hinata-seme hasn't felt this, has she? Forgive me for being such a tease…but I find I can't wait any longer my pet."

Hinata noticed her wetness clinging to his lips and chin; she also noticed his eyes were burning bright with lust. She spread her legs wider.

"Then wait no longer, take me, I'm yours."

A guttural, animalistic, demons growl rumbled from Gaara's throat as he pounced on his lover, nay at this moment she was his prey, and jammed himself into her. She almost screamed, not accustomed to Gaara's size but that didn't stop the heat emanating from her core, and her tightness, to swallow him whole. It felt good, this heat, this tightness enveloping him with a thin, sticky case of wet glory. He enjoyed it all the moment when her body rocked in rhythm with his and they became one.

He pounded into her back and forth, in and out. It was sweet music, her moaning, groaning, sighs, and cries and sexy little mewls but he craved screams.

"Ahh ah mmmm oh Kami…g-gaara don't s-stop! Ahh…G-gaara f-faster."

He could not deny his lover anything, if she wanted faster, he'd go faster. He grabbed her waist and thrust deep and hard into her, going faster than she could fathom. He had wanted this for years, she had wanted it for years, now they were both getting what they wanted and in the unusual silence of the hotel two distinct moans and screams were heard accompanied with the rhythmic squeaking of a bed.

"Mmm Ahh Oh oh Ohhhhhh Gaara!"

Every time she screamed his name he went insane and simply couldn't take it anymore and shoved all of him in her harder and faster while screaming her name back. Her tightness was suffocating him but it felt like heaven, being inside her. He started sweating but he didn't care as he looked down at the perfect angel beneath him, writhing with pleasure. Over and over again he thrust into her, over and over again she called his name, over and over again she clawed his back, he bit, kiss, and licked her neck and lips, she threw her head back, she orgasmed, she screamed, he screamed, he called her name until finally, it seemed, he was done.

He had successfully made Hinata orgasm more times than she could count on one hand. He lay panting, sweating, huffing and puffing next to his beloved who was panting and sweating with him. He held her close to him and took in all her smells and what just happened. He had just made love to Hinata. He had finally claimed her, sexually, as his. Gaara ran his fingers through her long indigo hair with a smile of satisfaction. She wore the same kind of smile but she seemed amazed, speechless, her mind had been blown.

"Hinata…I love you, oh so much. I never want to leave you and I'm sorry I didn't come for you it's just-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. Besides, you just made up for it, believe me."

"Heh. Am I….better than Neji? I mean like-"

"Shut up Gaara. He's my soulless, heartless, cold, brutal cousin. You're far better. You love me and I love you. "

Gaara wiped away some tears, trying to keep cool but her words touched him. She loved him and it was enough to bring him to his knees.

"Darling don't cry now."

"I'll be alright, hun. It's just…I want to be with you forever…but your married…"

"Don't you worry…we will find a way."

"Yeah….I need to stop being so pessimistic. It's not good for my role as Kazekage."

"You look sexy in your robes, by the by."

"Hah! Says you and every fangirl that comes strolling up to me."

"Oh, the great Kazekage has fangirls? I'll beat them off with a stick."

"You'll need more than that, darling. They have fangs and claws."

"Yeah, so do I and I need to sharpen them on a few idiots who try to get my Gaara-kun."

Gaara sealed the little distance they had with a kiss.

"You're so beautiful ad strong-willed, intelligent, graceful, and powerful. I'm a lucky man to have you."

"I think I'm lucky to have you. You could have replaced me easily with your looks, brains, power and position."

"I didn't want to. I loved you and only you and will always love you. Besides they're all sluts…every last one of them. Except Matsuri…she's different. Sure she's like a groupie, always tagging along and encouraging me a little too much, but as annoying as she can be she knows my boundaries. Sometimes she even….oh never mind."

Hinata raised her eyebrow but Gaara nibbled her lip playfully.

"Don't worry about it. You should sleep."

"I'm not tired yet…I'm not done with you."

"Oh really?"

Hinata positioned herself on her knees, her perfect little lips close to Gaara's erected manhood. She proceeded in licking it as one would a lollipop. Gaara tilted back into blinding pleasure as the sucking vortex of Hinata's mouth engulfed his member. He threaded his fingers through her glossy hair as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue swirled on his tip making him cum in her mouth but she swallowed it up.

"There, now we're even."

"Ahh…Kami Hinata…hmm…"

Gaara slid his fingers in between her warm, wet folds with a smile.

"Mmm…you're still wet…"

The foreplay lasted an hour before Gaara plunged into Hinata's core again, claiming her again and again with each thrust. They kissed as Hinata and Gaara reached the momentous peak of their orgasmic pleasure at the same time. The two lay in each other's arms, tired beyond compare. Hinata kissed Gaara's chest to which she was curled against.

"Hinata…you haven't…had kids with Neji, right?"

Hinata looked away with tears rolling down her beautiful face. Gaara kissed them away.

"Hinata-seme, don't cry. If you have its okay."

"The truth is I could of….but I got abortions every time. I feel so ashamed of myself. Every time I did it I wish I could die, but I simply couldn't give birth to his child."

Gaara felt his heart shatter and the pieces became lodged in his throat. He kissed her forehead.

"Hinata, I understand. Don't sully that pretty face of yours. Leave him and be with me, be happy. I can't stand to see you suffer. Smile for me?"

He gently tugged at the edge of Hinata's lips, causing her to smile then he tickled her stomach, feet and palms before she finally uttered an adorable giggle.

"Hey stop that! Alright I'm smiling, see?"

"That's better. Hey Hinata…do you ever think of having kids…with me?"

"Yeah…all the time. They would have a lower chance of having my curse but also they would have your beautiful red hair."

"Or your lovely indigo hair. Or my eyes."

"Perhaps looks will skip a gene and they will look like their departed grandmothers. Blonde hair, like your mother, or have a kind smile like my mother."

"Our children…so that means…you'd want a future with me someday?"

"Whenever you propose, just know the answer will always be yes. I Love you forever, my love knows no bounds. We are destined to be like this forever."

"I love you, my reason. I will never let you go or leave you ever again. I was a fool for doing so."

"You were just trying to protect me."

Gaara grasped Hinata tighter, their bodies molding together.

"I will protect you; from now until forever, you are still my very reason for existence, do not forget it."

The two fell asleep like that, in each other's loving embrace wrapped in love, caring, and everlasting devotion waiting to welcome the brand new day that awaited them tomorrow.


	31. Shikamaru's mission

[Au: I know what you're thinking: "Shikamaru? What da fudge diddly doo? I thought this is about Hinata and Gaara. Who cares about lazy boy? Well I do, so there. This chapter is important too! . now read on or else!]

Shikamaru walked through town with his arms behind his head, stretching. He had a toothpick in his mouth and was looking up at the sky.

"What a boring day. I can't believe they sent me on this stupid mission. I'm already bored and it just began."

He sighed dramatically. Ino and Choji got chosen to do more heroic, exciting things while he was stuck with the dumb, boring job. There was some papers he had to get delivered to somebody he didn't give a rat's ass about, or cared to recall. After which he had to purvey some medicine for his comrades and find a place to sharpen their tools. Next he would have to find some rogue bandit, who liked to steal ladies accessories, and scrolls, then destroy him, next take the items and return them to the Hokage.

"Ugh! What a drag…"

He fished for the letter in his pocket, pulled it out and read the thick ink on the front:

TO KAZEKAGE GAARA

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Who cared? He could only hope this boring day wouldn't drag on for too much longer.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOT!"

Something came flying at top speed toward him. It looked like…a…too late the person or thing collided with him and both of them fell to the ground. Shikamaru rubbed his head and looked up to see a girl with four, parted, spiky blonde pigtails rubbing her head as well, and shaking it too.

"What the hell was that for, running into me like you've got no sense!?"

She furrowed her brows at him and snarled.

"Baka! I told you to move out of the way! It's your own fault so don't go yelling at me you big block head!"

"Who are you calling block head you great, big, ugly sea witch!"

"Why I oughta…oh I don't have time for small fry like you, I've got places to go!"

She pushed herself off of him, stepping on his face in the process then ran off with her fan behind her.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Snarky, wise-assed bitch."

He crossed his arms and scowled. He then looked toward the rolling dust that was the girl and very lightly blushed.

'Still….she was kinda cute though. As girls go anyways…'

Shikamaru massaged the portion of his face that had been stepped on and sighed. He would deliver the letter last because, to him, it was the least important thing.

'First things first, catch that bandit. Today's going to suck, I just know it.'

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and kept walking in his sluggish, slow way as if it was killing him to take a little step. Temari kept running with her fan in the wind. She looked back at the speck of a boy that she collided with earlier.

"Geesh, what a rude brat. I feel like I've seen him somewhere though…eh, oh well, gotta catch me a thief. Rotten, no good bandit won't get away with stealing our stuff!"

The bandit, who was running away from Temari, had scrolls from the Konoha library, along with some personal items from the girls in Konoha but he also had a scroll of Temari's and some of her, and Hinata's, accessories. Shikamaru was hot on the trail of the thief seeing the black caped outlaw running from something, but from what? He looked far behind the man and saw a woman running after him. Did he steal her accessories or scrolls? Shikamaru landed on top of the crook, sending him into the ground. He crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"You know, citizens shouldn't get involved with this kind of stuff, you should leave this to the professionals and-"

"Not you again! How dare you interfere? I was going to catch him myself."

Shikamaru opened his eyes then fell into a somber state.

"Ah, what the hell?! Are you serious? It's you? Listen, little girl, I was after him first; it was detailed in my mission!"

"I don't give a damn about your mission, he stole my property and I was about to kick his ass before you came."

"Heh...listen, you couldn't swat a fly."

"Such defiance, such a boorish boy. I'll teach you some manners!"

Temari lifted her fan and swung it behind her, gathering up the wind as she did so. Shikamaru prepared himself with a coy grin on his face and his kunai knives at the ready.

'Today just got interesting.'

"Hey don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl."

"Silence! I'll wipe that smug grin off your disgusting face!"

She uttered a battle cry as she thrusted herself forward at him, fully prepared to do battle with the boy as he, in turn, ran toward her with his kunai knives barred. The two objects clashed before Temari swung her fan and knocked Shikamaru over. He rolled onto his feet before taking the bag of stolen goods then leaping away.

"What! You're running away? You coward! Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Sorry, as you said I don't have time to waste on small fry."

"You bastard! Don't think you're going to get away with this! Some of the stuff in that bag is mine."

Shikamaru dropped to the ground and placed the bag at her feet.

"Then take your crap and leave me alone."

Now Temari was puzzled, she thought he would come back and try to fight her or be a complete jerk, but even though he used rude language and was demanding, he was giving her the stuff back instead of running off with it in some futile attempt to be noble or to take it for himself. She stood with her hands on her hips, her fan at her side. She wasn't about to hurt him because he put his weapons away and wasn't on guard, he was just sitting there with his hands in his pocket and a toothpick in his mouth, looking around like he had more important things to do but he also looked bored out of his mind, like he really didn't want to be there.

"You're not going to fight me? What am I not worthy of fighting?"

"It's not that. Even though you're a girl, you look like an interesting opponent. I saw you at the chunin exams and thought your moves kicked ass compared to Ten-Ten's, but I'm not here to glorify you or anything. I just want to get this day over with, alright? So kindly take your stuff so I can keep it moving."

Temari smirked. The boy wasn't so lightheaded and idiotic as he seemed. She took out her combs, fans, scrolls and Hinata's hair ornaments that the crafty, conniving criminal cultivated.

"Hey you, aren't you from the sand village?"

Temari placed the items in her own personal bag, after which she gingerly stroked the Sand village sign carved onto her ninja headband which she wore around her neck at that moment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know the Kazekage Gaara? I have a letter for him and he's not worth my time to look for so…"

"Watch how you speak about my brother! You just don't feel like wasting your precious time looking for him because it would be too much work! Lazy son of a-"

"I don't like your tone…but like I've said I'm not here to pick fights even though I'd love to fight you and win, I'm here to deliver this letter, capture the bandit, return the items, and sharpen my tools and since you've so GRACIOUSLY taken out the caped crusader for me and took some of your items it leaves me with less work. It's demeaning, tedious, and bland but if I were to complain, or stall, or get wrapped up in useless fighting then my ass would be grass. The Hokage is not one to piss off, she can be pretty moody…most women are."

"Hey I take that into offence! Not all women are moody!"

"Heh…yeah sure, take a look at you. You're clawing my eyes out for no reason. Any who, can you give him this letter?"

Shikamaru took out the smooth manila envelope and gave it to Temari.

"Well I better get going, I've got more bullshit to do. See ya later, girl."

"I'm not 'GIRL' I'm Temari."

"Whatever. I'm Shikamaru. Don't try to remember me, I'm not important. Maybe next time we will fight, if I feel like it's worth my time."

"Hah! You couldn't win even if I let you, you whimp."

"Eh, we'll see. Catch ya later, Temari."

Temari smiled at the fleeting figure of Shikamaru.

'You know…for a lazy Baka...he's kind of….oh don't you say it Temari. Don't you dare!'

She twirled the soft paper in her hands feeling the lettering on the mail. She then ran into the village to find her brother and deliver the note. Gaara and Hinata were purveying the local grocer for some food to make a delicious meal that night. They came across some ripe, red tomatoes which Gaara looked at bemusedly.

"They're red. Like your pretty face when your all shy."

Hinata flicked the little leaf atop the tomato.

"Don't say such things."

"Aww, you're blushing now."

Hinata giggled as Gaara nibbled on her earlobe, going downwards toward her neck. He heard the thud of feet landing on the ground and looked up to see Temari, casually looking away.

"Geesh, it's like you guys are in heat twenty-four seven."

Gaara released Hinata's neck to glare at his sister. Hinata turned away and blushed lightly.

"What is it Temari?"

"Some guy named Shikamaru told me to give you this letter. Something about the Hokage wanting you to read it."

Gaara snatched the letter from his sister's fingers and tore it open.

"Hey hey! No need for the violence."

His eyes followed the words on the page, his eyes only slightly widening. Hinata peeked over his shoulders and gasped.

"This is terrible!"

"What does the letter say?"

Temari leaned over, blocking the sunlight from Gaara's view.

"Well if you move your big head out of the sunlight I could read it to you."

Temari huffed, moved out of the way then stood there with her arms crossed.

"Well?"

"It says I'm needed immediately at the Suna. Our village is under attack and a one of our kin wrote this letter and it somehow wound up in the Hokage's hands. The man who wrote is presumably dead and the war is raging. In the letter it details how gruesome it is and just who we are at war with."

"Then there's just one thing to do. Go back and fight with our enemy. I could care less who it is although I have my assumptions."

"One problem…I can't leave Hinata."

Hinata clung to Gaara's shirt with helplessness in her eyes.

"I want to go with you Gaara-kun! Let me fight beside you! I can't take it here in the darkness anymore! I won't take no for an answer!"

Gaara looked at Temari with a question in his eyes that she answered back with hers. Temari sighed before realizing they had no choice.

"Go pack your stuff and let's move out but hurry up, okay squirt? I'll go find Kankuro then we'll meet here."

Just before they broke into groups to carry out their tasks Temari halted and looked back at Gaara. He could feel her looking at him so he turned and looked back at her. They had a connection that floated between their eyes and tied them together with invisible strings of energy.

"Just like last time…Hide the Hinata."

Gaara smirked before nodding then going on his way to the Hotel with Hinata. Temari jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for her brother, which wasn't hard. He was, after all, a grown man in a black cat suit. He stuck out like a sore thumb. She leapt on him, sending him crashing at least 6 inches into the dirt. She heard a light crack but assumed it was his puppet.

"Ack ahh! Temari get the hell off me! You're rushing my ribs!"

She smiled triumphantly then dusted off her hands.

"Get up Baka."

"Well I would if I didn't have a thousand pound gorilla on me!"

"UGH! This is no time for jokes now come on; the village is under attack and we've got to go!"

He sprung up as if he wasn't injured at all, a deadly serious look in his face.

"Alright. Let's go. Wait…what about Hinata?"

"Don't worry your small brain about it too much. She's coming with us. We can't fail with the Byakugan on our side!"

Kankuro firmly nodded then ran alongside his elder sister. With the speed of the wind and agility of a ninja the two siblings made their way to the meeting spot where they impatiently waited for Gaara and Hinata who were packing in the hotel. Hinata shoved the last of her stuff in a bag. Before heading out the door she felt a strange, burning sensation on her finger. She looked at it to see the ring, almost glaring at her, almost daring her to take it off. It felt cold there on her finger, too cold and yet it burned. Hinata took of the ring and saw in the crystallized formations that made up the diamonds her life with Neji.

It was as if the ring had kept all the memories it held while being on Hinata's finger inside its cold, white core. It also seemed to reflect Hinata's feelings as if this little rock had retained the very soul Hinata didn't have at that time. In fact the very center of it seemed to be glowing a sad, somber grey mixed with light lilac; a very depressing sight to see. She could feel the pain and sadness this ring held, the collective feelings of her soul that yearned for Gaara and left the Suna heartbroken and lonely. Those feeling that she threw away seemed to be locked in the ring's diamond, as if it pulled her soul out to trap within the ring.

Hinata didn't like what she saw in the ring. The memories it held, the heart breaking despair, the burning hatred, the spite, the malice. It was evil and she wouldn't wear it ever again, she would not be reminded of those horrible, isolated, frigid days just waiting for it to get better. No. Now it was different. Now she had her Gaara-kun and everything would be right again. If Neji came to stop her or anybody else…she'd kill them, no matter who they were or what the cost. To her, Gaara was worth killing for, murdering for, lying for, dyeing for. He was her lover, her friend, her only and this time… nobody would get in the way of their love.

She tossed the ring into the trash and replaced it with her favorite little piece of plastic that held such happy times within it. She looked at it and saw the joyous moments to come in her life as she set out with Gaara to greet the brilliance of the day and brace herself for the battle to come. They set out, the four of them, into the sunset like the ending to a good-feel western cowboy movie. Kankuro looked at Hinata, her long hair whipping in the wind; a gleeful expression was worn on her face. He looked around her neck and noticed her ninja headband, the one she had received at the Sunagakure with their mark on it.

'So here we are again. Chasing the sunrise into the abyss, never knowing what awaits us when we get to our destination. All I know is, we are a family again. We are one untied muddle off difference that would usually set us apart. A collision of different eyes, hair colors, skin types, smiles, laughs, frowns, tears, voices, al formed together to make one fine assembly. War is raging in the Sunagakure, our home, her home…from now until forever. We will embrace the war with open arms because that is the way, our way, the Suna way. She is our kin now, our sister, our friend, our daughter, and our princess, ours to protect, serve, love, and be devoted to. Father….I still look like you and the older I grow the more it will be apparent. My hair is longer and my eyes aren't as cruel as yours are and these features make me who I am. Our personalities are polar opposites that simply don't connect the way the polar opposites of Gaara and Hinata did. I can look like you right to the very last hair but I will never be you…I will never become the monster you have become…I am me. I'm Kankuro, the second child, middle child, eldest son, to the old Kazekage. I am the servant, confidant, trustee, right-hand man to the new Kazekage, my brother, your son. Look how far we've come father. Do you love your little boy now? Or will he always be the devil that destroyed your wife and sickens you with his mere existence? You will never change but I will always stay the same. I will not make your mistakes. My name is Kankuro. I am me. I am not my father but merely his son and even that, is worth questioning.'

The knitted family of Hinata, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro ran and leapt toward their village, where they belonged. Temari looked up toward the sun and smiled, basking in the glow of its warmth. A voice echoed in her head. It said, "Hey you, aren't you from the sand village? "

Temari very lightly blushed but tried to make it go away.

'Stupid boy…why am I even thinking about him? I better not have some sort of crush on that dopey idiot. I know better. Love is for the foolish, love is for the beautiful, and love is for those who can waste time, money and effort into a woman or man. Love is fake and can be destroyed. Love isn't for ugly ducklings like me with too much time on their hands to worry about some guy who will break my heart. I won't suffer through that…no not again…not after…no, I can't even say his name. Love is for people like Hinata and Gaara, that magical fairytale love that isn't supposed to happen but does once every dynasty on a blue moon with a lunar rainbow. It's too rare and unless it's in a story, it never happens. I know this. Pull yourself together girl, get your head out of the clouds and don't think about that lazy Baka. You met him once and he was a boorish, pig of a boy. If you're going to settle for a man you should pick a MAN and one who is worthy of you….oh who am I kidding? They're all heartbreakers, cradle-robbers, gold-diggers and horny perverts. I told myself long ago to forget about males as somebody who could be a potential man for me and to think of them as enemies, comrades, friends, etc. So why can't I get him out of my head? Enough! I'm done with it. I'd rather kill myself than revert back to the life I lived where I chased fairytales in hopes of finding my prince. I'm better than that!'

She grinned with confidence in herself. Again, the voice echoed,

"I'm Shikamaru. Don't try to remember me, I'm not important."

'Shikamaru…do you feel the same way I do? Like you're not important? Are you hiding the feelings I hide? Are you so much like me? Oh, I need to stop thinking about it! God, if I start crushing on a boy who I just met then something is wrong with me. Like I've said, no more old Temari…Shikamaru isn't like me…right? Oh who cares? I don't! All that matters is this war and I'm going to kick ass!'

"It's not that. Even though you're a girl, you look like an interesting opponent. I saw you at the chunin exams and thought your moves kicked ass compared to Ten-Ten's…"

Temari grabbed her pigtails, pulled hard and screamed.

"Damnit! DAMNIT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Kankuro, Gaara and Hinata all looked at Temari.

"Is she alright?"

"Don't worry about her, Hina-chan; she's just being a stupid woman."

Temari turned toward Kankuro, seething with fury, foaming at the mouth, her fan at the ready.

"Kankuro just know that if we live through this war…I'm going to kill you."

Kankuro reared back in fear, his eyes widening. She was serious. She really wants him dead. She was obviously upset and when the war was over he'd have to calm her down and talk to her.

"I've never seen Temari like that…she's scary."

Temari turned to Hinata who looked utterly frightened. Her expression changed so fats you swore she was never angry. A kind, soothing, calm face replaced her furious one.

"Oh don't you worry Hinata, I'm fine. Just having….internal struggle…and Kankuro isn't making it better…"

'Am I really struggling with myself?'

Gaara held Hinata close to him, letting her warmth caress his sides.

"Don't go around scaring my poor Hina-chan. Just calm down Temari, save all your fury and energy for this war…we're going to need it."

With that all of them fell silent, heading towards the Sunagakure where a bloody battle would be awaiting them but could they defeat the enemy? Who was the enemy? Is Hinata in danger? Can they protect her? Or will taking her away from Neji prove to be her demise?


	32. Desert storm

The sand siblings plus Hinata made it to one of the few trees that overlooked the Suna and they stood there in a horrible silence at the shocking, horrific, bloody scene that lay before them. Bodies were strewn over their sandy domain both those of the enemy and their comrades. Eyes gouged, hands and fingers lopped off, heads missing, ivory bones peeking out from fractured ribcages, arms, legs, and spines, bodies bathed in sweat and blood, some with their eyes opened to reveal the shock on their faces. There were those that were injured but still fighting on and those that were on the sidelines trying to help those that were unable to fight any longer. But the most horrific sight was that some of the bodies were children and women of the village, and the houses were burning down with the cries and screams of those trapped inside.

The Sunagakure way was to never give up ad never stop until you did what you must and the brave soldiers that rushed into battle were not just Ninja's, Genin, Chunin, or sensei's but villagers as well. All were in battle in the hope that they could reclaim their land and dignity. The people of the Suna were restless warriors, drowned in their own blood, ruthless fighters skilled in warfare tactics.

Hinata gasped at the terror of it all, trying to cover her mouth and hold back her sobs. She had never seen a war so bloodied as this one. The fact that even children were involved was enough to make her queasy in the heart and stomach and the retched, blood-curdling screams that blasted from the battle field and inside the burning homes mingled with the scent of burning flesh, rotting flesh, blood, sweat, and death that loomed over the are was more than enough to sicken her. Gaara put his arm around her and buried her face in his shirt.

Here lie his people, his kin, the people he served and cared for, on the ground in a heap of body parts and blood. It was more than he could bare and he felt so helpless at that moment, a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders and it weighed more than he could possibly fathom. His thoughts went to Hinata especially, not quite certain if she could make it through this…if she could live. The image of his fragile-like Hinata's delicate bird bones being cracked out of her lithe body with her dark-colored blood was tormenting him. How could he fight, win, and protect Hinata at the same time. His eyes found Temari and Kankuro, who looked utterly revolted.

"We're going into this battle with our heads high and the element of surprise on our hands. This is our home and we won't let those sick bastards take it from us. These are our people, the faces we've seen every day, and they sacrificed too much for this place. We should honor our village by fighting back. Protect Hinata, you two. Protect her even if it means your life."

Temari and Kankuro pulled Hinata close, nodding their heads toward Gaara.

"You know we will, Oni-san."

"I don't need to be protected! I can fight for myself."

"I understand that but-"

"You think I'm some little delicate blossom that can be easily ripped at the slightest touch to her petals but you don't know me Gaara I can do this."

"I know you can but I just think-"

"Well stop thinking! This is my home too and Damnit if I'm not going to fight for it! Stop trying to coddle me like some infant, I'm fine. And-"

Smack. Gaara's hand thrashed across Hinata's face with a swiftness that could not be seen, leaving a red mark on her cheek. He stood trembling, looking at his hand with fear.

"Damnit all Hinata. I love you and I lost you for good I don't know what I'd do. Please, please just be careful. If I say that you will be shielded from danger then let your shield come up around you. I need you protected…don't you see? I love you so much…if it all goes to hell and at least YOU survive, then I will die a happy man knowing I have done all I could to keep you safe. Forgive me for hurting you…but I didn't know what else to do to make you see."

Gaara tried to run away but Hinata stopped him. She saw wetness on his face. He was crying.

"Now we're even. I slapped you so you have every right to do so to me. I understand Gaara. You know I can fight but you want to protect me…fine, but just know that I will slip through my shield every now and then to fight on my own. If the enemy thinks I'm weak then they'll go after me so let them think I'm strong."

Gaara turned and embraced his lover tight then took out the concealed desert rose from his shirt. He placed it in her long indigo hair with a smile.

"Let them know who you stand for, what you are, and where you belong. If we die, we die with honor for our home. This battle is for the Suna!"

"For the Suna!" They all shouted in unison then they broke into little groups. Kankuro was in front of Hinata and Temari flanked him while Gaara went in by himself. He wasn't all alone, it seemed, for a familiar face was fighting too.

"Matsuri?"

She turned a sword in one hand and the other hand at the ready to make a hand sign. Matsuri grinned. He was here, fighting at her side, with her. Maybe she should stop the enchantment…she froze. Her heart skipped a beat. He was standing very close to her, flanking her, protecting her, fighting with her, being her armor and without lifting a finger or even inhaling she could smell him, taste him, and feel him. Her Gaara-Sempai just had that air about him, potent, strong, deadly, the kind of air that comes with being a respected leader of such a desolate, hot place.

"I didn't expect to see you here, in fact I'm a little surprised and truthfully, scared. I had hoped you would be somewhere safe and I'd hate to think of what would happen to you if you got hurt and I couldn't protect you."

She blushed and her heart sped up. Kazekage Gaara-Sempai wanted to protect her? He'd feel bad if she got hurt? Surely this meant he more than cared for her. Those soft eyes looking deep into hers told it all. Maybe Gaara liked her…a lot! It had to be the enchantment…what else could it be?

"Gaara-Sempai….you do care."

"Of course I care, Matsuri, your one of my kin, you also just happen to be my savior and my best friend. Now enough talk."

Gaara and Matsuri went headfirst into the barrage of enemies and allies. Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata went in as well, full throttle. Kankuro made a face of disgust while Temari snarled.

"I knew it was them…"

They stood there watching men in black coats with red swirls that were similar to clouds run around slaughtering millions. These were a group of highly skilled assassin Ninja's, the highest in their class with all the brutality and force of a tiger, the swiftness of a cheetah, the cunning of a fox, and the blood thirst of a lion in the hunt. They were vicious murderers on the bad side of the law; some of them were even in cahoots with the evil, villainous scum of the earth, Orochimaru, who at this moment had Sasuke under his thumb. They were called The Akatsuki and they were a lethal bunch. Though they were rather small in numbers they could slaughter entire villages by themselves.

One of them, some say he would be the leader, was a steely-eyed, devilish man named Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and he was responsible for the death of the Uchiha clan, leaving only Sasuke behind to concoct a plan for exacting his revenge for Itachi killed his parents in front of him. Itachi was cold, sarcastic at times; brutal, sinister, yet calm and collected as if nothing could faze him. Pain, anguish, remorse, he could eat those feelings up with great fervor and a smile that would haunt you for days. He had hoped, actually he knew, that Gaara would show up. He knew Gaara would come to rescue his people and they would kill him for good. He was a nuisance to the Akatsuki ever since one of them stole his Shakaku away. What Itachi didn't foresee was a young girl who obviously didn't belong to this village.

She looked about Gaara's age with long, silky navy colored hair, rosy cheeks on top of porcelain skin, but what was most interesting were her large opal eyes. Those eyes belonged to those of the Hyuga clan, and make no mistake the girl was obviously a Hyuga from the highest branch and belonged not to the Sunagakure, despite the headband and regional flower sewn into her hair, but to the leaf village where his brother belonged. Itachi smirked behind the tall collar of his that only showcased his eyes, nose, and if he was lucky, his mouth. As to what the girl was doing here, out of her manor and village, was no matter to him, the fact was, she WAS here and things would be interesting now.

"Fall back." Itachi said, in a voice just above a whisper. All the members of the Akatsuki swarmed around their leader wondering why he and called them back.

He turned and leapt away, into the distance, queuing them to follow him and follow him they did, begrudgingly. Hinata looked up at the fleeting figures, noticing the one she assumed was the leader, looking back at her, his dark eyes burning into hers. His eyes were twinkling, smiling, laughing, plotting and becoming darker and darker. It sent shivers through her soul. He told her, without saying a word, "Be careful. I want your eyes and your soul and I could be anywhere and anytime. Watch your back because I'll be coming to get you….very soon."

Gaara wanted to follow them; he wanted to finish his fight that he started with Deidera, the blonde bastard who stole his life away but he had to worry about Hinata, his siblings, and the village. Matsuri was proud of herself, she managed to cut one of the mouths that Deidera had on his hands. She turned to Gaara, hoping for a high five, a hug, a look of appreciation, but no, he turned and ran. Who was he running to? His siblings? Well, he obviously cared about them but he went past them. Who was that person he was holding so dearly? It was a woman. No, not just any woman, it was THEE woman.

'It's her….that girl that broke my poor Gaara-Sempai's heart. That witch! How dare she be here, pretending to be like us. As if sporting our headband is enough! But he is holding her so warmly, smiling so sweetly, and caressing her so lovingly. I thought they weren't together, that she hurt him…that she was evil. They are together then? Things have been patched up? I won't allow it! She is beautiful though…how am I to compete with that? I know…the spell…yes. I will keep it up but while that's working I'll pit them against each other, make him see her for what she really is and all I need to do is find some dirt on her and maybe even fool her too…yes. A hair from that pretty head will do nicely to complete this spell…soon my Gaara sempai will be mine. Just you wait and see. Whoever you are, whatever your name is, I will be you and you will be long gone…if not dead.'

Gaara finally let go of Hinata and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! That young girl over there is Matsuri."

He gestured to the pretty brown haired miss that stood all alone in a field of corpses. Temari and Kankuro left to put out fires and save the people of the Suna but the bodies that littered the floor could not be saved, that much was obvious, ever still they would try to save them. Hinata ran over to Matsuri and gave her a big hug.

"Arigato, Matsuri-san! You saved my Gaara-kun's life and for that I owe you mine."

'You have no idea how true that is,' Matsuri thought. She smiled broadly to hide her thoughts. "Well, what else could I do for my best friend? Who are you?"

"His girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Matsuri."

"The same to you, Mistress Hyuga. You are as beautiful as they say you are. I would love to stay and keep talking to you but I am a medical nin and it's my job to help those in pain so I'll be off."

"Let me come with you. I'm skilled in the medical arts as well, given My Byakugan; I can see many points of pain."

Matsuri snarled internally. 'Cocky whore.' She turned and grinned in an adorable way. "I could sure use the help, Lady Hinata. Come with me."

Hinata followed behind Matsuri while Gaara smiled. They would be best friends, he could tell. Now he was off to help the wounded, bury the deceased, put out fires, and save lives. Just the average day in the life of the Kazekage but he wondered why Itachi decided to leave as soon as he got there. Was he frightened of Gaara's power? No, in fact Gaara was probably the reason they were demolishing his village. He swore he saw Itachi look back, directly at Hinata, into her eyes. Was he curious as to who she was and why she was there? Was she an interference with his plan? Or did he have a new plan involving her and needed time to plot it out? Gaara knew Itachi was not one to give up or simply just stop genocide, so there had to be the reason and the obvious reason was Hinata. Hinata held power and Gaara knew now that Itachi would want to harness it. He would protect his Hinata-seme even more now. He would not lose her….not again and especially not the insolent, black-hearted mass that was the Akatsuki. Gaara would die again, if only for Hinata. But he didn't know that the Akatsuki might soon be getting help in their plan from an unusual source...Matsuri.


	33. Best friends until you die

The hospitals were busy with all the people Gaara and the gang brought in. Burnt people scarred people, people with broken limbs and gouged eyes. The cemeteries were filled with more graves than they could count, families crying over the graves of their beloveds who lay deceased under the sand and dirt. New houses were being built by the people of the Suna, including the sand siblings. Gaara was giving orders to the people but also helping himself. He stood there viewing the house he was overseeing, a hammer at his side and a look of pride. He felt a warm mass grasp onto him and kiss his cheek.

"Hello Hinata. Oh look at you, fitting into the Suna style are we?"

Hinata twirled around in her white capris with a sash, black sandals, and a sleeveless kimono top that had blues, purples and whites within it. Her hair was up a ponytail with the desert rose in it, the Suna around her neck and of course her little piece of plastic glinted in the sun on her delicate finger.

"You like it? It's a lot cooler than a huge jacket."

She placed a tender hand on his shoulder, looking up at the people, his people, building up this house.

"It's looking great. Do you need some help?"

"That would be nice. Having help from somebody as beautiful as you, it would sure brighten my day."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips while stroking her chin and neck. In the darkness stood Matsuri, glowering at Hinata.

'Look at her, hamming it up, trying to suck every kiss out of him. It should be me…it has to be me…it will be me!'

Matsuri brushed of some dirt and dust, making herself look presentable before striding up to Hinata. She tapped her shoulder gently making Hinata release Gaara's tender lips and turn toward Matsuri. Matsuri smiled softly and asked in the softest, innocent voice,

"Hinata-sama, can you please help me? Some people back at the hospital need healing and you're the only one with the power to see the exact points, I could really use your help."

"Of course Matsuri. Come on, let's go."

"Hai! Thank you Hinata-san-shii!"

They left, leaping into the sky. Matsuri waved goodbye to Gaara.

"Sayonara Gaara, and good luck!"

Gaara waved goodbye to Matsuri and received the kiss blown to him by Hinata. Matsuri narrowed her eyes at Hinata. 'Disgusting.' They got to the hospital and entered room 825 where an older man lay groaning in pain. Matsuri rushed to his side.

"Elder Mioshin! Where does it hurt?"

She placed her hand on his head, a look of fear and pain in her eyes. All she received was a stressful groan. Hinata's fingers glowed slightly as she approached him; her lavender-tinted eyes became veiny as her Byakugan activated. She saw it, the points of pain, little twisted knots below the skin, in the tissue, muscle, bones, and organs.

"Here they are," She said, moving her hands over the areas, "let's get to work, they aren't serious just some mediate muscle cramps and pulled tendons. Nothing we can't fix, right?"

Matsuri nodded. She had to admit it; this girl knew a lot about the human anatomy and health. She was an expert level Medical Nin while Matsuri herself was just a newbie. As much as she hated Hinata, she held a flicker of respect for her devotion and love toward the medical field. She put her all into her work and Matsuri could respect that if nothing else but Hate canceled over anything else. They worked hard to suppress the pain and successfully did their job right.

Elder Mioshin sighed in relief, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Oh thank you girls," He said in a shaky, rough voice that held some gentleness

"You're welcome Elder Mioshin," They said in unison, bowing

"It's nice to wake up from such a horrible pain to see such lovely young ladies."

Matsuri laughed. "Oh Elder Mioshin, you old pervert. We're far too young for you."

He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Well you are very pretty girls. Especially you."

He gestured towards Hinata, who lightly blushed. "Me? Oh sir…why I could very well be your granddaughter."

"Haha! You're that young?! You wouldn't mind humoring an old man would you? I may look haggard but I've still got a few good years on me."

Hinata chuckled. "Oh my! Well I'm already taken, sir."

"Ah, I'm too late then. Always the beautiful ones who slip from my grip. Who's the lucky man?"

Hinata played with her tiny plastic ring. Matsuri eyes this. She didn't know why she wore that rusty old piece of junk but it seemed to have some connection to Gaara…maybe something to do with that strange metal ring?

"The Kazekage, Gaara."

"Oh! Our Kazekage would find a rare desert bloom such as yourself…nay your something softer and sweeter, like a white rose…or a lily."

"Yes…most compare me to a lily. It's my favorite flower."

"Well…Good luck to you both with the other patients, and thank you again. You'll visit me again, Hn?" He winked at the girls. "Especially you miss…um…um..."

"Hinata. Hinata Hy-….just Hinata."

Matsuri caught that. She didn't say her last name, was she ashamed of it? What secrets did this girl hold within that last name?

"Well I'll be seeing you Miss Hinata and good luck with you and Our Kazekage. May you live long, prosper and have many, many babies!"

Hinata turned bright red while Matsuri felt her stomach do a sickening flip. She knew her skin turned green and she looked sick. She felt sick…she WAS sick. The thought of Hinata and Gaara…in bed…was sickening. She could only hope that they hadn't done IT with each other and that if they did that it was terrible. Searing jealousy course through the young girl. She had Gaara and his virginity! Not only that but everyone she met fallen in love with her! Like just now the elder had recognized her as the beautiful one, the prettier one. What was it about Hinata that made her so lovable? Her "charming" nature, sweetness, soft voice, kind demeanor, her loving heart? Did it lie within her outward beauty, those doe-like, large, pearly eyes, that soft, lotion-colored, super soft skin, those full, small, rosebud lips, that smile, those rosy cheeks, that silky, long, indigo hair, or her lithe, curvaceous body? These things Matsuri did not and could not posses.

Even if Matsuri was as old as Hinata she would not have those blessed features every woman should have. Her breast would stay small and the rest of her would be skinny, flat and not very bodacious. Her sandy skin, brown hair, and brown eyes came with living here in the Sunagakure and most girls looked this way but even so, some of them were very beautiful. Matsuri had a plainness, a homeliness to her but she was pretty, make no mistake, in fact she was very pretty but she was no great beauty and she didn't come from the leaf village which turned out great beauties every day. With their light skin, long hair and lush features the Konoha girls had an ample supply of beauty. Jealousy gripped the girl's heart. She'd soon remedy her problems and put her aching sorrows at ease. Soon she would gain the beauty she so longed to attain. All she needed was a few words, some dirt, and a hair off that lovely little head of Hinata's.

"Hey I was thinking, after we finish here, do you want to hang out? I mean, I really haven't gotten to know the real Matsuri and I want to be a friend to you."

Matsuri could see it now. Why everyone fell for this girl. She was honey and they were flies. Matsuri smiled a honeyed smile.

"Of course, I'd love it. I've been wanting to ever since you got here."

It was easy to lie to her and it was shocking to see her fall for it. She could see under the skin with those eyes but not see when a person was lying? Matsuri snorted a little. The amazing Hinata was not so amazing after all. It wasn't so…Hinata felt something OFF about Matsuri, she just didn't know what. Later that night Hinata found Matsuri's room in the Kazekage tower. She knocked lightly and Matsuri let her in. Did this girl ever look unappealing? In her light blue night dress she looked like an angel with her hair put into a messy bun.

"Hey Matsuri. Nice room."

"Thanks but I bet yours is better. I bet you sleep in the lap of luxury," She said with a smile. 'Or Gaara.'

"Ahh I'm not much for all that fancy, fru-fru stuff. I like things simple. I really want to let go of all those luxuries and have something more simplistic. My old life was very padded down with riches."

"Must have been nice."

"No…not at all. Trapped within the jewels, glamour, glitz, and beauty of that world…being rich and respected didn't make me happy."

'This is it! I'm getting some good information here. Keep on pushing her Matsuri.'

"So what does?"

Hinata blushed lightly. "Gaara does. Not just him, but his siblings. Everyone here is so kind to me."

'Gee I wonder why…'

"Probably because you're so sweet…and beautiful."

"And your not?"

Matsuri sighed heavily. "I'm not…"

This wasn't going as planned, she wasn't supposed to jab into her heart like this and pull out HER secrets. What was Hinata trying to get at? She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Look at yourself Matsuri."

Matsuri looked up into the mirror. A little girl all muddled in brown.

"What do you see?"

Matsuri groaned. She knew what Hinata was doing; well it wasn't going to work.

"I see me…plain me."

"I see a very, very pretty young girl who will grow into a lovely lady one day. You are going to be the best Medical Nin out there. Just look at you, you are amazing!"

Matsuri studied her face and saw nothing but then she saw a grown woman, the best of her class with a fair amount of loveliness, nothing like Hinata's but she was very attractive. She shook the image away. No, she wouldn't let Hinata's sweet talk corrupt her.

"Thanks Hinata. That really helped." It was partially a lie.

"You're welcome."  
"So…don't you miss your life back there? Doesn't you family miss you?"

Hinata chortled. "No."

"Surely you must have a huge family who cares about you. Brothers, sisters, parents, cousins?"

The word cousin struck an already raw nerve. Neji.

"Nobody cares…"

"I think they do. I'm sure they miss you." Matsuri didn't miss it, Hinata flinched. Did her cousin mean something to her? Did he or she do something bad?

"No…let's just say I don't have the nicest family in the world. I'm happier here, with you guys and Gaara."  
"Oh. If you say so but I still think that your parents would miss their child."

Hinata's face rippled into a frown. "Parent. My mother died a long time ago."

Matsuri's heart throbbed. 'Just like Gaara-kun and me…'

"I'm sorry…I had no clue. If it helps my mother died too, and my father…essentially, the village raised me."

"You poor girl."

Hinata threw her arms around Matsuri. 'Ugh, get off me! I'm not a poor girl! Don't pity me.' Matsuri pretended she liked it; she laid her head on Hinata's bosom and listened to her heart pound rhythmically in her chest. 'So you do have one…I guess you should…it won't be beating for long.' Hinata ran her fingers through Matsuri's hair. Poor kid was an orphan with no love. She would fix that.

"Hey Hinata, are we friends?"

"You kidding me? Of course we are!"

Matsuri pressed her hand into Hinata's. This girl was warm and she expected her to be so cold.

"Promise to be my best friend forever. Promise."

Hinata heard Gaara's tiny infantile voice echo in her head along with hers. Gaara was all alone, he knew no love, Just like Matsuri…yes, Hinata would promise. She wrapped her hands around Matsuri's.

"You bet! Best friends until death!"

Matsuri smiled sweeter than sugar. 'That's a good thing then….for you won't be alive much longer.'

As Matsuri was coming up with a complicated plan to rid herself of Hinata and take her place, somewhere In Konoha Neji was looking for Hinata. She had been gone a longer time then she needed to be. He could still sense her presence. The hotel. That same hotel that Gaara had taken her to the first time. Maybe there were clues there. He asked the manager who looked an awful lot like Ten-Ten, if she had seen the Kazekage with a woman with Ivory skin, his eyes, and dark blue hair. The lady nodded, wrote down the room and gave him the key. It was urgent, He had said, and this wasn't the first time that girl went missing. The ten-ten look alike smiled, rubbed her temples and watched him go away. 'Here we go again.' She knew this boy; it was her daughter's team mate. That boy her daughter said she had a huge crush on. Wait until she tells her she saw him today, Ten-Ten would flip.

Neji opened the door to the room and automatically felt a surge of heat caress him. Hinata's essence was in this room, something had happened there, on that bed. The covers were warm and smelled of skin, sweat, and Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. He knew. She betrayed him. She slept with the Kazekage, who he now knew was Gaara. In their society she would be labeled as a harlot, nothing more than a common street walking prostitute. She would be shunned, hurt, punished, and imprisoned. Her trial wouldn't be fair, it didn't need to be; they already knew her sentence. This, of course, would only happen IF they found out. IF. Neji saw something glimmer in the trash. He looked in and saw what was causing the glow. Hinata's wedding ring. He gingerly picked it up and examined it. Was there something swirling inside that diamond or was he just going mad? Neither, his eyes were deceiving him. She had thrown away their relationship, their bond, their marriage, his love. It meant nothing to her, he knew that. He held on to the ring, in anger, frustration, betrayal, and a deep sadness. He looked out to the horizon and made a choice.

He would get some family members to help bring Hinata back; she would pay for her insolence. He shoved the ring into his pocket, not letting his feelings go, never looking back, as he went back to the manor to get Hiashi and Hanabi. After hearing the news, they were appalled to find out Hinata had abandoned her position, her life, everything, for some boy again. This time it was serious, she wasn't captured she really wanted to leave and she had given up her precious lotus to this boy. His position in his village made no difference. Suddenly, it seemed, everyone wanted Hinata dead or alive. Itachi, Matsuri, and Neji. The two villages, supposed to be sisters, were now on the brink of war because of the "insolence" of one little princess. The story of Romeo and Juliet played out, but would it end the same? Would our two star-crossed lovers meet their fate at their own hands or somebody else's?


	34. His choice, her secret

Hinata was outside, enjoying the day with Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Today isn't so hot, thank Kami. What should we do today?" Asked Temari

"How about a walk in the park?" Suggested Kankuro

"You have a park."

Kankuro smiled down at Hinata.

"Sure do. It's nothing fancy but there are swings and Gaara's favorite place, the sandbox!"

Kankuro doubled over laughing only to receive a hard kick to his back from Gaara.

"You're not funny, Kankuro."

"Ah! I think I'm hilarious, don't you?"

"Not one bit. Come on let's go."

The five of them went to the park. Temari was showing some young girls some moves, Kankuro was exercising, Hinata and Gaara were holding hands, talking and smiling, while Matsuri followed close behind. Hinata turned to Matsuri, a sly grin on her face. Was she rubbing it in that she had Gaara? No. She ran to her and tapped her.

"Tag! You're it!"

Hinata immediately ran away. Matsuri didn't understand, she tilted her head.

"Chase me!"

Oh, it was a game. Matsuri never played this game before. She chased after Hinata. Soon everyone got into the game, including Gaara who was reluctant at first but with encouragement from his lover he started running away from her finger, afraid to be tagged "it". While they were having fun, Neji had just arrived in the Suna. Hanabi wiped off her sweat.

"Kami, it's hot."

Hanabi smiled a bit, though. Now Hinata was in for it. She was going to be assimilated, and if not, she was going to be an outcast. 'Good riddance.' She thought, firmly. Maybe now she could have her Neji-nii-san. She had been waiting for so, so, so long. Hiashi heard his daughter's laughter and went to it, leading his battalion of Neji and Hanabi. Neji saw her, running around like a child. That light was in her eyes again, she was the old Hinata, the Hinata he danced with so long ago, the Hinata that was sweet, kind, and not a robot, an empty shell. This was the Hinata he remembered, the Hinata he wanted. A smiling, happy puppy to be kicked. Hinata stopped on her tracks. She felt the looming, umistakable presence of a Hyuga. Not just one, but many. She turned. It wasn't…it couldn't be. But oh, it was. Standing front and center casting a dark shadow was her father and flanking him was her little sister and of course…Neji. They looked pissed…except for Hanabi who was smiling, reveling in Hinata's despair.

Gaara saw them too. That damned cousin of hers that she was forced into marriage with, and that evil father who trapped her. The girl he hadn't seen but she looked like Hinata a smidge, but more like Hiashi. It had to be her sister or another cousin.

"What do you want?"

"Silence boy! This doesn't concern you!" Yelled Hanabi. She didn't know who this guy was but she assumed it was the one who Hinata slept with. He was very handsome but nothing like her Neji-nii-san.

"Hanabi, quiet yourself. It does concern him…You know very well why we're here. Hinata has committed an unspeakable crime and must be punished. She betrayed her husband."

Matsuri watched on. These were obviously part of Hinata's family. The one that was speaking, the grown man, was most likely her father and the other were assumedly her siblings but didn't he say husband? Who was her husband? That boy, perhaps? Things were spicing it and Matsuri was engulfing all the delicious dirt she was getting on Hinata. Again…he had said husband right? Was Hinata married and yet with Gaara? It was perfect. Matsuri could feel a smile on her lips. This was Hinata's secret, the big secret, the thing that could bring her down.

"Some husband he was," Kankuro interrupted, "She wasn't happy with him. Besides, he's her cousin. Disgusting. You all sicken me. I suggest you leave before you get the ass-whopping of a life time, Suna style."

Hanabi scoffed. "Tsk. You think you can defeat the Hyuga's? Please, you're nothing. We'll be taking my sister back now so move aside."

"As if. She's one of us now, you can't take her back! I won't let you!" Shouted Temari, breaking out her fan, she could see Kankuro pulling on the nearly invisible strings of his puppet and Gaara's sand rushing at his feet. They had a stone-cold glare on these guys. They meant business. There would be blood.

Hiashi cracked his neck then looked dead on into Gaara's eyes.

"Hinata needs to be severally punished or imprisoned. What she did is against one of our laws."

"Fuck your laws. They don't apply here on Suna soil. I am the Kazekage; I have the power here, not you. Besides, while she may be married to you she legally belongs here. My word is law and if I asked for it, this marriage could be torn to pieces along with your limbs. You should leave her alone, she's happy here. Don't parents want that for their children, don't siblings want that for their elder siblings? Or am I wrong? Are you three as black and as heartless as your eyes display? If you are more content with your own happiness then I have no choice but to demolish you. To me, her happiness comes first."

"Family and love, these are important, these come first," Kankuro intervened

"Hai! A family is supposed to cherish, love, and care not destroy. You're all a bunch of stuck-up pricks. You won't take my sister away."

Temari looked dead into Hanabi's eyes. "You hate her…she's no sister to you…she's your enemy. I've cared for her like the sister you could never afford or want to be and like the mother she lost. Have you forgotten love when Hiromi died? Is that when it all came down?"

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly and there was a pang in his heart. The empty place his wife left when she died…it was still there. Hanabi's eyes watered.

"She was weak! Just like Hinata! Hinata has always favored mother, she's beautiful, she's busty, she's sweet, she's perfect…but she's also weak! She took what I wanted most from me and for that she will die!"

Hanabi ran full speed at Temari who opened her fan, Kankuro ran full speed to Hiashi, pulling out his Puppet, Gaara let his sand do the running as it was about to encase Neji, who looked like he was about to run to Hinata. Matsuri crept away into the darkness. She wouldn't help, not this time. She wanted Hinata to leave and if she left this way it would make it all the easier for her. Hinata was married to her cousin that much Matsuri knew. But she felt a strong connection with the one called Hanabi. She was young, About Matsuri's age. Hinata had taken something away from her and like Matsuri; she didn't obtain that rich, lush beauty. Matsuri saw herself reflected in those pearly eyes. Was this what she would become? A ruthless animal filled with anger and vengeance? Somebody who would kill their own kind to get what they want? Is this truly what she wanted?

Neji saw, as he battled with the sand, that happiness that glow, fleet from Hinata's eyes. Tears were forming, tears of pain, sadness, regret. She was begging him, pleading him, without saying a word, "Let me go, Neji-nii-san. Please, let me go." Neji looked into her eyes. 'Hinata…'

"Stop," He commanded softly.

"Why should I? You sick bastard?"

"No more fighting," Neji said, stopping his movements.

All eyes were on the still Neji. Hanabi, Matsuri, Hiashi, Kankuro, Gaara…all of them, were thoroughly baffled.

"Neji-nii-san! What do you mean!?"

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean. Somewhere along this road we lost sight of what matters. Let's go."

"NO! I want to destroy her; I thought this was your intention."

"Leave it be, Hanabi."

"Neji I forbid this!"

Neji turned toward Hiashi and smiled. "You hold no sway over me, old man. Your battle lies with yourself."

He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I formally ban you from the Hyuga manor and strip you of your title. From now on you are just Hinata. Hinata of the Suna. You may stay here but If I see your face near the manor again you will be punished, understand? Also, know that we will not make any eye or verbal contact with you from here on. This is your punishment. Accept it and move on with your life."

"Neji-nii-san…"

"Ah…no more…I've made up my mind. You were a shell of your former self and I had longed to see that old Hinata back…now there she is, in your eyes. I know I will never have you truly and that I will never see that. If you stay here, you will remain the old Hinata you once were."

He leaned in closed and showed her the ring in his hand. "If you need me, come find me. Just me. Your free now, as your spirit once was. We both need to move on and let go."

"Arigato…Nii-san."

"I'm not your cousin anymore, remember? Now not a single word more."

He turned heel and walked away. Hanabi looked back at them all. Something about that girl in the shadows…something was familiar about her. Ion her she saw what she could be if she kept on having this hatred and despair. In her eyes she saw what she would be if she gave up, as well. Hanabi turned and hugged Hinata, tears pouring out her eyes.

"Forgive me…I have wronged you but now it is time to let go. You always looked like mother…for that I envied you…I'm sorry…I don't want to become…or have I already? From this day on I will change. Sayonara Ani-chan…oh you're not my sister anymore…are you?"

"No…you're not. You're just somebody. A memory that's faded. It's too bad we could have been best friends."

"Yes I know…I must go now," She leaned in and whispered, "I'd watch that girl back there…the mousy one with the brown hair. You may not see it….but she is death…fix her heart….I know you have that power."

Hanabi ran to catch up with Neji. Hiashi had nothing to say but his eyes spoke for him as he walked away. Neji was right; it was time to give up. His wife would be displeased to see him in this state, abusing his children as such. Hinata was as free and as lovely as his wife but she was strong, he could tell. He was a proud father, for the few seconds that he was her father. Now she wasn't his little baby anymore and it was too late for him to give any love to her…the love he could muster anyhow, so all he gave her was a soft, proud look and was off.

"Well…that went rather well. I can't believe they actually let you go. Things are getting too strange. I don't think they were done with you."

"Who was?" Hinata asked Temari

"Your family…"  
"What family? I'm an orphan…I don't remember my family…I'm not allowed. All I have is you, Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri. I'm just Hinata….Hinata of the Sand."

Gaara held her soft hand. He understood. He silently thanked Neji for all he had done, for finally letting go. This meant Hinata would be struck from the Hyuga record. Sure, she still looked like one, be essentially, she wasn't one. Matsuri was angered. They didn't take her? Because they wanted her happy? Why does everyone love her? That Hanabi girl had let her hatred go and she looked so peaceful, happy, and even prettier. Would this happen to Matsuri if she let go? Could she even let go? Would she be able to before time ran out and it was too late?


	35. Matsuri's plan

Things had been great in the Suna from that day. A lot of houses had been rebuilt, Kankuro was a labeled playboy of the year, Temari started her own business and a book, Hinata and Gaara's relationship went to a new level-talk of children, marriage, and future were heard, and Matsuri and Hinata's relationship blossomed. All was fine; there was no word from the Akatsuki, no sign of them attacking. It was an age of peace, of prosperity, of joy. Surely nothing could darken their sunny day or rain on their parade. If only it were so. One day Matsuri wasn't around, she was missing, and everyone was looking for her. Hinata was worried, Hanabi had said to keep an eye on her and Hinata did, but it seemed Matsuri really liked Hinata as a friend, as a best friend, as a sister even. Now she was off without word or trace. Hinata hadn't told Gaara or the others about Hanabi's warning and now she was regretting it.

"Hinata, do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Hinata looked up at Temari, who looked as worried as Hinata did. Even thought the Akatsuki hadn't been heard of since that time they attacked Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Hinata knew they would be attacking soon. Matsuri couldn't be out there, she was perfect bait. Hopefully they wouldn't want her or hurt her. Hinata shook her head 'no'

"I have no clue. I hope she's alright."

"Maybe she just went for a walk," Kankuro suggested

"Without telling us?"

Kankuro looked at Temari and shrugged. "Maybe she wanted to be alone. We can't assume the worst, you know. Matsuri is pretty tough. She is a Suna girl, after all. Look, if she doesn't return in about 15 minutes, give or take, then we'll keep looking, okay? I think she's fine."

Hinata nodded. Matsuri probably wanted to be alone, but she was always like that….alone. Didn't she know she had people to love her? Matsuri was in trouble. Big trouble. She was in danger, but she knew it, and embraced it. Coming here was a bad idea and getting here was easier said than done. She had been frightened, it was dark, and she was alone. She remembered standing on the brink of the abyss, crying out for her mother, crying out for her father, her sisters, her brothers, before THEY took her. After she escaped them she fled to the Sunagakure where she trained hard and tough, telling herself she'd get vengeance on those who kidnapped her and killed her beloved family. Revenge…that Hanabi girl wanted revenge too…that searing, boiling hatred in her eyes made her one ugly beast, it made her a villainous vixen of death, blinded by fury, jealousy, and that taste for vengeance, she would kill her own sister to get what she wanted. Would Matsuri kill somebody she liked or cared for in order to get Gaara? Surely she had no feelings for Hinata…right? But Temari and Kankuro were kind to her; they let her stay with them.

Would she kill them to get Gaara? She looked down at her hands and saw them trembling, she saw blood, Temari's blood, Kankuro's blood, Hinata's blood. Gaara would never forgive her, he'd hate her, and he'd kill her. He couldn't find out about her plan, and she would not let herself become that fierce animal that lurked in Hanabi's eyes but oh….that look of utter peace in her face, all her worries, anger, and hared fluttered away like the mid-afternoon tide of butterflies in a valley of flowers. Matsuri looked at herself and feared that horrible, ugly beast that threatened to control her. She wanted the lovely look of peace Hanabi had but she could only have it by letting go. She stepped back….maybe this was a bad idea….maybe she should turn back.

"Enter," a slightly deep, rugged, yet sickeningly sweet, calm voice ushered

Too late. She hated Hinata…right? So what if she was nice to her, treated her good, protected her….Matsuri knew her game. Hinata wasn't going to win over her that easy. No way, not with Gaara so deep in love with her. How could he? He wouldn't anymore. She'd spread poison with her devil's tongue into his ear for him to realize the woman he loved may not be what he thought. If that didn't work then she'd get rid of Hinata then replace her, physically and literally. Her enchantment, her ultimate jutsu, was ready to go; she just needed to use it at the right time. She entered the place, discovered the darkness was unbearable but wasn't it always? She could see the glow of some eyes, all different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Welcome back…Matsuri."

She looked up to greet those eyes. The place suddenly became lighter as those eyes became forms, about 12 of them, and those forms became silhouettes and those became people. The one speaking, looked calmly down upon Matsuri.

"Why is it you've returned? I thought you hated us," Said one, he was blonde, and he looked utterly pissed but still wore a smile.

The man, who was originally speaking, silenced the blonde man with a single look then turned his attention to Matsuri. His eyes were black, as was his hair, he also had fair skin, and wore a black coat with red swirls that looked like clouds. Itachi.

"I have a job for you."

"Heh. Little brat. I think you forgot you betrayed us. My hand still hurts where you cut it."

Again, Itachi silenced him. Kisame, a sharky-looking man with blue skin, gills, silver eyes, sharp teeth, and dark blue spiked hair kneeled next to Itachi and whispered into his ear. Itachi shook his head then dismissed the man.

"Kisame…tell her what you told me."

Kisame nodded and focused on the girl. She had grown since he last saw her, even before the battle, she was just a pup then.

"We were responsible for the death of-"

"I know."

'Still arrogant, as she once was,' Kisame thought wistfully

"Don't interrupt our second in command! I'll rip your tongue out you wrench! With your attitude we'll never help you out."

"You were always so talkative Deidera…listen, what I have to say may be of some interest to you. I am well aware of what you have done and I will still never forgive you…but I need you for this job and you won't deny it."

"Why is that?" Itachi mused, sounding slightly interested

"It involves that young Hyuga girl."

There, a spark in those usually soulless black eyes. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it but when you spend a lot of time around these people you get to know them.

"Why should we help?" a voice inquired in almost a whisper, his name was Sasori, and he looked quite a bit like Gaara.

"You want her, for her power. I want her, for dead. Get rid of her, do what you wish, I don't care. She's the bane of my existence."

Itachi's eyes smiled. "Very well then."

Matsuri nodded. "I want it done as soon as possible. BY sundown tomorrow."

"You boorish, two-timing, snotty-nosed little-" Deidera started

"Deal."

Matsuri firmly bowed to Itachi, no matter how much she hated it, and left before hearing a conversation between Kisame, Deidera and Itachi.

"Are you sure we can trust that little prick? I mean, she did attack us…she could be leading us on."

"We can handle it. Besides, you have no right to question Itachi's word. Itachi's our number one, he's like the admiral, chosen to be the next leader."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mr. High and mighty. I still think she'll double-cross us…IS this Hinata girl that important?"

"Yes," Itachi said bluntly.

"Alright…this is your cross to bear Itachi."

"She doesn't want to stain her pretty hands so she uses us…huh. Reminds me of somebody else."

"You mean that snake-guy, Orochimaru?"

"Hmmm," Itachi mused.

"What are you thinking, Itachi-san?"

"I knew…I knew she would turn out to be one of us," Was his Icy remark

Matsuri could feel his cold words slide down her back like a block of slightly wet ice. She shivered. Yes it was that thick, venom filled voice that she heard, yes it was those cold, black eyes she saw, yes it was him, with his ghostly appearance, like a phantom he was. He, the grim reaper with his 11 disciples, a living, breathing Satan, the fallen angel of death. She swore she'd never return…yet there she was. How could she return and ask for help…after all….they did snatch her away like the beasts in a twisted fairytale, and left her with the gruesome image of them slaughtering her family right in front of her.

Matsuri returned to the Suna, still thinking of Itachi's words when she was bombarded by hugging people. Temari, Kankuro, and a few other people she saw here and there, were hugging her.

"Hey, kid, we thought you were a goner for sure. Don't ever run away again!"

Matsuri looked up at Kankuro and Temari. She looked forward and saw Hinata run for her. 'Oh Kami, help me.' Hinata landed on top of Matsuri, sweeping her up in a hug. 'What's this? Hinata's…crying?'

"Oh thank Kami your safe, I was so worried about you."

"You…you were?"

"Of course I was! You're like my little sister…I love you. You're so dear to me…you're like a part of me."

Hinata squeezed tighter until Matsuri turned blue, gasping for air, and asked to be let go. Gaara was there too, to give Matsuri a hug as well, which made her blush. He was touching her!

"Don't run off like that, kay? You saved my butt once and I know I owe you but did you have to go out like that and scare us all to death? Hinata was worried sick about you…she really was."

"If you wanted time alone, just tell me, but know that you're never truly alone. We're all here for you, we all care about you. You'll never be alone again."

Hinata gingerly touched Matsuri's shoulder. They cared, they all cared. They had worried about her, even her Gaara-sempai. Hinata was genuinely concerned and this made Matsuri feel warm. 'Never alone?' But what did Hinata know about loneliness? She knew nothing about not having a family…but she just lost hers, right? Still, she had Temari and the others…but so did Matsuri. Was Gaara the only reason she hated Hinata? That, and Hinata's lovely face seemed to be it. She'd never have Gaara, unless she was Hinata. It could happen, she knew that but he'd still love Hinata, not Matsuri so she'd be living a lie. Hinata gave her something, it was a silver chain with a glossy white amulet with silver and little blue sapphires, the same one Hinata had saw. It was also a locket, as Matsuri figured out. It had two pictures inside, one of Hinata and one of Matsuri, assumedly taken from one of her pictures. At first, she was mad that Hinata went inside her personal stuff and cut out a picture and then it was touching.

Somebody cared. Somebody loved her. No, Hinata was just trying to sweeten her up with gifts, gifts don't buy friendship. The amulet turned green with a mix of black and red. Jealousy, hate, and anger. She covered the amulet quickly and thanked Hinata. Hinata saw it though, the Amulet changed color, but she forgot what they meant. Red meant love right? Green meant prosperity, right? And black…black wasn't good, she knew that. The old lady had warned her of the Amulet turning that solid black. White was neutral, benevolence, or somebody wasn't wearing it but this shade of glossified darkness was malicious. Why was it turning this color? Hanabi's warning! Was Matsuri truly evil? Hinata frowned. No, she looked so…innocent but looks can be deceiving.

Later that night Hinata snuck into Matsuri's room, of course she was dead asleep, and found the Amulet. It wasn't on her neck it was laying open on the table. Maybe it was broken? Hinata had to test it out. She put it on and thought of Gaara. Suddenly it turned pink and yellow. She found a card with the colors and their meanings. Yellow was happiness and pink was love/passion. That was right…Hinata saw that green was jealousy, red was anger, and black, at least the black she was warned about, was hate/spite/blood thirst/vengeance and there was some skulls next to it and a caution sign. It was supposed to be dangerous and that somebody with a black heart would taint the amulet black forever. This was serious. It also said that somebody with a pure, benevolent heart could turn the stone white again. Hinata took it off and when she did she noticed something on the table.

Was that…a lock of her hair? No wonder she felt a bald spot somewhere. Gaara said her hair was full and lush as always but she was a woman, she knew of these things. Why did Matsuri have a lock of her hair? There were scrolls too, scrolls with fables, hand signs, potion ingredients, things were circled and underlined. Such things as: Transformation jutsu. Permanent. Needs lock of hair. Needs these ingredients-hair, pictures, death, etc. What was this? Hinata's heart pound in her chest louder with each thing she found. A checklist? Hair-check, blood-check, potion-check, hand signs-check, Akatsuki-check, pictures- a fresh, new, just written and rather large check with a smiley face.

'Oh Kami!' Hinata's stomach did a flip, her heart was beating so fast she swore Matsuri would wake up from the sound of it. She pieced it together. Matsuri was planning to kill Hinata using the Akatsuki then take on her appearance and replace her. But why? Did she hate her that much? What did she do? There were love poems, pictures, newspaper clippings, stories all of and for Gaara. Of course. Matsuri was in love with Gaara! The shocking revelation was enough for Hinata to bolt out of the room as fast as she could. Everything swirled in her mind. Hadn't one of those papers said TOMMOROW IT HAPPENS. Did that mean tomorrow the Akatsuki would come? She had to prepare for this, she had to get Gaara, the army, her cousin…everyone and anyone to help! Hinata was scared, for the first time in a long time, she was morbidly frightened. She also felt a depression. Matsuri had lied. Matsuri had betrayed her and hated her all just to get Gaara. Was it worth it? Was Matsuri so sullied with hatred and jealousy that she would kill? Matsuri was pondering these things in her sleep as she felt another ice sickle slither down her back when Itachi's words rebounded in her head.

"I knew…I knew she would turn out to be one of us."

"No…No…no," Groaned Matsuri in her restless sleep.

On her counter lay the Locket , open, with the amulet. It was pulsating, glowing, and the amulet was starting to turn solid black.


	36. Sunagakure vs Akatsuki

From all across the Sand village people were called. The Sunagakure was prepared for battle. Hinata told Gaara about Matsuri's plan, of course the first thing he did was go to arrest Matsuri or throw her out of the Suna but Hinata said no, they had to deal with the Akatsuki first. She didn't know when they would come but they would come. The people wasted no time getting the weak, young, pregnant, and wounded out of the area and to safety, this time the innocent would not die. Of course, just the battalion of the Sunagakure was not enough; some old faces appeared on the battle front. Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Shino, Rock Lee, even Neji, along with a few others, were present.

"Hey Hinata, Gaara been treating you right?"

Hinata nodded happily at Kiba who smiled wide, "He better be."

"And you, how are you and your new girl?"

"Oh you mean Tsuki? She's fine. She really wanted to come and meet you but she has to stay home and protect the pack."

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned to see Naruto wave to her. A long time ago she would have turned beet red and fallen over. Now was different, now he was just her friend, an old friend.

"Konichiwa Naruto-san!"

He was holding Sakura's hand and pointing at her with a big, dopey smile. Hinata laughed. She knew they'd end up together. Of course with the hardship of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru Sakura found love in Naruto, realizing he was more than just an immature idiot.

"Yo Gaaara! What's up!"

Gaara casually waved back to his good friend, Naruto. It was like a big family meeting and he would enjoy it more if it wasn't for the ever looming threat if the Akatsuki. Hinata received a surprising few words from her old, silent comrade, Shino.

"You've been faring well?"

"Hai! You?"

He put a thumbs up. A little bug scurried across his thumb and she couldn't help but laugh. Temari looked around, she was happy to see all the people there who cared about Hinata but she didn't expect to see….

"What a drag."

"Ugh you again!"

"Hey, nice place you got here, a bit sandy, but heh…it's home right?"

"Hm…so you here to fight, huh tough guy?"

"Yup. I've been wanting to fight with these bastards for a while, and it gets me out of the house."

"They why were you just complaining?"

"Cuz I saw your face."

Shikamaru winked at Temari, turning her cheeks red. She wanted to throttle him, but that would be for later, now was serious time. She still gave him a good punch to the head before leaving to her post, beside her brother. Matsuri awoke to see nobody was in the house. It was cold, and alone…like that foggy, stormy night she lost her family. It was dark too…like the inside of the cave where the Akatsuki were. She was scared. Where was everyone? She looked outside to be greeted by the largest amount of people gathered in one place. There were Suna warriors, Ninja's, Genin, Chunin, Medical nin's, and people that weren't from the Sunagakure at all, but the leaf village. There was that Neji guy, the one who was Hinata's cousin, but a few other people she didn't recognize. Some guy wearing a hoodie with red streaks down his face, a girl with pink hair, a boy with very yellow hair and an orange jumpsuit, a girl with two brown buns, some guy with a spiky pony tail, some guy with dark sunglasses, and a guy with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows. What was going on? Matsuri tried to leave but there were guards at every door.

"For now, you're under house arrest, until further notice from our Kazekage."

"What did I do?" She asked one of the guards

"You have been tried for attempted murder of a beloved member of the Suna and our Kazekage's mistress, The lady Hinata."

"Mistress! They aren't married! Wait….murder…" She gasped. 'Shit, He knows…I'm done for… How did he find out? That wench Hinata must have seen my personal file, sneaky bitch…erg I can't wait for the Akatsuki to rip her apart, then Gaara will be mine. MINE! ALL MINE!'

Something was pulsating, her heart felt like it just stopped, like it was covered in tar. The amulet had turned a cold, hard, stony, dulled, black…permanently. Outside the people waited, and waited, and waited.

"So does anyone know when these people are supposed to attack?" Asked Naruto with a yawn

Temari shook her head.

"You lightheaded idiots! You don't even know!"

"Shut the hell up Shikamaru before I give you another lump on the head!"

He rubbed the lump he already had and muttered under his breath.

"Damned woman…"

"So…they have the element of surprise on their hands…"

Hinata turned to her cousin who had his Byakugan activated.

"They're coming…"

It was sundown and the Akatsuki were closing in. They could see them, all the people had come to prevent them from taking their precious prize, that Hyuga girl named Hinata.

"Kuso! I told you it was a trap! See!"

"Quiet, Deidera. We can handle t, right Itachi? They're just small fry. Hey look…aren't those your brother's friends?"

"They mean nothing. Kill all who stand in your way but don't harm the girl, we need her. She's all that matters."

"Fine but I still want to get at that Matsuri girl for cutting open my hand, it's too bad she's not here…ah, that kid that had the demon in him. That's MY target."

"Do as you wish."

"I intend to, oh sugureta ichi."

The roughly twelve of them rushed into battle and it was a bloody, gory mess. Deidera was fighting with Gaara while trying to stop Hinata who kept getting in the way. The only female member on their team, a light blue and lavender-haired woman named Konan took Hinata on herself, not fighting her but keep her at bay with jutsus and futile, weak fighting. Konan was as strong and tough as her male members but she lowered herself to Hinata's level so that they would be even. Kisame decided to fight Kankuro and it was an interesting match.

Sasori fought with Temari, simply because she looked interesting and she was the first one to his left. All the other members were battling the now sparse amount of warriors and Hinata's friends from Konoha. Itachi looked down from atop a high building. He wanted Naruto; he had told them that but Toby, a curious man who wore a mask to conceal his facial features, was taking on Naruto and the pink-haired girl. Itachi swooped down, knocking Toby to the side.

"Such insolence. Naruto is mine."

Toby backed off with a bow to Itachi. "Hai, Itachi-san-shii."

Toby redirected his attention to the pink-haired girl, getting her as far away from Naruto as possible. It seemed everyone had their own opponent and if they didn't they would double-team one for just one member of the Akatsuki was formidable enough to take on five people at once if he or she tried. Gaara, fighting with Deidera would keep looking at Hinata, trying to make sure she wasn't hurt. She didn't have a scratch on her, not a single one but Gaara could tell that the woman fighting her was not trying to hurt her but to hold her off.

"Who taught you how to fight? Don't you know you're not supposed to lose focus?!"

Deidera tried to swipe at Gaara's face but grazed his cheek. Blood trickled down his cheek, neck and lightly stained his collar.

Up in the Kazekage tower Matsuri watched in horror. Her friends, her villagers, her people, her one true love, they were all fighting because of her.

"This is not what I wanted to happen. I just wanted her gone…if she hadn't gone snooping around then Gaara wouldn't be out there fighting. Look at them all, risking their lives for her. Everyone loves her. Everyone wants to protect her….I'm all alone now. Gaara hates me…all because of her. I have to tell them to stop fighting and grab her, it shouldn't be that hard…then she will be out of my life forever. If I go to hell then I go there happily knowing she's dead. I hate her…I despise her…"

Her jealousy was boiling over the pot, a black mass formed within her heart. There was no return, no salvation, unless one with a pure heart could purify the tainted amulet. Matsuri looked around for a place to escape. All the doors were guarded, all the windows barred, all exits blocked. She was smarter than that, though, so with her foot she broke through the glass and escaped onto a tree limb. She started to shimmy down it then located Itachi. He was fighting some kid in an orange jumpsuit with spiky blonde hair. Hinata was fighting the only girl in the Akatsuki but it wasn't fighting. Yes, Matsuri could see it; she was just trying to get her closer to Itachi.

Each swing, each light hit, each sad excuse for a move was just steering Hinata ever closer. Itachi moved quicker than the human eye could see and snatched up Hinata, like Hinata and Neji he knew where the vital chakra points where and how to deactivate them to immobilize somebody but his wasn't as lethal or prolonged. Hinata went limp in his arms, but her eyes were still open. Finally, thought Matsuri, Finally she will be out of my hair. Itachi signaled his crew to fall back and when they d everyone noticed they did so for a reason. They got what they came here for. They got Hinata.

"Get your filthy hands off of her you sick bastard or I'll tear your limbs off."

Itachi smirked behind his robe; it was only seen in those dark, dark soulless eyes. He stroked gingerly down on Hinata's face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh she's a pretty one, I think we'll keep her, what do you think Itachi-sama?" Asked Deidera, with a wide grin down at Gaara.

Itachi's eyes smiled wider as Gaara growled, tried to attack but was repealed by some sort of barrier. They couldn't get to her. Matsuri looked into Hinata's eyes and found familiarity. She had seen those fear-ridden eyes before. In Itachi's hand wasn't Hinata but a little Matsuri, struggling for life, tears streaking down her face, crying out for her Mama and Papa, her sisters and brothers. Those eyes begged for mercy, they pierced into Matsuri's soul. Light blue tears slid out of Matsuri's brown eyes and tumbled down her cheeks.

"Let her go," She said in a pleading whisper.

Everyone turned to Matsuri, not knowing she had escaped. Gaara was puzzled and infuriated, hadn't she wanted to kill Hinata?

"Please…Itachi…let her go…I can't watch her suffer like I suffered…not like this…not now…not ever."

"We had a deal, Matsuri. Besides, she will make a nice new addition to our family, since you've behaved like an ungrateful child," remarked Kisame, petting the girl's head. "I don't think she'll be defiant."

"No, definitely not, not after we're done with her," Sasori softly said

"We need another girl in the group…It gets lonely being the only girl you know…hmm, a new little sister."

Itachi looked deep into Matsuri's eyes causing her to shudder. "If you follow us…you will die this time, make no mistake."

The Akatsuki did what they did best, fall into the shadows, becoming one with it. Matsuri fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt a shadow fall upon her.

"Get up. We have to save her, come on."

Everyone followed Gaara to the forest where they disappeared, there was no telling if they were still there but they had to go. Matsuri got up, her legs trembling. All she could see what the look of sheer terror in Hinata's eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen…Hinata go captured and now Matsuri was having second thoughts. She didn't expect the pain in her pupiless eyes, the sadness, the frantic begging for mercy…Matsuri had thought she would be happy with Hinata gone but Hinata…she…

Matsuri thought about Hinata holding her, hugging her, playing with her hair, talking to her, comforting her, soothing her, helping her…Hinata wasn't a nuisance, she was one of the few people who genuinely cared…and Matsuri had wanted to get rid of her over petty jealousy. Gaara would never love Matsuri….not now not ever. She knew that now but it was too late. The acceptance, the shame, the defeat, the self-loathing all washed over her and bathed her in a depressing potion of pain and misery. In this state of self-pity Matsuri's cold heart beat strong in her chest. She would help in any way she could to get Hinata back and apologize for what she did, but Matsuri knew that even Hinata wouldn't forgive her.


	37. Pure heart

The group was on the move, searching for Hinata. It was like the first time, all the people were looking for their beloved friend and comrade. They knew what they were up against but didn't care. Neji was up in the front with Gaara, his Byakugan was on but he didn't see or feel his cousin. Matsuri was catching up to Gaara. He looked back, disgust apparent on his face despite the fact that he had asked her to come.

"I do want to help…I know where their lair is…"

Gaara groaned inwardly. She was connected with them…somehow. What if she was secretly one of them? What if this was a trap? He lightly rubbed the bride of his nose then sighed heavily. Gaara skidded to a stop.

"Show us the way…"

"Hai Gaara-sempai…"

He gave her a deadly cold look. "Don't call me that…don't call me Gaara…you have lost that privilege and should be lucky to be alive…"  
Matsuri swallowed hard before moving in front to direct them to the lair. She felt cold stares on her and not just from Gaara, but all eyes. Matsuri would lead them there but trouble was…they wouldn't be there and to the untrained eye it would only be an empty cave and to Gaara this would spell out a trap or a lie and Matsuri would be in trouble.

Hinata lay limp under Itachi's arm, frantic. He glanced down at her so did the blonde one named Deidera.

"Scrawny thing, isn't she?"

"Don't take her for granted, Deidera, she's tougher than she looks," Said Konan.

"Besides, size isn't what matters. This little girl has a lot of power, and Itachi plans to harness it, right?"

Itachi flashed his eyes toward Kisame and nodded.

"Hey, this isn't the way home," Whined Deidera

"We can't go back to our usual head quarters because with Matsuri back on their side she will surely lead them there and we don't need any more trouble…," Alleged Sasori in his usual soft voice.

"Oh so we need to find a new home? Pity I was so fond of that one. How about somewhere near a water fall? Kisame can go swim with is fish friends."

Kisame threw some sharpened scales at Deidera who avoided them.

"Touchy, touchy. Geesh, I was only playing. So how long can she stay immobilized?"

"It only lasts for a while. We must hurry."

"Aye Aye captain," Deidera said with mock seriousness, saluting Itachi.

"You keep on trying his patience with him. You're walking on thin ice, Deidera."

"Oh like your one to talk Toby. Itachi-Sensei told us not to mess with that Naruto kid and you went to him. Are you a glutton for punishment? I think you are. I think you like getting reprimanded and hit around."

Toby separated himself away from Deidera. Hinata stirred, though lightly. She could move her fingers and toes, now she could blink. Each muscle was unlocking for her to move. It was too early, Itachi thought it would hold off for much longer but he underestimated Hinata. She activated her Byakugan, channeled her chakra to her fist and prepared to strike right in the darkened, beating heart in the core of Itachi's body. It was swift, it propelled him forward, blood spilled from his mouth as Hinata used his body for leverage and leapt off from his back to the ground. In a flash a kunai with his blood, poison and her chakra infused on it entered his system.

Kisame fled to Itachi to hold him up. He was badly wounded and the poison was spreading. Kisame's eyes burned with hated into Hinata's. If she wasn't mistaken she saw tears forming in the corners of those unusual eyes. Deidera readied himself to attack but Kisame stopped him.

"No! We have to go help him…the longer we stay here the more the poison will spread."

"Baka! We can't let her get away."

"It's too late…she's already ran away," remarked Sasori

They all looked down. It was true, Hinata was gone. They all helped pick up Itachi and carry him away somewhere safe to heal him. With his condition it was possible that he might not make it.

"How…did…I….let her….get….the better of me….Am I that weak…"

"Itachi don't speak. You need your energy…You're not weak…hold on Itachi."

"Kisame…you fool…the poison has reached…my heart…"

"We can fix you…we can do this..." Kisame looked at Itachi who was laughing now, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

"Are you…afraid of losing me? How….sweet….Kisame…rule one…don't have…a soft heart…or a heart at all…it will kill you…"

"Itachi shut up! The more you talk the more breath abd blood you use up."

Itachi wrapped his hand around Kisame's throat making him lightly choke. "Even on death's door….you will not speak to me with such insolence…or I will drag you into hell with me."

Kisame's eyes softened looking down at Itachi before taking out the poison dagger and inserting it into his heart. "I'd gladly go," He whispered, before they both descended into darkness.

Hinata ran, ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her. She was running on the wind. They would be going to the old secret lair and not find her…Matsuri was in trouble. 'I'm coming…please wait…' Neji halted and looked back.

"I can feel her…she's near."

"In which direction?"

"The opposite."

"So she's not in the direction Matsuri is leading us?"

"Negative."

Gaara turned to Matsuri which angry eyes. "You lied…"  
"I never said she'd be there only that…"

Gaara's sand whipped out to pin Matsuri to a tree. "You lied to me…and you tried to kill Hinata…why the hell are you still alive?"

"Gaara!"

They all turned to see Hinata running toward them, tears pouring down her face. "H-Hi…Hi…"

"Don't hurt her! Put her down, please!"

"It's a trap…it's not her…"

"Gaara…this is my cousin, no mistake. How did you escape?"

"Not now, Neji! Please, Please put her down."

Gaara let Matsuri go, his arms trembling. "Matsuri was right to lead you here but the Akatsuki went another way on purpose to avoid you."

"But still….she….your…I…."

"I know..."

Hinata looked at Matsuri then came closer to her. Matsuri cringed when Hinata held out her hand.

"Take my hand, let me help you up."

Matsuri looked up to see Hinata smiling above her, the night stars peering out to make a halo around her head. She looked like an angel. Matsuri took her hand gingerly.

"I forgive you."

"Hinata she…"

"Gaara-kun, we must all learn to forgive and forget…you know this. Matsuri what you did was wrong…but I see you realize that."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. Matsuri, you're like my little sister. I love you very much…Forgive me if I did anything to harm you."

Matsuri shook her head, letting her tears fall. "You didn't…I was just so jealous…It was stupid of me…"

Matsuri clung onto Hinata for dear life. Hinata held Matsuri tight, rubbing her hand down her back, soothing her.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. There, there. It's all over now."

In the Kazekage tower, Matsuri's room laid a tarnished black amulet. The amulet started to crack and under those cracks that lay on the dulled, dark surface was a blinding light. All of the black fell off the amulet to reveal a glowing white surface. Hinata, the one person with the purest, sweetest, kindest and most innocent heart that was ever born to humanity, was able to purify the amulet and to Matsuri's heart.


	38. THE END ?

After that everything was much better from then on. Gaara had finished rebuilding the Suna, Matsuri and Hinata were the best of friends, and the Akatsuki never attacked again. Neji and the others would visit every now and then. Kiba and his now fiancé were expecting a litter of pups any time now, Neji decided to go against the rules and marry Ten-Ten, now they were Happy together in Konoha. Hanabi married a wealthy young lord from a higher branch, keeping with tradition. Naruto and Sakura were still looking for Sasuke, Shino never married, but he and Ino had gotten closer over the past days, not dating but much closer.

Rock lee was finally a sensei like he always dreamed to be and he and Naruto liked to hang out with Gaara during their time off. Kankuro never married but dated many, many, many women. He was still looking for the right one to settle down with when he was ready. Temari and Shikamaru recently started dating after the release of her first book entitled, "The Lily and the Desert rose."

Hinata and Gaara's wedding was the wedding of a century. Gaara was all jitters about the wedding, sweating bullets.

"Relax man, stay cool. Don't be so nervous."

"Heh…says you…My heart is pounding."

"You can do this. Just imagine how lovely Hinata will look. She will be your wife…forever."

Gaara sighed. Hinata had said yes and he had gotten her a ring with opals on it and a lilac stone. Perfect to complement his dainty lover, and she had certainly loved it. He knew this after the rigorous sex they had after that. Now he was uncertain, his stomach was filled with butterflies and they were doing flips. He stood in a black tuxedo with a white rose in his pocket. All of his groomsmen were wearing purple undershirts with white tuxedos-this was Kankuro's idea. All the bridesmaids, including Temari, were wearing an Aqua color- this was Temari's idea.

"Temari, I've got to admit it, you look great."

"Thanks Kankuro. You look…Less disgusting."

"Gee, I think I'm blushing. Gaara's got cold feet."

Temari let out a full-hearted laugh. Everyone was staring at her. Temari didn't laugh well….girly or pretty and it was rather loud.

"Temari...what's so funny."

"He has….HAHAHAHA…..Cold….HAHAHA….and….lives…..desert! BWAHAHAHAH!"

"Woman if you don't calm…Oh….shhh quiet Hinata's coming."

Temari covered her mouth as Kankuro stepped beside his brother, hand firmly on his shoulder. The flower girls, one being Matsuri, threw their petals of desert roses onto the ground and then came the traditional music with Hinata slowly walking down the aisle. She took was nervous but didn't show it. It is tradition to have one's father walk down the aisle with the bride but since hers wasn't her father anymore Kankuro did the honors. The pastor said the words; they both said I do, exchanged rings and kissed lovingly. Everyone cheered, clapped, hooted and threw their hats. Finally, the Kazekage had his bride.

The after party was a blast. Hinata kicked off her white heels and danced barefoot with Matsuri and a bunch of children from the village who loved her very much. She danced around with Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and all of her friends. Hinata and Gaara kept kissing at the dinner table, giddy with love. Everyone stood to make toast. Naturally Kankuro decided to go first.

"It's been a long bumpy ride with you Hinata. I mean, the first time we met formally, I had to steal you."

Everyone laughed, even Neji smiled a little. Kankuro sipped his wine then looked at Gaara.

"You've been a pain in my ass for a long time, but I love you, you're my only brother. I hope you're happy with her and if you treat her bad I'll rip off your head."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Suuure."

After Kankuro's came Temari's who was a bit drunk and slurred and Shikamaru had to hold her up while she cried over the bad times and laughed over the good. Everyone had a speech and after that they ate some of the best cooking this side of the Suna. Hinata sipped gingerly on her wine, staining the rim of the glass with her lipstick. She was happier than she had ever been surrounded by friends and her cousin. Later she stood and threw the bouquet and who better to catch it then Matsuri. She looked over at the boy who caught the wedding band, Yurushi Tsuneni, a boy with dirty blonde hair with brown highlights and green eyes. He looked at her as well; they turned from each other and blushed bright red.

Later that night Hinata turned to Gaara, who was twirling his fingers in her long hair with a sigh of content. "Gaara-kun?"

"Hai, Tsuma-chan?"

"Come closer my love."

Gaara obeyed, kissing every part of his lover's face. She leaned into his ear and whispered something in it, tickling his ear canal. What she said made his eyes go wider than saucers in shock.

…To be continued


End file.
